My girl
by Tianimayteller
Summary: Based on Jax and Tara end of season 4. Tara gets hurt badly and Jax cant do anything about it behind bars Jax starts to freak out but gets him self sick what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Starting out with Jax in prison he's been in there for 3 weeks and Tara still hasn't come to see him but he's got letters

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Dear my girl Tara,

If you are reading this, it means Stahl and Jimmy are dead and the club will be doing short time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth before, but I couldn't. It would have made you an accessory if it had gone wrong. This was a club vote. I'd never turn on my club, or my family. I'm sorry for the things I had to do that hurt you. I had to protect you.

Take care of yourself, take care of the kids for me. Don't be afraid to ask for help. You aren't alone. Take pictures, take video, I hate that I have to miss everything.

Rosen has all the papers for you to take care of able while im gone take good care of yourself don't let anything stand in your way.

I love you, Tara, more than you could ever know.

Always, Jax

I felt the tears start to run down my face it was so hard knowing he wont be there to see his baby been born but I know he will be there at heart

Dear Jax's

_Hey baby sorry couldn't come in this week had to work at the hospital I was on my way when I got a page that a preemie baby was born and they needed me so I quickly rushed back I figured it would be okay._

_I miss you my nights are no fun without you their if you get you drift. =) Opie's with me as your request apparently I love that he's around its got to catch up with him but he can kind of get on my last nerve it that not good when your pregnant and hormonal the smallest things can set you of. He wouldn't leave me the other night when I wanted to be alone so I went to my room and acted like I got a call from Lyla cause she felt like someone was watching her when she was down the street as soon as I told him that he was gone I quickly text Lyla and told her what I did she rang me laughing and said thanks cause she actually had missed him._

_Abel drew a picture for you its on the next page of this letter I let him play with the paint then next thing I know he sticks his hand in his mouth I got a picture for you he has all kinds of paint colors on his face- Oh speak of the little bum he just woke up from his nap he's defiantly his fathers son though I went into check on him earlier and he did this thing where he snorted and through his arm over his face and started to snore again I thought I was looking at you for a minute._

_I love you and I will see you soon with some pictures of Abel love you miss you see _

"Hey Jackie boy whatcha reading?" Juice asked standing at my cell door

"Just a letter from Tara"

"How's she doing?"

"Good as can be expected apparently Opes driving her up the wall which sounds just like him" We both laughed

"She's a big girl she knows what she's doing she can handle her self any one steps out of line you and I both know who ever that is isn't going to be awake much longer after that" we laughed

"Yeah true. Thanks Juice out of all the guys in here I think you're the nicest" He snorted

"That's right my you think that while I do all the bad things with the computer" he laughed and slapped my back

_**Month 3 1/2**_

**Jax's point of view**

I was sitting in the waiting room to see my 3 favorite people well 1 of them I can't see until another 3 months but this will do.

Im so proud of Tara she had to work so hard to take care of Abel and the club all while being pregnant she's like superwoman just way hotter

I was sitting there waiting for Tara to come thought the door when I hurd the bell go of opening the door I don't know why but I sat up straighter she came over ad gave me a quick and pasha net kiss she pulled back and grabbed my hands and put them on her stomach I felt kicking I looked up at her with so much love in my eyes

"That's my boy does that mean your going to be a kick boxer?" Tara smacked my head

"1st you don't know that it's a boy but I will tomorrow I have the scan and 2nd you will not put my child in danger okay Jackson Teller?" I smiled and kissed her

"Anything for you baby and I know it's a boy," I whispered when she sat down across the table

We sat there for the whole time talking about Abel and when Abel would cry the baby would kick her

I didn't wont her to leave when it the time was p but I new I would talk to her tomorrow and I would see her next week and she would tell me that was right about it being a boy

_**MONTH 6 and ½**_

_**Tara's point of view**_

"Hey babe missed you I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you? How come I didn't see you today?" Jax asked I had to call him and tell him I was in the hospital

"Im okay ish how's everything going in there?"

"Nah uh. What do you mean ish what's wrong baby"

"Oh ahhh I just went into labor about 6 hours ago" I laughed I hurd him gasp

"What how come im only hearing this now?"

"Cause I told them I would tell you op kept saying 'Come on Tara let me just call him and tell him you wont be there to see him today' We ended up having a fight cause I know him he will cave when it comes to you" we both laughed

"True. So have you had my boy yet?"

"Well…"

"Well what come on spit it out"

"Haha nope you have to wait till I come and see you all I will tell you is the name of our child starts with a E. I love you and I will see you soon Abel wants to say hi hold on" I put the phone down next to Abel's ear

"Da, da, Da da mummy" I gave the phone to and picked up my baby E-

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Hahahah I know so short but I thought it would be funny to make people wait to find out if she had a boy or a girl


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Don't own anything I am defiantly not that grate crater of sons I wish I would be crazy loved lmbo

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

I was sitting at the table waiting for Tara to come though the door my foot was tapping and my hands where banging on the table I kept getting dirty looks from the guards but I didn't care I wanted to see my kids.

I hurd the bell ring indicating that there is someone coming through my body froze I hurd the boys around me whistle I seen Tara come through the door alone she went over to the guard and whispered to him all I seen was him nodding and her go running back to the door I yelled out her name

"TARA?" she stopped and smiled at me she got down on her knees and waved someone forward I looked closely and seen Abel walk through the gate I stood up of my chair and stood next to the table i hurd Tara say

"Look Abel its daddy" He turned and looked at me his face brightened up when he seen me. i dropped to my knee so that i was eye level with Abel. He studied me with curious eyes before reaching out to give my beard a tug. With a laugh, I grabbed him in a hug and covered his face with kisses. I held him close to me and turned around and started to walk back to the table I felt Tara come up behind me and tap my shoulder I spun around not expecting to see my kid there but they where.

"Elizabeth Rose Teller meet your daddy Jackson Teller" I looked at them both shocked im pretty sure if it could my jaw would be on the ground

"A girl?" She lend over a whispered in my ear

"Yes a little girl that's why I didn't wont to tell you I wanted to see that look on your face when I told you oh and you might wont to shut your mouth before you start to catch flies" I couldn't I was still in shock. Tara stood there for a minute staring at me waiting for me to snap out of my trance I don't know how long she stood there for before she went over to the rest of the boys and introduced my little girl to them

"Hey guys meet the new GIRL in the family Elizabeth Rose Teller or as Gemma and I have started to call her Eli" They all stood up and stood around them

"Can I?" Clay asked holding out his arms. She turned and looked at me as if to ask if it was okay

"No hold on I wont to hold her first then you guys can hold her soon" I said finally coming out of my frozen mode I seen the smile spread across Tara's face.

I went over and gently grabbed my little girl [DAM im going to have to get use to saying that] and cradled her close to my chest

"Hello baby girl. Im your daddy. You're just as beautiful as your mamma aren't you?" Everybody laughed "Okay so think I better worn you now so when you get older you can never say I didn't worn you see all this guys around you there all your uncles apart from one" I pointed at Clay "His your grandpa but we can all say no boyfriends until you 62 I will be long dead by then" Everybody laughed but Tara she smacked be in the back of the head

"Don't listen to daddy honey he's just a big jackass he's only known you for half and hour and he's already ordering you to do things it take him 5 minutes before he was telling me to get on the back of his bike and go for a ride you don't have to love him for it but personally between you and me" she lent down closer "Its hard not to love him for it" I laughed and kissed her

"okay lets just ignore mum and let you know if you have a boyfriend before im dead and he just randomly drops of the face of the earth it wasn't me it was your mother" Tara glared at me

As if knowing Eli started to wriggle around I could see Clay looking at me wanting me to hurry up "Alright, alright im going to pass you over to grandpa over there so he can meet the new princes of SOA" I gently passed her to Clay and watched as all the boys crowed around him and started to make baby noises at her its funny how there tough hard looking mean on the outside but on the inside there such softies

I turned away from them and looked at Tara before she could see what I was doing I picked her up and held her close to my body and kissed to her as hard but as passionately as I could she was shocked for a second before she responded I put her down but kept her as close as I could to my side. I lent down and whispered in her ear

"Thank you" I said and kissed the side of her head

"For what?"

"My beautiful little girl and sticking with me while im in her and taking care of our little boy"

"Anytime" She whispered

"I do have to say Jax" Bobby said "You make beautiful kids you to Tara"

"As much as I don't like to admit it he does make beautiful kids- Speaking of kids of presents for all of you from Abel their in my bag ill be back she quickly left the room with Abel and came back with envelopes with everyone's names on them Tara handed them out to everyone and left Clay and for last

"Why do Clay and Jax get bigger envelopes the us?" Bobby complained

"Why you really wont to know why?" He nodded "Okay in these envelopes have _**SPECIAL **_pictures for them from there old lady's you got a probable with that?"

Who she looks hot when she's angry

"No, no where good" I laughed

"Pussy" I coughed into my hand. Tara turned and glared at me

"Shut up or ill take mine back" I laughed

"Okay" I had a huge eating grin spread across my face before I seen her do it she quickly grabbed the envelope out of my hands and put it in her back pocket "hey give it back I said okay"

"Yeah but Ive seen that shit eating grin before and I new what you where planning so I changed my mind and thought ill give you the letters and the pictures next weekend" I new if a tried to get them back she wouldn't give them to me at all so I stayed clam

"Good"

"Good"

"GOOD"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"GOOD" We both started to laugh "God I miss it when you make me laugh like that" I grabbed her and pulled her on to my lap

"Me to babe me to" I pulled Abel up and held him and Tara close to while watching the boys make cooing noises and Eli.

I looked around he room and noticed that there where no guards around

"Babe where are the guards?"

"Outside I got Rosen to make a deal with them to let as go for an hour so that you guys could get time with Eli"

"Thanks babe"

"Yeah thanks Tara not just for this but helping out with the club while Gemma was on her "home detention" just everything it means a lot to us and I know it means a lot to Jackie boy over her"

"You guys are my family I would do anything for y-" Tara's phone started to ring "Every women has a breaking point I know you know that some women can be lied to cheated on and beaded on every women has a- she quickly pulled it out of her back pocket "Crap" she said looking at me why does she have that song as her ring tone "its Gemma ill put her on speaker" She answered and put it on speaker all the boys yelled out

"Hi mamma" I hurd her laugh

"Hello my boys its good to hear your voices im sorry I couldn't be there I promise ill come next weekend."

"Okay we love you babe" Clay said

"You to. Hey Tara you there?"

"Yeah im hear Gem what's up?"

"Can you take me of speaker please" I looked at her confused

"Sure" she quickly turned it of and put it to her ear

It was a few seconds before she said anything

"Fuck those bitches im on my way make sure they stay there ill there soon" she quickly hang up and came back over

"I have to go guy sorry I promise to bring Eli next weekend so you can have hold" she grabbed Abel's hand then grabbed Eli and started to rush out the door

"Tara wait what's going on?" She looked at confused like I was meant to know what was wrong

"Ima and Wendy at your place they won to talk to me so I have to go ill explain everything to you when I can I love you" She quickly pulled the envelope out of her pocket and through it at me "Look at there when you alone there's also other stuff from Maureen Ashby she wrote you a letter and put it in your pack but you didn't have time to look BYE" she said over her shoulder as she was leaving

"LOVE YOU TO' I yelled back I was confused and shocked Maureen Ashby, Ima, Wendy what the hell is going on

_**TARA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

When I pulled in to the drive I seen Ima's car sitting in the drive right where I park I got out and grabbed the kids They where both asleep so I called for Gemma to give me a hand she came out followed my Wendy and Ima I glared at them ad they watched as we got the kids I didn't like the way they where shooting daggers at my daughter

We put the kids down and told Gemma to wait there and watch the kids and went to the lounge they where sitting down making them self's at him with there feet on my table

"Get your fucking feet of my table before I brake them" the quickly moved there feet "What do you wont?"

"We came here to get my son" Wendy said

"Im sorry I don't think I know who your talking about I don't think your talking about my son Abel cause he's not you son you gave up that right when you got drugged up on crank and almost killed him or when he was taken away from my family you weren't there then through all the pain and heart ach we went through so why don't you take your porn slut over there and get the fuck out of my house"

"Its not your house bitch" Wendy said standing up

"Oh are you sure about that I can get the papers where it says property of Jackson Teller and Tara Knowle's"

"You bitch how dare you" Wendy jumped and lunged for Tara's throat before she could hit her Tara had swung and smacked her across the face Ima got up and tried to grab Tara's hair but she swung and smacked her to knocking her out cold Wendy got up and jumped on Tara back she grabbed her hair and flipped Wendy on the ground and started to beat her face she hurd Gemma laughing she looked up and seen her leaning against the door frame

"God I taught you so well"

"Thanks now I just have one more thing I have to do" She got and walked over to Ima

"Tara don't kill her what ever you do, your kids need you" Gemma said and left I got down on my knees and pulled her up and woke her up

"Hello" Tara said Ima laughed and spat in her face which pissed her of she grabbed Ima and through her down on the table and started to smack her face down on to the table over and over again she stopped after 6 good blows she lent down and whispered in her "You stay the fuck away from Jax do I make my self clear if I see you any where near him I will personally make sure your dead" she picked her up and through her outside onto the grass she walked back in and seen that Wendy was out she grabbed her leg and dragged her outside and rolled her against Ima as she did she woke up

"You will pay for this bitch I will make sure you lose your kid for good and Abel comes back to his mother"

"Bring it bitch there's no way in hell you are getting my kids now get your dirty fucking ass of my lawn before I call the copes to take you" Tara went back inside and closed the door making sure to lock it she went to the kitchen and grabbed and ice pack to put on her knuckles she walked into the room and seen that Gemma was holding Abel

"Did I wake him?"

"Nah he just woke up like 2 seconds ago im proud of you Tara you stuck up for your family and you smashed that Ima bitch im glad you did it cause if you didn't I was going to" We both laughed "So what did you tell Jax when you let?"

"Just that they where there and wanted to talk good I don't wont to tell him not yet not till we know that she's coming after Abel "

"Okay cause ive lost one kid in my life I cant lose ano-" I stopped and realized what I had just said

"What do you mean you lost one already" I looked down at my hands "Tara?"

"Meet me here tomorrow At 8 with a bag packed full of stuff to last you at least a few days you can take Abel for the night and ill explain everything to you when you get here" I went over and kissed Abel's head and told him I loved him. I went over to Eli's crib and picked her up and take her to my bedroom and went to sleep with her next to me

I wake up to the sound of Eli crying I looked up at the clock and seen it was 6 and changed and bathed Eli and packed bags for all of us as I was putting everything on the porch Gemma pulled I walked over to her and put the bags in the trunk as I was putting the last bag in the trunk Op pulled up in the drive way I don't know how I didn't hear his bike coming

"Hey Tara where you guys going?" op asked confused

"Chicago" I new it would have been better to tell the truth

"What? Why?"

"I have to take a little brake Gemma's coming with me I have to show her something"

"Okay? Im coming with Jax will kill me if I don't"

"That's fine meet back here in 30 where going to have something to eat then get going"

"Okay" he jumped on his bike and left Gemma and I went inside and had some thing to eat half an hour later we hurd Opies bike we got up and grabbed the kids and left after a few hours of driving and a few rest stops we made it I told Gemma to pull over and let me drive I drove us to the cemetery when I pulled in op looked at me confused but I just motioned for him to follow me he did I walked straight to the grave blindly, knowing the way with her eyes closed.

She put the flowers down that she had brought at one of stops

"Guys I wont you to meet me son John Jackson Teller"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Guys I wont you to meet my son John Jackson Teller" Gemma and op looked at me with a shocked look I looked in to Gemma's eyes and could see the understanding in them which shocked me more then anything I thought there would be anger in them rather then understanding. I felt tears spring to her eyes

"Tara" op said stepping closer to me I waved my hand in front of me and wiped my tears away

"Im fine' I knelt down and put my hands on the stone

"How old?" Gemma asked

"6 months. He was born on the 05/08/99. He had the family flaw they noticed it after he was born he spent 6 months there they did everything they could to help him but I was to late it almost killed me to see him die he was the only thing I had the connected me to Jax I was going to tell him that day he died I had walked outside and I had rang the house and you answered Gemma"

" I think i remember that I told you that you had caused enough trouble and to never ever call again you stupid slut" I nodded and laughed

"Yeah basically what you said just the nice version. After I hung up I went back to his room and seen the doctors crowded around him when they seen me come in there face went grim I new before they told me I felt my heart brake into even littler peaces it was already broken from Jax. After the funeral I put everything into my work a only stopped when I had to eat and sleep at least once every month I would come here and talk to him it was nice I was always happier when I left after talking about everything. That's when a few years later I meet Kohn" I cringed at his name Gemma seen and rubbed my arm "He was nice at first then he started to go on about how its good that John died cause I would of made a bad mother or how its good that he was dead cause if he wasn't he properly would of killed him already or he would have been stupid because I was stupid that hurt that's when you started to beat me I went to as much lengths as I could to get a restraing order against him but because he was a cope no one believed me finally one cope to me seriously saying that her husband was like that she did it for me but he take it as a challenge after that I started to ignore him suddenly become busy wouldn't return his calls hoping he would get the hint but he didn't he started to send me flowers and chocolates then 1 day I got home from working all day and he was waiting for me as soon as I seen him a ran and ran and came straight here I wasn't here long before he founded me he beat and rapped me" I seen opies fists clench I could see the anger in his face "Op"

"Opie baby calm down she's all right now" Gemma said "Calm down"

"I know" he turned to me and hugged me after a minute he let go but kept one arm wrapped around me as if to protect me

"That's when I moved back to charming after talking to Dana one day she told me I had to get back there our else she was going to drag me back by my hair" we all laughed

"That sounds like my girl" Just as Opie said that it stared to rain we quickly rain back to the cars Opie jumped on his bike and I led him back to the house I had brought while living out there I had kept it because it was only a five minute drive fore the cemetery we got inside and got the kids settled in to the beds up stairs I went back down stairs and seen Opie and Gemma sitting at the table talking I walked in and lend against the door frame

"Watches talking about?" Opie stood up and kissed my head

"Im going to go put my bike in the garage and take Gemma's car to the store to get some food to stock the fridge you I have my cell if you need to talk our you wont me to grab something"

"Thanks Opie I promise we wont stay to long we can go home tomorrow I know you wont to get back to Lyla and the kids"

"Its fine im with my sister that needs me right now its her sons birthday in a few days if you wont to stay here then ill stay with you we can send the kids back with Gem the door before we leave and good see John and talk to him for a little while and then we can head back"

"Thank you it sounds perfect I would love to do that" I lent up and kissed his cheek "Hey can you get me some chocolate ripple ice cream please"

"Sure anything else?" he turned to Gemma

"No im okay baby just get enough food to last as a few days' he nodded and left I looked back and Gemma and she tapped the chair next to her I went and sat down and she put her hand on my knee and lend closer to me

"Does Jax know?"

"No I wanted to tell him so many times but it never was the right time I rang so many times over they years I would ring and when he would answer I would hear his voice and I would chicken out im sure if you checked my phone records it would properly say that I rang him at least 100 times it mostly went to voice mail when I rang or Wendy would answer the phone I think once or twice you or Clay would answer and I new I couldn't talk to you guys you wanted to kill me so id just hang up"

"That was you we thought it was some one from the Mayans checking to see if they where home to do a drive by every time that call would come thought we would leave so quickly im sure we brake speed records" we both laughed

"Sorry if I had known I would of stopped"

"Its okay honey it actually ended up being a good thing sometime but I won't tell you that" I nodded

"Can we keep this between us for now im going to tell Jax just not right now I gave him something today that could really hurt him and I don't wont to tell him something that could hurt him more" She looked at me confused

"Your secrets safe with me. What are you talking about though honey you gave him something that could hurt him?"

"Just letters from his dad that he sent to Maureen Ashby stuff about Thomas and him how he hopes Jax doesn't turn out to be anything like him there's letters there where he talks about how he new you and Clay where together how it was like you weren't trying to hide it but he didn't care cause you where happier then you had been in a long time"

"How many letters" Her voice sounding like she was in shock

"There where at least 15 all together but I didn't give him a few because he says in a few about how if the letters stop that it means that his death comes by his best friend and his wife"

"Where are they?"

"In the back yard at Jax place in a hole in the ground along with a lot of other stuff that I wanted to beery "

"Good I wont you to keep it that way don't EVER let Jax see those letters because if he does he will think that Clay killed John but he didn't he will kill him and then it will kill me and then it will kill him to see me that way I know that will be hard for you to keep from him but its part of being an old lady" I nodded I new what she meant as hard as it would be I understood what she was saying she was protecting her son I new that keeping this from Jax meant protecting my family my future with Jax

"Okay Gem-" Before I could finish what I was saying I hurd Abel's crying I quickly ran up stairs and seen him in the floor I quickly walked over and picked him "What's wrong baby mummies here its all right tell me what's wrong"

"Geam ba Geam"

"Aww its all right baby mummies here I wont let anything happen to you" He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled him self closer I went down stairs and sat on the couch not to long later Gemma came in

"What happened?"

"Just a bad dream he's been having them a lot lately so have I actually but it's more of and on"

"What are they about"

"Half sack and watching him die"

"Sweat heart-"

"I know." I paused "I felt so helpless Gemma. Kip was gone before he fell to the ground and Cameron had already threatened to kill Abel and me. I was trying to come up with anything I could do but even when I took the chance to get Kips gun he saw that and pulled his gun on me. What was I supposed to do Gemma, even if I had fought him and died trying to save Abel who would that have helped? Abel would have still been gone only you guys wouldn't have known who took him. Then Jax blamed me he pushed me I was hurting to-" I stopped with tears in my eyes pleading with Gemma to understand. She pulled me into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Tara calm down. We know there was nothing you could of done we understand that you and I both know that if you had of died that would of killed my boy as much as I hated it you owned his heart he would kill any one that hurt you he loves you he didn't blame you he blamed him self and he pushed you away so that you could live a life without him and not always having to look over your shoulder"

"I know thank you" she nodded and stayed next to her un till Op came thought the door we made diner and sat down and ate it. After we cleaned up I felt tired and decided to go to sleep early because she new she would be up early with the kids. She set up the spear rooms for Gemma and op and got in bed she put one of Jax shirts on the only one the still smelt like him she went to sleep thinking about him

Cameron slid the knife into half sacks stomach and there was nothing i could do about it or to save him.

I sank to the ground next to his body and watched as Cameron went to Abel. What am I going to do; if i made him mad he could kill Abel or me and my unborn child

. He started crying and had put the weapons down while holding Abel so i knew if i had any chance on getting out of this i had to get to half sacks weapon.

I made a small move toward it but Cameron saw it and picked up his gun again.

"Don't be brave, get up and go to the wee ones room" What could i do; i knew if i died my unborn child did as well and no one would know who did this, so i cooperated.

I was tied up and watched as Abel was taken from my life.

I woke up instantly sweating like a pig I looked at the time and seen that it was 5 I went over and checked on Abel and Eli when I seen someone sitting in the chair next to the bed I looked closer and seen that it was Opie

"OH Op sweetie what are you doing awake you scared me"

"Oh sorry I hurd Eli getting fussy and got up to check on her let you sleep. What are you doing up?"

"Ahhh just had a dream I thought I should check on my babies"

"Oh okay…" he trailed of "Tara can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I went down and sat on the floor next to him "What's up?"

"Why didn't you call me or Donna when John died? We would have been her in a flash"

"I know your going to laugh cause it makes us sound like such kids. Okay I just didn't wont you guys to feel like you where taking sides mine or Jax's side because if I had of told you I would of told you not to tell him and you would of come and he would of thought you where picking me instead of him" he laughed "Told you, you would laugh"

"Oh I cant help it god we did sound like kids but you weren't a kid then you where 19 you looked 19 but your head was like you 24 you, You had to grow up fast when your mum died and your dad became the drunk you had a job and 13 at TM you where buying the groceries instead of you father taking care of you it was the other way around you grow up so quick and then you had to grow up quicker when John came along you have been through so much"

"I know Op it sucked but it made me the person I am today if I didn't go through all that I could be so crank ho like Wendy"

"Speaking of Wendy Gemma told me about the other day I cant believe you smashed them both on your own I must say that is awesome it must have been the secret lessons we had" We both laughed

"Oh yeah it was those I remember we use to stick pictures of peoples faces on a punching bag and just go at it for hours and one day I seen a picture of Jax and some blond ho sitting on his lap and o blow it up and cut there faces of and stuck them on different punching bags I had finished smashing her one when I started on his I was half way through his when you guys walked in as soon as you seen who the picture was you looked over at me and seen the anger in my eyes like I was going to hit him and quickly ran over to me and pushed me into the bathroom and locked me in there I was in there for hours you had forgotten about me you ran so fast that day I thought your legs where going to drop of" We both laughed

"Yeah I remember that it felt like they where going to fall of I think it was about a week later you finally go revenge on me" I laughed

"Oh yeah im sure that was my best EVER" he started to glare at me "Oh don't look at me like that you do have to admit it was good"

"Okay it was but I thought I was like dieing you put laxative in my food" I laughed "But then I went to the doctors and he told me what had been happening so I got pay backs" I stopped laughing

"Oh yes I hadn't seen you eat the food I made you and you told me that Jax was hungry so you gave it to him I think I started to cry and you felt so bad you told me you where joking feeling all bad and I punched you so hard I broke your nose I felt so bad for weeks after that"

"Yeah I remember you where like my slave for the first week" We spent the rest of the morning reminiscing about old times when we where interrupted by my cell I looked at the caller id and it said unknown I got up and walked out of the bedroom so I wouldn't wake the kids Opi followed me

"Hello"

"Tara?"

"Yeah"

"Its Rosen"

"Hi is there something wrong are Jax and that okay" I quickly started to panic

"There fine this is about you I just got a call from Wendy's lawyer … Wendy's going for full custody over Abel" WHAT I dropped the phone and fell to the ground crying NO

I know I feel mean doing this leaving you guys hanging like that for 2 weeks im sorry I promise if I can get on and upload the next Chapter I will but I don't think I can

I promise when I do you will have at least 3 to 4 chapters in 2 weeks time. Please lots of reviews. Tell me what you think. Thank you for those who have reviewed it means a lot you can PM me if you like and tell me what you would like to see come in the up coming chapters or you want to tell me how Crap my story is go for it ill take it all in any advice anything at all let me know okay now im going on thank you for reading =)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hello"

"Tara?"

"Yeah"

"Its Rosen"

"Hi. Is there something wrong are Jax and the boys okay?" I quickly started to panic

"There fine this is about you I just got a call from Wendy's lawyer … Wendy's going for full custody Abel" WHAT I dropped the phone and fell to the ground crying NO

"Tara what's wrong?"

"Phone" he frowned at me but went and got the phone he put it to his ear "Hello… Oh hey Rosen… You're fucking kidding me im going to kill that bitch… Yeah, yeah I know… She will be all right soon… No we cant there's a reason we are here we have to stay for a few more days… We can send Gemma back she can deal with the-" I cut him of

"No Opi its fine we can go back ill be fine"

"Hang on a second Rosen" he put his hand over the phone "What about John's birthday?"

"It will be okay there's always next year and I would of told Jax by then so we can come up together"

"Are you sure I can make Rosen hold them of for awhile"

"No we should get back I have to talk to Jax about what's going on any way he's going to be pissed"

"Alright" He started to talk to Rosen again "Alright we will be there in 2 days we have to do something before we leave have you told any of this to Jax… Good don't when we get back we will tell him…Okay talk to you later" he hung up and turned back to me

"Op can you go tell Gemma Where going out for and hour or two please. Ask her if she can watch the kids for me please and that we will explain everything when we get back" He nodded and went upstairs I followed him up but went to my room and got dressed by the time I was done Opie was waiting for me I seen Gemma cooking she looked up at me and gave me a nod and blows me a kiss I smiled and we left on Opies bike when we got that he stayed behind giving me sometime to talk on my own I walked to his stone and sat down next to it

"Hello son I guess your shocked 2 days in a row now after so long im sorry for that ive been sorting everything out with your dad and I. where back together and we have a daughter together now and a son he's not my birth son but I feel he is his names Abel and you have a sister her names Elizabeth Rose or as we call her Eli she reminds me a bit of you she kicks in her sleep just like you did. I wish your dad could of meet you before you passed but I guess that my fault" I felt the tears coming but I stopped them "Ill be back I wont you to meet your uncle Opie" I got up and grabbed him and went back to the stone "John this is my brother/best friend and your dads best friend to we've known each other since we where in pre school I remember I was sitting in the sand pit and they both came up to me and pulled my pink tails and ran away laughing I started to cry and I remember a soon as they seen that they had made me cry they came back and said they where sorry from that moment on we where best friends they where there a lot when my mum died op I remembered got really pissed when I would always ask for Jax and not him but I told him why and he was fine with it I guess that when he really became my brother"

"Its true John when I found that out I actually told Jax" I slapped his head "What you new that I told him cause then I told you he liked you back and its not like it helped John it take them 4 years before they finally did anything they would fight all the time but they wouldn't be apart long" I laughed "I remember once your dad had this girl on his knee trying to make your mum jealous and when she seen it she grabbed the chicks hair and dragged her away from him they she would just smash the living day lights out of them you dad loved it oh and I rem-"

"Okay, okay enough we get it I was crazy when I was kid anyone who would touch my man I would kill" Op laughed I smacked his head "Shut up" I looked down at my phone and seen that we had been here for 2 hours "We better get going Gemma will be wondering where we are" He nodded "Okay my boy I love you and I promise I wont leave it that long again before I see you and I promise ill bring your dad with me and your brother and sister watch over them for me please" I felt the wind blow around as in a circle

"Wow" Opie said

"Yeah that happened a lot when I came to see him the same thing happened when I asked him to watch over Jax for me"

"Oh" I nodded I new why

******** Time skip lol********

It was late as we pulled in to the drive way of Gemma's we seen Kozik sitting on her door step like he new we where on our way there I looked at his face and seen that he looked scared as soon as he seen the car he relaxed he jumped up and ran to the car as soon as it stopped he opened the door and yanked me out

"Where the hell have you guys been? Ive been looking for you since yesterday"

"Why where you looking for us?"

"Because Jax rang me worried out of his head he thought something bad had happened he kept trying to ring you guys but he couldn't get a hold of you he rang Opie's and all Lyla said that all he told her was something about you and Chicago after that he hung up and then 5 minutes later I got a call from Clay yelling and screaming at me apparently Jax has gone into depression mode he thought you had left and taken the kids with you"

"How could he think I would do that I would NEVER- " I felt the anger inside be boil up "I pushed Kozik away from me "If he rings you or any one else in that prison and you tell that we are back I swear to god I will rip your balls of and shove them down your throat" he swallowed loudly

"Ye- yeah ok okay"

********Saturday time to see Jax********

As I walked into the prison I had and idea to get back and Jax's but im going to need the help from the guard as I walked into the door I seen the boys sitting at the table I smiled at them but glared at Jax he looked shocked but I pocked the fingers at him I hurd them laugh

I walked over to the guard and smiled at him

"Hello their pretty lady"

"Hello" I batted my eyes "I need your help with something"

"And what's that?"

"I need to get 2 minutes with Jackson teller and that pretty stick over there" I pointed to the stick on his belt he looked down at me with a huge smile

"Sure honey" I smiled and he gave it to me with out Jax seeing "Teller stand up" I spun around and seen him stand I motioned with my hand for him to come closer as soon as he was close enough I started to beat him with the stick

"Babe" he yelled I hit him again "TARA" I stopped and gave the stick back to the guy I turned back to Jax and seen he had blood running down his eye and he was holding his arm "FUCK"

"Oh shut up you'll be fine' I turned back to the guard can you take me to the nursing station please im a doctor so ill be able to stitch him up"

"Sure follow me" he started to walk away

"Hag on" I ran over to the boy Gemma will be here soon she wanted to give me sometime to talk to Jax and not see me beat the crap out of him" they all laughed

"Nice by the way" Clay said

"Thanks I love you guys and I hope my talk with Jax is over quickly so that I can came talk to you guys"

"Okay well if not we love you and hope to see you next weekend" I smiled and left

********Jax's point of view********

"What the hell happened there what was wrong with you that you had to beat me with a fucking stick

"Why do you think I did it Jax ha" she slapped me across the face I grabbed her hands and put them down to her side "I cant believe you thought I left and take the kids with me I could never do that to you I know what its like to lose a child I could NEVER out you through that pain your-" I cut her of

"What do you mean you know what its like to lose a kid?"

"FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK that's the second time ive done that"

"What are you on about?" she pulled the chair next to her and sat down

"When I left for Chicago all those years ago I was pregnant and he was yours"

"He you had boy? Where is he?" I asked shocked

"At Chicago cemetery" she said in a whisper

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat please"

"When? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Almost 10 years ago. Family floor and I tried I even came back I didn't tell your mum or op this cause I new she would kill me but when I came back I was on a bike I was trying to make it look nothing like it was me I was about 5 months I pulled into the club house and seen some chick with her hand down your pants and her sucking at you neck I got of the bike which I do have to say was hard. I was ready to beat the crap out of the bitch but I new you weren't my boy friend and I couldn't control you I couldn't control how you where sucking face with it. It still hurt to see it but I didn't do anything-"

"Wait you where on a green Harley wearing jeans and my hoodie I new it was you but I thought I was seeing things when I pushed the chick of me you got on the bike and left I went to go chase after you but it was to late"

"Well I guess we both fucked up there," we laughed

"What was his name?"

"John. John Jackson Teller"

"You named him Teller and after me and dad why didn't you put your name in there"

"Because he was our son not just mine and I remembered we you said it once that if you had a kid you would name him after your dad so I did"

"Thank you"

"I know this is a crap time to tell you this but I know the guard is going to come in here soon and tell us we have to get back to the visiting area but the other week when I told you that Ima and Wendy where at our place" I nodded "Well she was there to tell me she was coming to get Abel and-"

"You let her take him," I said angrily

"NO GOD no but we got into a fight and I beat the crap out of her and Ima. Ima got the worst beating broken nose 2 black eyes and stitches Wendy just got stitches and a black eye. Any way the next day we went to Chicago I told Gemma I would take her up there and explain everything while we where up there I got a call from Rosen she's going for FULL custody of Abel"

"What how could she do that"

"She's just doing it to get back at me for beating the crap out of her and she wants you and knows she cant have you" I smiled that's my girl "And those papers you signed where only to be his legal Guardian it wont hold up in court im sorry Jax" she started to cry

"Oh babe its okay I know you will do everything you can to make sure that bitch don't get our boy" She smiled and kissed me but the we where interrupted by the guard knocking on the door

"Teller. Dr Knowles its time to go"

"Where coming I just have to fix up this last stitch" she lied

"God I love you"

"Love you to but it's not the stitches I have to check is those ribs I need to see if I broke them. Sorry bout that by the way"

"Nah I new it was going to happen I just didn't think it would be because of that"

"What did you-" Then it clicked "Oh okay"

Okay I think this chapter isn't as good as I was hoping it to be I promise ill try to make it as good as I can in the up and coming once please review tell me what you think good the bad the ugly im all ears well eyes because ill be reading it lol


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything or though I would LOVE to own Jax WOW that boys got a hot body I would love to run my hands ALL over him. Well here's chapter 5 tell me what you think please I love getting reviews

ENJOY

_**Chapter 5**_

When we got back to the room all the boys turned and looked at Jax and I Gemma and Opie gave us a nod we went and sat down at the table I new they wanted to ask questions

"Okay I will answer as much questions as I can… GO"

"Tara we-" Jax interrupted Clay

"Wait babe you don't have to answer their questions"

"I know but if I don't answer them then they will ask you and I know you will get pissed after awhile ill be fine don't worry" He grabbed my hand and held it tight while the boys asked questions "So what do you wont to know?"

"First I wont to say we are so sorry you had to go through that on your own"

"Its okay I had a nurse friend that was working on him who slapped me back into shape" They laughed

"Gemma wouldn't tell us but what did you name him?"

"John Jackson Teller" Jax said before I could

"What he said" I laughed

"When was he born?"

"August 5th 99"

"Wait" Jax said "That's why you where in Chicago to say happy birthday"

"That and I wanted to tell him everything that had been going on since the last time he seen me"

"You mean the last time he seen you get rapped" Opie said quietly but not quietly enough that I could hear him and he was sitting next to Gemma on the other side of me

I let go of Jax's hand and stood up and slapped Opies head

"Why don't you say it louder for the hole prison im pretty sure the guard didn't hear you"

"Sorry"

"No you're not you and Gemma where the only 2 I told now the hole club knows"

"Tara" Jax said I turned and looked at him

"Twice?" he said angrily

"No 3 times once here twice there" all the boys where looking at me with apologetic eyes I hate that

I grabbed Jax's and kissed him as hard and as fast as I could and ran out of there

"Tara" Gemma and Opie yelled behind me following me "TARA" I stopped and turned back to them

"Look I need to get some air think about this custody case with Wendy so ill walk home-"

"Ill come with you" Opie said

"NO. I mean no go back and talk with the boys tell Jax I love him and the kids give him big hugs and kisses give him this" I pulled out a letter from my pocket "Tell him that this is everything he needs to know and more make sure he gets it please" I passed it to Gemma I felt tears start to run down my cheek "Sorry" I turned and ran out of there

Jax point of view

"Ma is she okay?"

"Yeah baby she will be I guess with everything that's happened over the last year has finally come crashing down on her and this court case with that BITCH has set her over" she passed me an envelope "She told me to give this to you something about answering your questions and more. And that she loves you and lots of hugs and kisses from her and the kids"

"Thanks" I grabbed the letter and put into my pocket

"Okay well we better get going since Tara wont be home right away" I guess she needs some space if she wont be home right away

"Hey ma …" She turned and looked at me

"Yeah baby?"

"Have you seen pictures of John?"

"No honey she wont let me see until you see she won't explain why but I get where she's coming from" I nodded "Okay ill see you next week honey. Byes boys" she gave a small wave and left we all went back to the yard and I sat down and started to read Tara's letter when a picture fell out I grabbed it and seen it was a picture of Tara holding a baby I new it wasn't Abel or Eli… John he looks so much like Thomas I don't know how long I sat there before I started to read Tara's letter

Dear Jax

_**I guess if your reading this means that ive told you about John im sorry that I didn't tell you when I found out I just didn't think you would want a kid so young I mean I didn't wont to have a kid so you young either I was just starting out in school I was scared out of my brain when I found out but I was also happy I was so broken after leaving and he was putting me back together when he was born I was so happy then I seen him he looked SO much like Thomas which was sad but I was happy at the same time after he died I felt like I wanted to die I didn't have you or Donna or Opie my family basically there to keep me sane and the day of his funeral I didn't expect any one to be there I figured it would just be the priest and I but I was wrong John was loved by a lot of people at that hospital there was at least 20 people there it was amazing but I didn't really take it in I was in like auto pilot people could be saying things to me but I would completely ignore them and when I was leaving one of the nurses that I got close with in that 6 months asked me if I was going to continue being a doctor and I said no the next thing I know im being slapped across the face yes a I know Haha but it helped she told me I didn't leave the man I love the man of my dreams the man I thought about marrying for nothing she said that if John was still alive her would be pissed at me if I didn't continue with being a doctor. She slapped me one more time before she left im guessing your head just got big because you're 1 of the reason I stayed and became a doctor ill have to ask Juice when I see him he will tell me.**_

_**Okay so im guessing you have questions and im guessing on these**_

_** was 7 IB 8 OZ 20 inch's he was born at 10:33 pm 8 hour labor he just didn't wont to come out your name is on the birth certificate **_

_**2. John Jackson Teller isn't actually his name its John Jackson Thomas Teller but I didn't tell Gemma that I didn't know how she would react to that **_

_**3. He was like you in every way always got angry when he wasn't feed on time (**_I laughed_**) He would scream when I left the room until I came back he use to love it when I told him stories or sing I sang our song that was the only way he slept it was the one you proposed to me to when we finished high school mostly 'It's not so simple in fact its indescribable the feelings that we have today moving away our lips go astray how does our love get stronger**_

_**Its your voice its got me tripping I cant stop missing you I just wont to kiss you so bad**_

_**My heart stops when I look into your eyes I get so hypnotized' that was the only way he slept was with me singing**_

_**He thought it was funny he would laugh I actually have a videos of him and I and I have LOTS of pictures at least 6 shoes boxes ill have to show you when you get out.**_

_**I miss you So much and I know Abel does he comes into our room every morning and asks how many more days until your home and I tell him and then he asks if he can watch the video that you made for him he's getting good at talking can almost say uncle Opie its more UNKA OPIA and aunty Lyla is ANUTA LIYLA its so cute I got that for you as well I got everything for you (**_That's his girl always thinking ahead. He knew jail time could break a lot of old ladies and with her reservations about the club anyway he had been very afraid Tara would be one of them. He was relieved that she was stepping up and thriving around the club. He thought back to when Abel had first been taken and he had tried to break it off to spare her, she had told him that she was always meant to be with him, that she shouldn't have left and that he made her a better person. He still wasn't sure he made her better but he knew she made him better and made him want to be something great for her and the kids._**) I even have both videos of John and Eli both of them I pretty much go crazy and say that you're an ass hole who im going to beat the crap out of u (**_I guess she's already done that_**) In Eli's one I say into the camera that we are never having sex again then about a minute later I call out for you begging for you to be there.**_

_**You'll never guess but its like Abel knows when im writing you he just came into the room screaming at me so I love you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much I miss you and I cant wait till you come home to the kids and I**_

(JUST IMAGINE THAT THERE'S A BIG LIPS STICK KISS THERE)

_**4 months later**_

************_**Tara's point of view**_************

It had been 4 months since I had told everyone about John and Kohn there where pissed at first that I didn't tell them but then when I told them that Kohn was dead they had a party like all sons boys do party when they know that someone they hate is dead they didn't even ask questions which made me happy but scared the crap out of me because they thought I killed him (HAHAHAHAHA)

The boys are out in 4 months its getting closer and closer we had the court case two months ago Wendy the bitch got custody of Abel until 2 days ago

_********Flashback********_

Gemma and I seen where down the street heading towards hers when I seen Wendy buying crank of the side of the street

"Gemma is that Wendy?" I pointed over to her

"That bitch im gonna kill her" She stopped the car and went to get out of the car I quickly grabbed her arm "What are you doing let me go"

"No Gemma get back in the car lets follow her back to her place then call social services"

"But I wont to beat the living shit out of her" I laughed

"You and I both but first we cant Eli's in the back seat" with both turned and looked at her "And second if we follow her we can snoop around a bit check her out that way when we get Abel back and he's safe with us we can come back and bit the shit out of her and make it look like she owed money to people for drugs and the came and smashed her getting it" God im smart

"You know I love you WAY more right now" I smiled and we followed Wendy back to her place she was staying in some rat infested apartment we sat out side and called social services while we where waiting I went inside the building and knocked on neighbors doors I talked to one lady who said that the first few weeks she would see Wendy having visits from and young girl who she described her to me Ima then after that she started to scream when Abel would cry once she actually left him there alone the lady who's name was Anna said that she went over there not long after Wendy left and stayed with him till she got back told her that if she did it again she would call the copes she never did it again she always ended up asking her to look after him for her while she went to work. I guess Wendy couldn't handle with being a mother so had to drop him of with someone else I mean really if she couldn't do it then why fight as hard as she did to make sure she got him. After an hour of talking to people the social worker finally arrived when we knocked on the door and no one answered

"She's in there I haven't left since we followed her here so she hasn't left"

"I can't do anything unless she opens the door"

"Fine" as she went to turn and walk away I kicked the door down she turned back to me in shock "Oh look its open"

"You could get arrested for that"

"Look…" she looked down at her name tag Amanda "Look Amanda I don't give a rats ass about being arrested I just wont my son back with his family with his little sister. And not technically I thought I hurd a baby crying out and I just jumped into action"

"Okay then" We walked into the room and seen Wendy passed out on the couch with a needle in her arm I quickly take a picture just incase she tries to fight me again I went around and found Abel sleeping on his little bed I checked him over and seen he had a few bruises on him I new I was going to get pay back on Wendy for that I picked him up he when I walked out I seen that Amanda was talking to Wendy Amanda turned and looked at me and nodded saying that it was okay for me to take him Wendy seen me leaving and jumped up to come after me when Gemma came through the door

"Look away bitch my daughter and I came to get Abel not fight with you but we will if we have to" I was touched that she just called me her daughter

"You bitches will pay for this"

"Bring it," I said

When we got him home we had a family dinner when Abel woke up and realized where he was he had a huge smile spread across his face as soon as he seen Eli he didn't leave her side the hole night he would slap peoples hands who tried to touch him it was funny

********_End Flash Back_********

Abel has fit right back into our life like he never left. And tomorrow we tell Jax we got him back

I was jogging down the street when I seen the same car drive past me for the 3rd time she seen her street coming up as i started to cross the street when the car came speeding up I turned and looked into the car I seen Wendy and Ima sitting in there before I couldn't move of the road they hit me I smashed into the windscreen and rolled onto the roof and fell of the other side of the car I hurd to horn going of then seen the car drive away why hit me then tell people that some ones out here?

I mentally cheeked myself over I realized I couldn't feel my legs and there was a lot of pain in my head and my arm then blacked out

_********Opie's point of view********_

Lyla and I where watching the kids for Tara while she went out for a run I had just put them down for a nap when I hurd a car horn go of outside we both jumped up and looked out the window we seen someone laying on the ground I looked closely and seen that it was Tara

"Fuck Tara call the ambulance" I ran outside and sat down next to her "Tara you listen to me don't you go anywhere do you hear don't you go any where your family needs you your kids needs you god knows Jax's needs you, you stay with me" I went to grab her hand when I realized it was broken I looked her over and seen that there was a peace of glass stuck in her back and she had a HUG cut across her head. Lyla came running out of the house

"The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes did you see the car?"

"No I didn't look" a few minutes later we hurd the ambulance coming "You hear that Tara there here" the EMT'S jumped out and ran over to us I stepped back out of the way after a few minutes of looking at her they spoke

"I don't feel a pals" The guys yelled

"No. NO .NO .NO NOOOOOOOOO" Lyla yelled She fell to the ground and I went with her

I must say im getting good at these cliff hangers lol well REVIEW tell me what you think the good the bad the ugly anything ill take it in and ill get back to you =)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"You hear that Tara there here" the EMT'S jumped out and ran over to us I stepped back out of the way after a few minutes of looking at her they spoke

"I don't feel a pals," The guys yelled

"No. NO .NO .NO NOOOOOOOOO" Lyla yelled She fell to the ground and I went with her

"You have to do something she cant die do you hear me she cant die" I yelled at them

"Sir its to late' I pulled my gun out of my cut and pointed it at them "do you have any idea who this girl is?" they both looked down at her and shook there heads "She's Doctor Tara Knowles as well as. Do you know sons of anarchy?" the nodded "Well she's the VP Jax teller's old lady so unless you wont to die in a few months when he gets out of jail because you didn't save the mother of his children and his love I suggest you try your fucking hardest to saver her"

"Ye- ye- yes sir" I lowed my gun" they got straight to work they shocked her 3 times before they hurd her heart beat start I let out a sigh of relief "okay lets go get her to the hospital' I nodded

"Lyla grab the kids get them in the car take them to Gemma's ill send some boys over to watch you guys I don't feel right at the moment tell Gemma to meet me at the hospital im going to follow them make sure they do there job make sure if any of the boys ring make sure they keep there mouth shut they don't say anything to Jax until I give the all clear" she nodded and went back inside

"We have a white female late 20s it by a car out side her home was dead for a few minutes until we brought her back has multiple fractured ribs the car hit her so hard that one rib pierced her lung causing it to collapse. Broken leg she has a gash on her head we have been able to slow the bleeding down a little but its still strong she may be bleeding internal as well we didn't have enough time to asses her we need to get her as quick as we could she's Doctor Tara Knawels and Jax Tellers old lady" he said shking his head towards me. The doctor turned and looked at the EMT then turned and looked at me I crossed my arms and showed of my gun a little he nodded

"Okay lets get her straight to surgery she may have a massive hematoma from hitting the windshield which could be causing a lot of the blood we need to drain some of it take the presser of her brain we will have to insert a tube under her armpit to go straight to her lung." He said more to me then the nurses I nodded and he left

**********Next day Jax point of view **********

I saw Opie walk in

"Hey man how the old lady and your kids?"

"There good tired had a big night last night" I could see there was something of but I ignored it he would tell me if he needed to I looked behind him to see Tara but she wasn't there I looked at Op confused I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me "Oh yeah bro we got someone we would like you to meet. This person is yae high" He put his hand just above his knee "Has locks like your looks like you sleeps like you so im gonna say he is mini you BOYS MEET… ABEL TELLER" he yelled I looked up and seen my boy come running into the room I looked up at the guard asking if it was okay if I pick him up he nodded I grabbed him and pulled him close to my chest

"Hey son" I kissed every inch of him I could reach while holding him tight to my chest I looked over at op "When?"

"About 3 days ago Tara wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you she new you would love it"

"How?"

"Seen her buying crank Tara and Gemma followed her and with what Tara said the social service lady wouldn't go in unless Wendy opened the door and Tara got pissed and went all whoop as on the door and kicked it down as she was leaving Wendy went to smack her and bro your gonna be shocked when you hear this but your mum came running in and told her to leave her DAUGHTER and her grandson go" I looked at Opie shocked

"Gemma my mother called Tara her daughter?"

"Yep I fell of my chair when Tara told me but don't tell Gemma I told you, you know what she's like" I laughed

"Where is Tara any way?"

"Ahh ill be back in a second" I tuned around and left and few minutes later Ma walked in with Eli she still looked so small I grabbed her out of her arms

"Hello baby girl. God you get more gorges every time I see you just like your mamma where is she ha baby girl"

"Mamma in hospital she VERY sick nana said" Abel said I looked down at him in shock then looked up at Opie and Gemma they both had the look like 'Crap snapped'

"What's wrong with her?" Opie came to grab Eli but I wouldn't let her go he nodded and stepped back "What's. Wrong. With. Her?" I said angry

"Jax honey calm down remember you still have Eli in your arms" I looked down at her I could see she was scared I automatically relaxed

"Then hurry up and tell me why my old lady is in the hospital and not sitting here with me and our kids?"

"She went out for a run last night and as she was crossing the street across from your place she was buy a car she died for a minute there but thanks to Opie pointing a gun at the EMTS head the kept trying she has a few broken ribs which punctured he lung and collapsed they had to insert a test tube under her armpit until she is able to breath on her own she has a broken leg and a bleed in her brain they have out her in a medical induced coma so that she can relax and heal they say the coma can last from weeks to months at a time it also accounts for how much trauma she has been through so she might wake up tomorrow but go to sleep and go straight back into the comma" I cant believe it I wasn't there to protect her keep her safe from idiots out there this is all my fault my face must of shown how I was feeling cause mum came over and hugged me

I Thought about Tara and what my life would be like without her. She had become an essential part of my life since she came back; she had saved Abel's life and my own. If she had not been around to take care of Abel I wasn't sure I would have handled prison very well. Now faced with the possibility of not having her around brought his Kids to the front of his mind. What would they do without their mom? What would I do with out her I can't live without her I know what that feels like and that killed me I can't go through that again I pushed her away last time to keep her safe and now look she's in hospital dying

********_Gemma's point of view_********

It was so hard to see my son who is strong, protective and always knew what to do, look so broken I had to slap it out of him I grabbed Eli out of his arms and gave her to the boys I grabbed Jax and lifted him up

"You listen to me and you listen to me carefully she will be fine she a tough woman she hasn't gone through all the shit that she has been through the last few months to die now the doctors say she is doing grate for what's wrong with her so you stay strong for her she needs you to be strong you are her other half she knows when there is something wrong with you I know you can feel when something's wrong with her do you remember that time when you where 12 and you fell out of that tree getting the ball and you where hurt badly" I nodded" Well when I went to go get her because I knew she would be upset when I tell her you're in hospital and I didn't get her so when I picked her up he was crying so hard like how she did when her mum died and I asked her what was wrong and she told me her heart hurt her body hurt she felt so much pain but she didn't know what it was from and then I told her about you and she asked when it happened and when I did she told me that was when she started to feel the pain I know you feel pain and your hurting but you have to stay strong for her and your kids" I looked over at Abel and Eli with the boys and his gaze went with mine and he nodded

"Okay but keep me updated I went to know everything that happens if she moves a finger you tell me I don't care if you tell me that she had to go back into surgery you keep me updated take care ma I can't lose her _please ma_"

"I will honey I promise I have to go and get back to her I will call you when I get there or ill call Op if he's still here and tell you what's going on" he nodded "Oh I found this in your room with some of Tara's stuff im guessing she wanted to give it to you I didn't read it so I don't know what it's about" He looked at me shocked I smacked him upside the head "Shut up Tara's my daughter and im not going to read something that she's wrote just incase its dirty and I defiantly don't wont to read about my son and daughters sex life even though there aint a lot of it right now" I laughed

"Thanks ma " (Okay so right around this point I have MAJOR writers block I don't know what to write I wont you guys to like it I have all these ideas in my head but they would have been better if it was back when Jax first started out in prison lets hope I can come up with something. 2 and a half hours later just watched season 3 second to last episode when Jax gets Tara's back and I read what people thought was going through there heads and it really helped me so I hope this works)

"okay I better get oing honey ill talk to you soon Opie's gonna take the kids back to my place later when the times up im sorry that you cant be there but she will come through do you wont me to tell her anything?"

"Just tell her I love her and not go anywhere cause her family needs her" he looked around and all the boys nodded and so did I

I blow kisses to every one and left

********Jax point of view********

*The letter*

When I first open the letter I seen writing straight away

Hey baby this letter is what I haven't had time to talk to you about actually its more like a little diary

**Dear Jax it's a week after Eli was born and we are staying at the club house for a few days some important thing going on and the boys want to keep us safe I guess you have a little something to do with that we are staying in Opie's room I wont walk into you room I don't even like walking past it every time id do I see that stupid slut in my head with that bitch smirk on that whore's face I know I said I forgave you for that but I feel like I didn't not at heart I told you that cheating was something that was a deal breaker for me and I know why you did it you say it was to keep me safe from what happened to Donna and half sack but it still hurt Jax it will always hurt but I know that I can trust you and I hope it stays that way **

**So its been a few months and we just had the court hearing Wendy the whore got custody but I will do everything in my power to get him back which I hope is soon I miss you I wish you where here to keep me sane it been about 3 hours since they take Abel and I haven't even stopped crying Eli does these little thing to make me laugh but it just reminds me of what Abel did but im okay I have my family here helping me get through it I guess you where wrong about that to SAMCOR is my family and always will be**

Then out of know where the writing stops then I remembered that she was always doing things to get Abel back and having to take care of Eli and the club even with mm of house arrest she was still crazed with everything

******** Gemma's point of view********

Days went by and there was still no change in Tara. They had hooked her up to life support, which included a feeding tube and ventilator. Every few hours, a paleontologist would come in and run a small plastic tube through the ventilator, which would make Tara cough. They said that was a good sign, but it only made me feel sick. It sounded like she was coughing up her injured lung and I hated seeing her in pain I knew it would be WAY worse if Jax's was here

"We have some concern that Tara isn't responding to our reflex tests. We'd like to do an MRI to see if her brain is still active."

"And if it's not?" I whispered.

The doctor paused as a brief flash of sorrow crossed her face. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but if the tests come back that Tara's brain is no longer functioning, you may want to consider taking her off life support. If it comes to that, we can discuss organ donation as an option."

The doctor walked out and a few minutes later a couple of orderlies came in and took Tara out of the room so they could do the MRI. Feeling restless, I told everyone I was going down to the cafeteria. I hadn't really eaten anything recently. I also wasn't sleeping very well. I slept at the hospital every night in Tara's room. I only ever left the hospital to take showers and check on the kids Abel kept asking for mummy and he cried every time I told him she was sick after and hour I rang Jax and told him what the doctor said before I could finish saying that there could be a chance the phone hang up I new he was hurting so I went to the one place Tara and I would go to together after her mum died her grave

Rosie Maria Knowles

I am so sorry that this one doesn't seem that good im trying to get everything together in my head I have writers block I have 2 other stories that im writing and a book that im trying to get published and now my teacher need's me to write a story to go into the New Zealand herald its so hard and im only 17 and im also doing my photography im thinking about taking a picture and posting it on my page to give you an idea of what Jax and Tara's daughter would look like let me know if you would like me to that and I can see what I can do. Okay that's my little rant I hope you review PLEASE I beg you down on my hands and knees beg I love hearing what you guys have to say I hope you do tell me the good the bad the ugly im all eyes


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I went to the one place Tara and I would go to together after her mum died…. her grave

Rosie Maria Knowles

Hey Rose long time no see" I smiled "It's been awhile since Tara and I have come to see you together I guess you know why she's not here with me now and your thinking the why are you here Gemma… Im here because i need your help I need you to do everything you can to save my daughter she's your daughter to you don't wont her kids to grow up without a mother like Tara had to you how that sucked they life out of her having to watch her dad get drunk every night then beat her and be so sad she had me around but I was just no you. She needed her mum and so do those boys so please help her she needs a miracle" I felt the tears coming but I ignored it and wiped them away

After an hour I made my way back to the ICU as I come back I seen the doctor walking away from the boys I quickly ran to them they all looked at me confused

"Tara's tests?"

"Oh yeah they came back good" they said with understanding spread across there face

"What? Really?"

"Yeah the test showed that her brain is still active."

I'd nodded slowly before walking into Tara's room to see her with my own eyes. I had felt enormous relief that they'd already brought her back from her MRI. I had gone to her immediately and kissed the side of her head, whispering a "thank you" for my miracle. I hardly had left her side since. However, in the week since Tara's MRI was conducted, there had been little change.

I was sitting there with her reading her what was going on in the paper when the doctor walked in he started to do test which made her cough

"I think we're going to take the tube that's supporting Tara's lung out of her chest. I'm satisfied that the lung no longer needs the support. We're also going to take Tara off the ventilator and see how she does breathing on her own with just oxygen mask. She has made a lot of progress in the last few weeks and she should be waking up soon but I don't want to get your hopes up to much it could also be awhile her brains also protecting it self by keeping Tara asleep or she may feel she's waiting for something" the doctor asked me to step out of the room while they take all the tubes and stuff out I walked outside a had a cigarette about half an hour later I walked back to Tara's room and the doctors where just finishing up when they left I shut the door and sat down next to her I grabbed her hand and held it tight

"Tara honey its time to wake up we need you the kids need you to wake up god knows Jax needs you to wake up _please" _I looked down at her hand no pressure no nothing "You know I kind of guess that this is realty bad timing for this but please you cant go I cant lose my daughter you know the pain the comes with losing a child and I cant lose another if I lose you I lose my family please don't go Tara come back to us" I looked her over the swelling had gone down but you could still see the bruises

After 2 weeks of nothing I was starting to freak out Jax would be out in a month and a half I new he was still freaked out I tried to tell him everything was okay but he wouldn't listen Clay told me he doesn't leave his cell unless he gets a call from me it broke my heart so after my call from Clay I went back to Tara's room and brook down I never do that but my body told me it needed it once I was finished I slapped Tara across the face

"This is fucking bullshit! You've never been selfish in your entire life. If you die on me that will be the most selfish thing you could possibly do. Because those kids need you GOD Jax cant live without you and Jax will follow you, just like he's always followed you since you meet. So if you don't want him to die, you're going to have to wake up Tara Wake the FUCK UP" I grabbed her hand and I felt her squeeze it I looked up at her shocked.

Her eyes opened again and she winced. Tara turned her head slightly and looked at me. It took her a minute, but I saw her eyes focus slowly on me.

"Shut the fuck up would you im trying to sleep"

"Oh Tara honey thank god your awake" I lent down and hugged her

"Who are you and what did you do with Gemma teller?" she looked at me confused I laughed

"Oh yeah I totally did a hole revamp on my self im a little bit nicer these days I guess that what happened when your daughters been in a coma for almost 3 months but hey im still a bitch trust me still a bitch"

"Has it been that long in my dream it's only been 2 days"

"Nope 2 and a half months Jax is in depressions mode again it always seems to be you that does it to him I think he's going to be so happy when I go and see him in 2 days I think he might have a small heart attach"

"Aww how's the kids?"

"Missing mummy there on there way here with Op we usually bring them around about this time of the day since the doctor said it was okay Abel sits and tells you all about his day and Elizabeth well she just sits there with her hand on your face your heart seems to race a lot when she did that the doctors said that was a good thing"

********2 DAYS LATER Tara's point of view********

"Tara come on please stay in bed I'll tell him you're okay he will be so happy but he won't be happy if he finds out I let you do this"

"I don't care I want to see him he's going to be even happier when he finds out that im there so either help me get dressed in these cloths or get out so I can do it" Gemma huffed and help me get into the cloths we just finished when Opie walked in

"Tara what the fuck are you doing up" I glared at him "Get back in bed what are you thinking Gemma she should be relaxing"

"You don't think I know that the stupid bitch would take no for an answer"

"Hey im sitting right here you know I can hear you"

"We know" Gemma said smiling at me

"Screw you just help me out to the car I've discharged myself any way so im going home I work here enough I don't want to be here any longer then I already have"

"Fine but you can explain to Jax why you are there and then you can stop him from killing us when he finds out that we didn't tell him you where awake"

"Fine so help me" he came over a lifted me up I squeaked a little he must of forgot that im still broken "Op remember broken rib still broken leg take it easy"

"Sorry" he said with a smirk

"No you're not you just love it maybe I'll just save Gemma but not you, you will have to run really fast and really far cause Jax will kill you as soon as he can" I felt him tense I giggled "Don't worry Op I promise ill save you to I love you too much for you to go anywhere "I kissed his cheek

"Thanks a bunch"

********And hour later********

"You know you look funny with that black boot on" Gemma said as we were walking into the prison

"Oh shut up or ill put you in a god dam boot"

"Wow Tara easy it was just a joke"

"I know im so sorry I just won't to hurry up and get in there to see him I miss him so much I can feel it"

"I know honey but we want to give Jax a heart attack so we thought that it would be funny when we walk in we are going to stand side by side and then when he's looking we are going to move aside like an unveiling and then you will be the like a pop up I text Rosen and she talked to the guards and got them to let it go because we both know when he sees you he's going to smother you" I nodded and laughed the guard came over and waved a wand around my cast

"Okay your clear to go through" as we walked in and stepped into the meeting room Op and Gemma didn't move I looked over their shoulder and seen Jax head lying done on his hands I could see without really looking at him that he was malnourished I walked past them and sat down on the seat next to him he didn't look up as I did

"You know I would really love to kiss you right know but I kind of need you to look at me" Jax head shoot up he jumped up and pulled me with him he kissed me as hard and as passionately as he could he started kiss me every place that he could reach saying

"I love you" Kiss "I love you" kiss I firmly planted my lips onto his. He let his tongue trail across my bottom lip asking for entrench that I aloud. I placed my hands on his abs and another in his hair slightly tugging at it. I swear I hurd him moan a little bit, it was to low to be sure so I tugged a little harder he moaned louder I let out a little giggle he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss until we where interrupted

"HEY get your filthy prison mitts of my daughter " Gemma said yelling but with a laugh

"Sorry ma" she smiled and he turned back to me "I. Love .you"

"I love you to. Im so sorry you had to go through all of that stuff"

"No this isn't your fault babe its whoever's fault that hit you" as he said that I got a flash back of what happened I froze when I seen the faces in the car I started to cry

"Babe what's wrong why are you cry am I hurting you" he put me down quickly and take a step back

"No you weren't hurting me" I grabbed him and pulled him closer and kissed him

"Then why are you crying?" He said whipping away my tears

"Because I remember how did this to me" I felt his arms tighten

"Who?' he asked with so much anger in his voice I new it wasn't amid at me but it still scared me

"Don't worry about it for now they will get there's I might go pay a little visit we a few friends of mine AKA Gemma and Lyla"

"Tell me who it was please"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't do anything to them did you forget you that SAMCRO could never hurt a women?"

"Fuck that shit you don't try to kill my old lady and get away with it"

"You really want to know who it was" HE nodded "You're ex wife and that stupid porn slut you slept with that's who tried to kill your old lady" I don't know why but I had the crazy ergs to slap him so I did (SLAP) I hurd gasps come out of the people around me after I did it I regretted doing it "Oh my god Jax baby im so sorry I didn't mean to do that im just angry I don't mean to take it out on you I was meant to keep it on Opie and Gemma not you" I put my hand on his cheek where I slapped him

"Its okay it was my fault that they did it this there not going to get away with this"

"Trust me they wont they will be dead before you get your hands on them honey" Gemma said I turned and looked at her and smiled I turned back to Jax and kissed him

"So I hurd from a little birdie that you haven't eaten in a few days and you haven't left your cell and you keep reading a letter that I wrote you can a ask which letter it is' he smiled and pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me I looked down and seen that it was the letter I wrote to him when he was first in here "Why this one" he smiled and pointed to the bottom and seen the little picture pasted at the bottom I looked down and seen the small wallet picture of Abel and I at his birthday "okay so I get the hole keep looking at the letter but why the no leaving the cell or not leaving?"

"Because when you hurt I always hurt and it didn't feel right knowing that you where in a hospital fighting for you life and our kids had no parents around to take care of them and I felt it was my fault if it wasn't for this life that I live then you wouldn't have been in the passion" he looked down he had that same look on his face the look that he had when he started to push me away and slept whit that whore (Okay so I know that I keep calling her that sorry if that's really sad to anyone but I really hate Ima in this story like full on hate her lolz but don't worry I promise ill only mention her maybe once or twice more and that's it) I started glaring at him.

"What?"

"Don't you ask me what Teller. I know you and the last time you looked like that you started to push me out of your life; don't think about doing that twice. I know with your life it's dangerous but look at what just happened they came after me not you not SAMCRO me so get theses fucked up thoughts out of your head im not going any where okay I told you that I would be here no matter what. You can't worry about everything Jax trust me I know I've tried." He kissed her "You know you're a good man with a good heart that's why I feel in love with you all that long ago"

"When you came back into town it was like a sign that I had a second chance at making it better it was like a sign that it was time to make my life better"

"So Mr. hot and sexy 1 more month and you get to come home any big plans?" I asked

"Nah properly just hang out with the love of my life and my kids and maybe teach my daughter how to whoop some boys ass," I laughed

"Yeah you will be hanging out with your old lady and kids but there is no way in hell you will be teaching my kids that and any way she's WAY to small for you to be teaching her that and any way you have to get through Abel to do that"

"Why?" he looked at me confused

"Oh that's right so you know how big brother takes care of little sister" He nodded "Well its like that just 100 times worse he get really mad when people make her cry he feeds her he wont even let me near her most of the time he's like a freaking body guard he's like you in every way lets just hope he don't get you sluty ways" we laughed

"Nah he will be a real man at least we know he will be a protector especially of girls"

We sat there the rest of the time talking about Abel and things to do when he got home when it was time to leave as I got up to stand he jumped up to help me but went to quick I could see that he was starting to get pail i could see that he was about to pass out

"Shit Jax baby sit down quick" Before he could he fell backwards he was still had my hand so I feel with him lucky Opie was there and court us

Hey guys tell me what you think review please it means a hole lot to me when you do.

What if I say I wont upload another chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews lol no I couldn't do that to you guys id feel so mean if I did and the chapters would properly build up and I would of finished by the time you guys got chapter 12 lol.

Well let me know what you think PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE I love hearing what you have to say don't feel you have to be nice you don't have to you can be mean if you wont I can take it grow up around guys you learn to take it :-) So please tell me what you think.

Oh yeah and ive finished chapter 8 so if you guys can give me at least 4 maybe even 3 reviews today I will promise to have your chapter 8 up in less then 24 hours of putting this on up and if I do say so myself it end in the most AWSOMIST way well you guys might not think that but I like the way it ends with some (Ssaa hoppingwa imeta) I don't remember what language that is all I remember is how to say it and spell it lol if you wont to know what it say PM me and ill tell you

I wanted to ask you guys something. So I read this story the other day its called the life and death of Mimi Teller it is amazing honestly it made me cry and that really isn't and easy thing to do the title explains what the story is about but what im saying is that you should read it its really good. But any way what I was going to say is ever since I read that story I cant stop thinking about writing a story where Jax has a little sister I have all these AWSOME ideas in my head for it that its crazy but I wanted to see what you girls thought of it would you guys read something like that would it be something new and different that you would want to read it let me know please. Sorry my little rant is so long. SMILES, SMILES Love you all

REVIEW button right there at the bottom push it PLEASE


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

I was on the ground sitting next to Jax trying to get him to wake up he passed out the dumb ass

"Jax. Jax wake up its me Tara wake up" I slapped his face he didn't move "I need water. Gemma give me that bottle of water that I had" she throw it to me I started tipped it on his face before the bottle was empty he started to cough and sat up "Fuck you Jax next time im in hospital remind me to get someone to force feed you I don't care if they have to shave it down you throat or feed you through a tube you ass hole" he laughed "don't laugh at me"

"I wasn't laughing at you I was more laughing at the fact that you know how I felt when you where like that" I punched his arm

"Your still an ass hole drink this" I stuck the bottle in his face I started to fell tired so I laid my head on his lap (Okay so I know that this wouldn't actually happen in a prison but let me have it, it seems so sweet and cute this way)

"Tara you okay"

"Yeah Clay im fine I guess ive just had a little to much FUN for today" I said slapping Jax leg I hurd him hiss I looked at him shocked "I didn't hit you that hard did I?"

"Nah babe just hurt my leg yesterday is all" she smiled but layback down. Jax started to run a soothing hand through my hair before leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. "You better not leave me again," I murmured softly against his cheek.

"I wont babe I promise when I get out of here and the club is fine for a few days we will go on a trip some where any where" Fisting a hand in to his hair, I brought his mouth back to mine and whispered

"I love you Jackson Teller"

"I love you to Tara Knowles" they kissed passionately they hurd a bunch of cat call going on around them they separated laughing

"I better get going before I get a call telling me the kids a running up the wall. Promise me you will eat as much as you can when you eat tonight I don't wont to lose you to starvation"

"I will I might be able to get some of the boys to give me extra" I smiled and kissed his nose he got up and pulled with him he laughed when I stumbled over my boot

"Keep laughing at me and now sex for you for at least 2 more months"

"Well its not like I can have sex for at least another month and you can't go another month without sex"

"You would be surprised im pretty sure this is the longest you have ever gone without it since you first had sex"

"Well you kind of"

"Are you serious I went 2 years without having sex with anyone after I left what did you wait and hour wait no I take that back 5 minutes" I laughed

"Oh what ever you did not go that long you couldn't keep your hands off me after we first had sex I pretty sure it was at least 5 maybe 6 times a day"

"Shut up" I smacked his head I lent in and whispered in his ear "Maybe when you get home ill show you what I did to keep me happy for all that time" he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer I laughed at him I pushed his chest away from we and quickly walked over to Clay he lent down and hugged me "Watch over him please don't let anything happen to him I cant lose him Clay" he lent back and kissed my cheek

"I promise we the boys and I will do everything we can"

"Thank you" Before I new it all the boys had started to hug me "Okay guys you can put me down now"

"Yeah get you hands of my old lady get your own old lady," you could here the jealousy in his voice they laughed

"Sharing is caring Jax" Bobby said

" I aint sharing shit. EVER" I had to smile at that

"My man got romance coming out his ass" everyone laughed "Bye guys" I waved a blow a kiss to Jax

"Hold up" Jax yelled I turned back "That song on your phone its been bugging me for months why is it you ring tone?"

"Really?" I laughed, "Because it was something Gemma, Lyla and I did watch this" I rang Gemma's phone that song came on I hung up and rang Lyla and put it on speaker

"Hey Tara the kids are okay are you on your way home?"

"Yeah Hun just one Question what song came up when I rang" she laughed

"Keri Hilson Breaking point of course"

"Thanks babe just wanted to know for something ill see you soon" I hung up "See is it okay" he nodded

"Its okay with him but why do Gemma and Lyla have it" Clay asked

"John and Mark" "Gemma said

"Whose mark?" Opie asked

"Lyla's first boyfriend he was sleeping with her best friend" He looked shocked but nodded "You tell her I told you that ill kill you all slowly and painfully"

"Yah as much is this is making me look bad she serious"

"Thanks now bye for the 4th time"

_******** 1 month later the day Jax gets out********_

"Come on Tara Nita's got the kids and the boys will e let out in less then an hour so hurry up" Opie was yelling at me I showed what I thought of him and stuck my middle finger at him "okay easy there bitchy. God you need to get laid baby then you will be nicer"

"Fuck you Op" he laughed

"Come on lets go" I grabbed Jax's bike helmet and key and pulled the bike out of the garage "Are you sure you can ride Tara you only got you cast of yesterday?"

"Im fine Op I promise if my legs sore ill pull over"

"Yeah well that's not the only thing that im thinking about while your hiding from Jax he's properly gonna bet the crap out of one of the boys thinking that its they where on his bike"

"Then I wont hide ill just lay on his bike looking a sexy as I can and will be fine I wont have to stitch any one up till at least tomorrow" he smiled

"Okay lets go"

_********An Hour Later ********_

Opie and I had been sitting waiting for the boys for about 20 minutes now and I was getting impassionate

"Fuck this is starting to piss me of we where late getting here but there still not out"

"Calm down Tara just give them a minute there properly just grabbing all their stuff right now and walking out"

"You better fucking hope so or im gonna staring punching you every minute that it take from now on" he smiled but I could see the slit cringe Chibbs and Kozik started to laugh "Fuck up Kozik or ill start on you as well" I stood up to stand next to him after the first minute went by I punched him in the gut "Next time it get lower" he tensed next to me I had an evil smile on my face I could see that Opie was happy it wasn't him. Just as the next minute was about to tick by I hurd the bell ring for the gate being open I smiled and gave Kozik a quick punch and quickly jumped on the bike all the boys where smiling and laughing when they came out but no Jax I looked at Clay confused

"He just had to sign something to get something he had in his pocket the day we came in here" I nodded I gave all the boys a hug and punched Kozik again before I sat back down on the bike and lend my head against the tank and closed my eyes.

I could hear the boys laughing and asking why I did that. But I honestly didn't have a clue I have been such a cranky person lately that it was freaking me out was like be coming a Gemma and all the boys would laugh at me about it. I think its more I need Jax I miss him like crazy I hate that he's been gone this long and think its also because I wont to beat the crap out of Wendy and Ima but we cant find them we know there still in charming we just don't know where. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jax leaned against the bike and kissed me, causing every thought to fly out of my head.

His hands were in my hair, his scent was all around me, his lips were rough against mine, and they burned, melting me until I wasn't sure who I was anymore, until I wasn't sure of anything. My hands seized his face, pulling him closer to me.

His kiss was so familiar, yet it never failed to melt me into a flushed, gasping mess of something that used to resemble Tara. I could never assemble a coherent thought when he was kissing me; all I could think of, all I registered, were his lips moving with mine, and the sound of my heart in my ears, beating so fast I was surprised it didn't break down.

I didn't want to pull away but I new that the boys where still there and I new that if we stayed like this any longer it was going to lead to something BAD but I was lost in his kiss, lost in his scent, and I wanted to stay lost forever. Somehow. My fingers ended up tugging on the ends of his hair, wanting to keep him there,

My heart stuttered and jumped when he suddenly deepened the kiss, surprising me. It didn't seem like he wanted to pull away either. His hands left my hair and ran over my shoulders, down my sides, somehow burning me and making me shiver at the same time. My mind was in a complete whirlwind, and I was quickly losing all sense of myself. And I was beginning to feel very, very hot

My hands left his hair and clutched onto his shoulders, trying to use them as a means to pull myself even closer to him. My hands started to slide down his chest, and I let them. His chest was solid under my fingers, his muscles tensing in response. I put my hands under his shirt I loved to stare at his bare chest, but touching it was oh so much better. He made a growling noise, low in his throat, that made my heart beat painfully fast. I felt his hands wrap around my waist tightly, and so quickly I wasn't sure how it happened, I was sitting on his lap on the bike. I almost fainted. His lips were rougher, more fervent against mine, and his hands ran up my spine and back down again, setting my skin on fire. My mind was clouded; I couldn't think, I could barely breathe, I thought my heart was going to explode…

until we where interrupted by laughing and someone wrapping there arms around my waist and pulling me away from Jax I growled in response I seen the look Jax face 100 times before and it was the look of 'Im gonna kill who ever did that' look I laughed and looked down at the hands that where around me I see the name Fiona and Kerrianne on the arm so I new it was Chibbs

"Honey if I was you I would put me down I know you where trying to stop us from going to far but if you don't let me go im gonna Kick you in the nuts and then when im done Jax will be next" his arms dropped me straight away because I was lifted up from the ground and my leg isn't fully healed it hurt "Shit" I hissed as I fell to the ground

"Oh sorry sweet heart" Jax ran over and picked me up

"You alright babe?"

"Yeah baby im fine" Jax punched Chibbs "Don't be mean to him he didn't know about my leg no one did im meant to be wearing this weird boot thing the doctor gave after I got my other one taken of yesterday but I didn't wont to wear it today I wanted today be a good day not a sad on" he nodded "Come on lets go before I start getting calls from Gemma going of at me wanting to know what the hell is taking so long then ill get all smart ass and tell her where having sex on the side of the road and then she will get pissed at me and there will be no fun tonight just a lot of fights" Clay laughed

"Yep no that sounds about right. How are you any way Hun?"

"Like I was hit by a car and was in a coma for almost 2 months a month ago" he smiled

"Well its good to see you though"

"Thanks"

_********Back at the clubhouse******** _

We got back to the clubhouse when Jax had shaken everyone's hand he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the office.

"What's up baby" I asked him Instead of saying anything he pushed me against the wall and kissed me again. I began to push his cut off his arms and ripped at his shirt. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and began kissing his way down my body. He stopped and began taking off my pants. Once i stepped out of them i shoved him against the wall and started pushing his shirt off his shoulders. I rubbed her hands over his chest and down his stomach. I took off his belt and then his pants leaving them both in just underwear. Our lips met again igniting the fire and passion that had built up over the past 14 months. Jax quickly removed the rest of our clothing and pushed me against the wall again.

"I love you Tara," he said

"I know I love you to"

That was the last of our talking as we made love right there in the office against the door. When we were finished and reality hit her Tara began to laugh; making him smile. But a little confused

"What are you laughing at you crazy women"

"You. Me. Us how we just did it in your mums office against her door and how she's going to kill us when she finds out" he laughed

"Well then we just have to do everything that was can to make sure she doesn't find out then wont we" I giggled and put my cloths back on as I was putting my shirt on I hurd him hiss I looked over at him and seen him looking at the scar under my arm I quickly pulled the shirt down to keep him from seeing the other scars. I seen his fist clench

"Come on baby let not worry about that for tonight lets just have a good time then we can go home to our beautiful family and do what we just did ALL night" He smiled "There's that smile I know and love so much" I grabbed him and pulled him closer and kissed him

"I can't wait to see the kids are they with Nita?"

"Yeah she going to stay until we get home or she might just crash on the couch" he nodded we wrapped our arms around each other and stayed like that until Lyla came up and pulled me away to dance I had a few shots before I did I wasn't dancing unless I was at least a little tipsy

********Jax point of view********

I was sitting at the bar watching Tara and Lyla dancing when Opie came and sat down next to me

"Hey bro you better be looking at your own girl their you got that lusty look in your eyes"

"Fuck you man. Of course im looking at Tara fuck looking at anyone else I could watch that girl all night and not get bored"

"You got it BAD"

"Yeah and don't I know it. She could come over here right now and tell me to rub her feet and I would do it and take the pussy jokes from the boys" he laughed we looked over at the girls and seen to guys heading over to them

"Bro I think we may have a problem"

"Oh fuck yes this is what I need to beat the crap out of a couple of guys for the 14 months that I couldn't" we got up and walked over to Tara and Lyla and stood in front of them looking at the guys trying to talk to them

"Is there a problem here" one of them asked

"Yeah stop hitting o these girls"

"Why I don't see your named tagged on her?"

"Oh actually" Tara said I looked at her and she stepped in front of me and showed him her rist it was like a tattoo that was shaped like a bracelet with Jax Abel and Elizabeth written in Monotype Corsiva around it "So why don't you turn the fuck around and walk in the other direction"

"What about her" The other guy said "She single?" she lifted her hand showing of her engagement ring and also a tattoo that looks like Tara's one

"So like she said turn the fuck around and walk the other direction before these boys beat the living fuck out of you"

"Sorry" They both said putting their hands up and walking away once they where far enough away I started to laugh and turned back around to Tara

"Shit what the fuck did you guys do to my girl?" I grabbed her and pulled her close to me

"We turned her into a real sons girl like a mini Gemma"

"Well make sure the old Tara comes back sometime I love the old Tara and the new one of course" she smiled and kissed me

"Hey, Hey no more of that we don't want what happened in your mums office to happen again" Lyla said Tara froze and looked over at Lyla

"What?" her voice sounded shocked and scared "You can't tell Gemma"

"We wont trust me when I say your not the only ones that have done it in their" Lyla laughed I looked at Op

"No way dude you didn't" he nodded "When?"

"When we got back from Ireland and when I got back from Chicago" I shook my head

"I need some air" Tara said

"Come on ill go with you" Lyla said I laughed as they walked out I could see the blush still on Tara's face

********Tara's point of view*********

(Hey guys I know this keeps going back and forward between these to but this is the end of the chapter it had to come down to Tara's point of view to work with what I wanted so enjoy)

"Oh my god I cant believe you guys new that we went in there please tell me no one else seen?"

"Nah we distracted them we told them that you guys where going in there to call Nita to tell her that you guys would be later home then you thought"

"Oh thank you" we went and sat down at the picnic table

We where sitting there for 10 minutes talking about the wedding when we both seen to people standing in front of us blocking the sun we looked up and seen the 2 people that we both never wanted to see again especially not here

"Ima…"

"Wendy…"

Haha tell me what you guys think im sorry if its to long tell me if it is and ill shorten the chapters up a bit do you guys like the way that I ended it tell me if it was good or bad I cant wait for to hear what you guys well your girl cause im pretty sure no guys would read these stories lol. So tell me what you girls think the good the bad the ugly.

Love all you guys for the awesome reviews and the PM'S your all awesome.

REVIEW button right there at the bottom push it PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE¸ PLEAS, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_  
>"Oh my god, I can't believe you guys knew that we went in there! Please tell me no one else saw?"<br>"Nah we distracted them. We told them that you guys were going in there to call Nita and tell her that you guys would be home later than you thought."  
>"Oh thank you." We went and sat down at the picnic table.<br>We were sitting there for 10 minutes talking about the wedding when we both saw two people standing in front of us, blocking the sun. We looked up and saw the two people that we both never wanted to see again, especially not here.  
>"Ima…"<br>"Wendy…"We both said their names, at the same time  
>"What the fuck are you doing here? Do you have a death wish bitch's" Lyla said.<br>"Shut up would you bitch," Wendy said. Lyla stepped forward to punch her, but I got to her first. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew I was grabbing Wendy by her neck and throwing her on the ground. I jumped on top of her and began to punch as many times as I could before Ima tried to pull me of her, but Lyla got to her first. Before I could go after her, Lyla just walked up to her and gave her a right cross to the chin. She fell to the ground where Lyla got on top of her and continued punching her. Ima was able to grab Lyla 's hair and tried pulling it, which just ** her off more. Lyla started to hit her harder till you could physically see that she was knocked out. I looked down and saw that Wendy was as well. I jumped up and pulled Lyla off of Ima.  
>"Stop, don't kill her just yet. We need to take them inside. It's starting to get darker and we need them hidden so that no one walking past will see anything." She nodded. I went inside and found Opie and Jax at the bar<br>"Baby I need your help with something, can you give me a hand?" I whispered in his ear. He turned around with a huge smile on his face "Oh no, don't even think about it I wasn't talking about that kind of help, like I need you to carry in a body for me" He looked at me confused, and looked around for Lyla.  
>"Oh fuck, what did you do to Lyla?" I laughed<br>"What's wrong with Lyla?" opie said  
>"Nothing god, I didn't do anything to her she's outside." I grabbed both of their shirts and pulled them outside. Once we were outside, I stopped when I saw Lyla on top of Wendy punching her in the face and she didn't look like she wanted to stop. Op quickly ran over and lifted her off but not before a flailing leg got one more kick. I ran over to Lyla. She was still struggling with Opie's hold.<br>"Lyla calm down, she's out cold I promise. You can help me when I'm beating the crap out of Wendy. You let out all that anger that you have on Ima"  
>"No I want her. The fuckin bitch threatened to kill my family" I leaned in to whisper in her ear.<br>"We can kill her before she stands up." I pulled back and saw a smile spread across her face. I could see her relax into Opie's hold.  
>"Okay will grab the hair you guys grab the legs for us." I walked over to Wendy. "I'm gonna go on the other side of her." As I stepped over her I gave her a swift kick in the side. I heard Jax laugh. We walked inside and dropped them in the middle of the floor.<br>"Are they dead?" I heard Clay yell across the room over the music. Before I could answer the music was turned down.  
>"No, but they will be when they wake up. After we beat the ** out of them one more time, maybe a few more times, I'll figure out what I'm going to do with them. Maybe see if they would go one on one with me in the ring, now that would be fun." Everyone laughed.<br>"Hey Chuckie, can you get me a bottle of ICE cold water please?" He nodded and left. A few minutes later he came back. I thanked him and grabbed the bottle. I walked over to Wendy first and kicked her in the side, hoping that would wake her up, but nothing. So I tipped a bit of the water on her face. She screamed and sat up. I smiled.  
>"Hello Wendy was that cold?" She blinked a few times then glared at me.<br>"Fuck you bitch!" She tried to stand up, but I pushed her back down.  
>"I wouldn't try and go anywhere. You wouldn't even be able to move two steps before someone had you pinned down." She looked around and saw all the people. As soon as her eyes landed on Jax she smiled, now that ** me off. I kicked her in the face and she screamed out on pain. "Did that hurt?" She growled. "That's what I thought." I grabbed the chair and sat down in front of her. "I have a question for you. Why did you think you would get out of hitting me with the car? You couldn't just come to me and try to beat the crap out of me that way? What, did you think if I die Jax is gonna be depressed and need someone to help him with our kids, so he was going to come running back to you?"<br>She started to laugh."Nah, I was hoping you would die and I would get my son back."  
>I laughed. "Oh that's hysterical." I grabbed her head and smacked it against the ground."fuck you! I missed my daughters' first words because I was in a ** coma, and MY son missed me. He cried for mommy, not the crank ** of a lady who looked after him for as long as you did. He was looking for me, he's real mother. Don't ever look at Jax or ill knock your teeth out. He's not yours. He never was and he never will be."<br>She smiled and looked over him I kicked her in the mouth this time she spat out her tooth. "I told you I would knock them out, want me to do it again cause I will."  
>Jax came over to me and whispered in my ear. "Are you okay babe you seem… crazy?"<br>"Oh I'm fine I'm just letting out all my built up anger." He kissed my neck and went back to where he was. I looked over to Ima and she was waking up. I got up, walked over to her, and slapped her in the face to wake her up quicker.  
>"Hey Ima. You got a boyfriend yet?" I wanted to make sure she wasn't leaving anyone behind when I kill her.<br>"What the fuck does it matter to you?" Lyla punched her in the face.  
>"Everything ,now answer her" Ima looked up at me, then to Lyla.<br>"What happened to you? You were better than this."  
>"I was, until you tried to kill my friend, my soon to be husbands sister. You put her family through hell thinking that she wasn't going to make it. Her kids went without a mother for so long because of you. You almost killed people because of your stupid actions." I looked back at Jax, realizing she was talking about him. I looked him over and saw that he was still so skinny. It freaked me out but I knew he would be okay. He smiled at me. I motioned with my hand for him to come here. When he stepped closer I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. As I did, I heard Wendy say something, but I ignored her. She must have grabbed my leg because I felt pressure on my knee, right where it had been broken. I pushed Jax back a bit and shook my leg. She let it go and I kicked her in the face.<br>"You both are really starting to ** me off. Even if I was going to let you live, I would be putting your skunk asses in jail. I still remember who hit me, so Wendy you would NEVER have gotten Abel."  
>I looked over at Ima "Ima do you have a boyfriend or not?" You could tell I had so much anger in my voice.<br>"No I don't bitch! What you want to rub that in my face? You get the guy who gives you everything and I have nothing?"  
>"No... But I do now." I jumped up, grabbed Jax, and kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could. I moved his cut away, lifted his shirt, and showed his sexy . "You see these? They're mine. I can go like this," as I rubbed my hand all over them "As much as I want and I can do this." I leaned down and licked his abs, "All day long." I looked up at Jax and he had a smirk on his face. "And see that?" I pointed to his face. "That smirk is my smirk. He's mine. So you can think and dream about him all you want, but at the end of the day, who does he come home to? Me. Whose face does he see before he goes to sleep and when we wakes up? Mine.<br>"Haha, who would want to look at your face when they wake up in the morning? He probably thinks there's a ** clown in front of him."  
>I laughed."Fuck you go rot in hell." I turned to Jax and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled out his gun at the same time Lyla pulled out Opie's. They tried to grab the guns from us. "Leave it." I said. He looked deep into my eyes, looking for something that wasn't there. He nodded and stepped back. "Turn the music up for a second please." It got loud enough for the sound of a gun to go off and no one nearby would hear.<br>"Tara you can't do this, you will regret it later." Clay shouted.  
>"She might, but I won't." Gemma said, as she took the gun out of my hand and shot both girls in the head. The music was turned back down.<br>"Stupid ** mess with my daughter and think you can get away with it" I looked over at her and smiled.  
>"Well isn't tonight the night for crazy. We've been out of the cell for less than three hours and we've seen Jax and Tara dry humping on the back of a bike, Tara and Lyla beat the crap out of two **, Tara ** licking Jax, and Gemma shot two girls then told everyone that she thinks of Tara as her daughter. And I though prison was crazy. I think I want to go back!" Clay said. "I think every sentence I said had your name in it Tara. You made this day more fun than I thought."<br>I smiled and laughed."Yeah I know. I guess that's what happens when your boyfriend goes to prison and you hang out with Gemma too long. You become like her…. Crazy Bitch."  
>She turned and glared at me "You love me"<br>"Yeah to much" I smiled at her  
>After about half an hour of talking and laughing about everything that happened in the last 14 months, Jax and I decided to head home. I thanked Kozik and Chuckie for cleaning up the mess from the girls. I didn't ask what they did with the bodies. I didn't want to know. I was just glad that I didn't have to worry about them again.<p>

NEXT MORING Jax point of view

I woke up and took in my surroundings. I still couldn't believe I was finally at home. I heard Tara calling out to Abel.  
>"Abel honey don't go up there, your dad's asleep!"<br>"No he's not mamma."  
>"Yes he is, last time I checked he was."<br>"He won't be when I'm finished." I heard him as he walked in the door "DADDY WAKE UP!" I smiled a looked over at him he was standing at the end of the bed with a huge grin on his face  
>"Abel get back out he- Oh Jax baby your awake, sorry I was changing Eli when he came running in here. Go back to sleep and ill wake you later."<br>I smiled at her."Don't worry babe I was wake any way it didn't feel right without you here. How long have you been awake?"  
>"Ahh, since about five. You got a bit crazy in your sleep and kind of slapped me."<br>"Oh Fuck babe I'm sorry."  
>"Fuck?" Abel said<br>"ABEL" Tara said "Don't you ever say that again do you hear me? That is a bad word that you should not be saying." He put his head down and nodded "And you" She pointed at me. "Watch your language around our kids. And it's fine, you woke me up from the dream that I keep having. It just won't stop, so I thank you for the slap." I looked over at her confused.  
>"What dream?" She looked down at Abel.<br>"I'll explain later." She came over and grabbed Abel. "Play with your dad for awhile while I take a shower with Eli." I laughed and grabbed Abel and started to tickle him. He screamed out for Tara, but I just kept tickling him. After a few minutes I stopped and he started to hit me. I grabbed his hands and pinned them to his side.  
>"So son, mommy told me that you have been very protective of Elizabeth lately. Want to tell me why that is?"<br>"Because uncle Opie told me that I should always take care of my little sister, no matter how mad she might make me." I smiled and pulled him close to my chest.  
>"That's my boy." I felt so much love for my son right then. He's a good boy who loves his mom and his sister. He's everything I'm not. He's a happy kid. He's a smart kid, he's almost 2 years old and he can speak a whole sentence without taking a break.<br>I felt a tear run down my cheek. Abel sat up and wiped it away. I felt so relaxed here in the house with my family, with my kids, with the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
>"Are you okay daddy?"<br>"I'm fine son. I love you" I kissed his head.  
>"Love you to daddy."<br>We had laid there for awhile when I started to hear snores coming out of Abel. I looked down and laughed. He had his thumb in his mouth with his other hand wrapped around my fingers. He had my hand pulled close to his chest. I could still hear Tara in the shower, so I decided to go back to sleep myself…  
>"Jax… Jax baby wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes and saw Tara standing there, a smile spread across my face.<br>"Hey sexy" she giggled.  
>"Hey hot stuff. Wanna do me a favor and let go of our son there. He needs to go for a bath and you have a tight hold on him." I looked over at the clock it was 10:30.<br>"Fuck, why did you let me sleep so long babe. You should of woken me when you and Eli where finished in the shower. I would of helped."  
>"You and Abel looked so sweet and peaceful. I even got a picture but you can't have it, it's mine." I smiled.<br>"Anything for you babe." I looked down at Abel and he had a big smile on his face "What you smiling at son?"  
>"You and mamma"<br>"What about me and mamma?"  
>"You keep calling each other babe and baby but mamma, daddies not a baby. Eli is and dad, mammas not a babe." We laughed "What?"<br>"Son mommy is a babe. Babe means pretty and I don't know why mommy calls me baby. I honestly don't know what she sees in me"  
>"I see a good man with a good heart who loves his family and his kids and will always protect them no matter how much danger he gets put it" I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me and kissed her. As she pulled back Eli started to cry. "My girl always got timing."<br>"Go, Abel can come for a shower with me." She kissed Abel and left. I could see that he didn't want to go for a shower so I held him with me on my shoulder. After a minute he got comfortable and laid his head on my shoulder.  
>We weren't in there long before I heard Tara knocking on the door.<br>"Jax, Opie's here with the kids. They want to see uncle Jax. Said they got something for you."  
>"Okay ill be out in a sec."<p>

"Hey bro what's up. Tara said you had something for me?"  
>"Yeah man, I figured I should give you this since you said you were going to do it today." He passed me an envelope. I looked at him confused. I was trying to figure out what would be in the envelope. I opened it up and saw the little box in there.<br>"Oh yeah, thanks man I forgot that I actually got it." We both laughed.  
>"Yeah well you owe me BIG. Do you know how hard it was to make sure Lyla didnt tell her? Those two girls talk like they're in high school, always calling each other, texting its freaking annoying."<br>"Aww man, you love it you know you do." I slapped his back. "Any way, they probably won't as much now that I'm back."  
>"Yeah you better fucking hope."<p>

************  
>"Hey ma, you seen Tara?"<br>"Yeah baby, she went to put Abel down in the room with Eli. The kids wore him out."  
>"Thanks ma." I walked into the room and I could hear Tara singing.<br>"And when I couldn't sleep you would hold my hand and be with me  
>You're always there when I need you<br>You're my angel my baby, and I will always love you" She whispered the last bit I've always known she could sing, I've just never heard her. She's always kept it to herself, said she was scared of what people would think. I guess she didn't know how good she sounds.  
>"Tara can I talk to you?" I whispered. Her head snapped around and looked at me. She jumped up and walked over to me and pulled me out into the hall.<br>"How long were you standing there for?"  
>"Not long, but long enough to hear how amazing you sound."<br>"Haha right. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
>"Okay here goes. "I got down on one knee and looked up at Tara. She looked at me shocked but also a little confused. I guess she wasn't expecting me to do this. "Tara…..<p>

Haha I know im so mean end that way what is he going to say is it going to be cheesy is it going to be a Marry me or is he just going to say "So what do you say be my wife" you have to wait and see now  
>Love you guys so much thank you for the reviews im sorry to all those people where mad at me for thinking my little AN was chapter 9 but look now it is Chapter 9 Tell me what you thing REVIEW, REVIEW

Im so sorry to all those people that thought i was going to update on the 11th i got really sick and couldnt do anything im so sorry

Thank you to JBO8 who helped me out with everything

And happy birthday to Pureeivl230 im so sorry i didnt put it up i hope you had a grate day though


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Tara Knowles I have known you since I was 4 years old ive loved you since I was 14 you were there when my dad died you where the only thing that kept me together. You are my other half your the person I wont to be with forever the one that I wont to grow old and crabby with. You are the last person I think about and see when I got to sleep and you're the first person I wont to see and think about when I wake up and I wont to think about you as my wife so" I pulled out the little box and opened it "Tara Knowles will you marry me?" She stood there watching me for a minute I think she was looking for some kind of sign that I was kidding that Opie or Juice is going to jump out of one of the rooms and scream 'Jokes we just got you on camera and you thought Jax would propose' or something.

After a minute or two I stood up but her eyes stayed where I was "Tara?" I lifted her chin up towards me "Are you okay baby" As soon as I sad baby a huge smile spread across her face she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and started to kiss me I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her harder and faster before we could go any father we where interrupted by someone clearing there throat I put her down and seen mum and the club standing there

"So if that going on does that mean she said yes?" Clay said

"Well no"

"Wait they knew?" Tara said she sounded mad

"Yeah they where the ones that helped me get the ring"

"Hold up hold up, NO?"

"Yeah she kind of didn't answer she just jumped on me" I looked over at Tara "So?" She lent in and whispered in my ear

"Ive loved you since I was 9 from when you were there for me when mom died. I love you and I need you, You are like my other half so of course I will marry you" I smiled and picked her up and spun her around I kissed her passionate, gently, lovingly, in any way that I could for an hour before I was dragged away by the club hugging us I smiled and laughed at the boys stupid jokes but I was more happy that Tara said yes

"Hey Jackie boy" Chibbs yelled I turned and looked at him "We know she's engaged but we don't see a ring?" I laughed and pulled the box out of my pocket she walked over to me with a huge smile on her face and put her hand out I take the ring out and put it on her finger she gasped when she seen the ring

"This is the ring I seen at the store with Lyla" she looked up at me crying I smiled and nodded

"Yeah I got Opie to ask Lyla and take you out and say that she was looking for wedding rings and get Lyla to scope you out" I wiped away here tears

"It was the first ring I seen and I fell in love without" she spun around and looked at Lyla "That's why you went back inside after we walked out"

"Yeah I knew that we couldn't wait if we had come back to get it later someone would have brought it and I could see that it was the perfect one you started to cry when you seen it"

"I was pregnant"

"Still you cried," We laughed at her and she blushed we started to walk down the hall back into the back yard when we hurd Eli cry. Tara turned to get her but I stopped her

"Ill get her" she smiled and nodded and went with everyone else I walked back to the room and seen Eli rolling around between the pillows "Hey baby girl" I picked her up "Did all that noise wake you" she waved her hands around "ill take that as a yes" she laughed and grabbed my finger "Guess what baby. Mummy and daddy are getting married" She pulled my finger harder "I wonder if you will be mamma's brides maid like Abel will be my best man with Uncle Opie"

"OH YEAH" I hurd him yell I looked around trying to figure out how he hurd that when I seen the baby monitor

"Yeah should we tell him that if he keeps listing to my daughters and my conversation he wont be my best man it will be just Abel" I hurd a small sorry and laughed "So where were we… Oh that's right we where talking about mom you know you look so much like her well maybe you have my eyes big beautiful blue eyes. I feel so sorry for your brother having to kick every guys ass that looks at you' She giggled and waved her hands around in the air I laughed

"So baby girl ive been thinking its your brothers birthday in a few weeks and mummy has gotten all the party supplies set up she basically got everything done but she hasn't got he presents from you and me yet so I was thinking that tomorrow we go and find hi something just you me and nanas car when we ask her if we can borrow it" she grabbed my beard and pulled on it's a plan then. So my girl do you wont to go back to sleep or do you wont to come and have lunch with daddy?" she pulled on my beard again I laughed and walked out of the room Tara came over to take her but I shock my head and sat down at the table I looked around and seen that everyone was watching me with Eli "What?" they all started to laugh "WHAT?"

"Nothing baby…. nothing," Tara said kissing me

"No way you guys have to tell me what's so fucking funny" Tara slapped my head I remembered she said no swearing around the kids "Sorry" I whispered

"You Jax that's what so funny" Lyla said I looked at her confused "Ever since you seen Eli you have become a softie the way you are with Tara and Abel and DEFFIANTLY Eli its different but I guess that's what happens when you have a little SOA princess"

"I guess so"

******** Next day********

"Come on Eli help daddy out we have been walking around this store for an hour and we still don't have anything you're a girl your meant to be good at shopping" I hurd a girlish laugh com from behind me I spun around and seen a blond lent over laughing

"What is she 6 months old how is she meant to know how to shop at that we age" I smiled and laughed

"Trinity what are you doing here" I walked over and gave her a hug

"Mum and I thought it would be nice to come see Abel we new his birthday was coming up shortly and we wanted to stick around check out charming and maybe see if we can stay around for Abel's party and we stopped in here on the way to TM to get him something. How are you Darlin?" she giggled

"Oh ha. Im good. You?"

"Good, Good have a fiancée now met him after you left good guy you will have to meet him soon he's in town with ma and I"

"Oh yeah that's good I might have to have little chat to him"

"Oh yeah the best way to get in me pants" I laughed

"Nah. What is it with everyone getting married Tara and I got engaged yesterday and Opies getting married in a few weeks and now you"

"I guess it something in the air" I smiled in nodded. Trinity put her hand on Eli's belly

"And who's this little cutie"

"Oh my bad. Trinity meet you niece Elizabeth Rose Teller and she's not 6 months she 8 months" She looked up at me confused

"Wait so does that mean while you were in Ireland your girl was pregnant?"

"Yeah but I didn't find out till the day we got Abel back"

"Dang Jax's. Where is the lucky lady any way" she turned to look around the store

"Properly at the club with Abel. Tara would love to meet you… When I tell her about you" she looked at me shocked

"She doesn't know im your sister?"

"Well more like she doesn't know about you at all really" she slapped my head

"Jesus Jax what has it been almost 2 years?"

"14 months and 1 week" she laughed

"Well aren't you smart"

"Not really its just easy when you spend 14 months in jail"

"Fuck me you'll have ta fill me in on every thin" I nodded

"Come on help me find a gift for Abel since Eli here isn't much help," she laughed

"Can I" she put her arms out to hold her I smiled and handed Eli to her "She's beautiful"

"Thanks she looks like her mum"

"She must be beautiful then" I smiled and nodded

"So where's this boy toy of yours?"

"He's waiting in the car with mum I told him I wouldn't be to long and he's not a boy toy he's my fiancée"

"Yeah, yeah" we walked around the store talking and laughing when we hurd someone call out Trinity's name she spun around with a shocked look on her face "Chris. What are you doing?"

"Your ma sent me in she was getting pissed that you were taking your time. But I see you meet another guy in here instead" he seemed angry he was glaring at Trinity I stepped forward and put my hand out

"Jax Teller, Trinity's older brother V.P of SAMCRO" he looked shocked

"Oh shit sorry man" he shock my hand "Chris Trinity's fiancée"

"Yeah I know she told me. Sorry to keep her so long she was helping me find a gift for my sons birthday"

"Yeah all good bro" he turned to Trinity "Sorry babe ill meet you in the car" he kissed her cheek. Once he was out of hearing range we both started to laugh

"Was it just me or was he scared after I told him who I was?"

"He was scared cause he knows you could beat the crap out of him he's a prospect at the moment for another month and when we decide to come here he was told by the V.P in Ireland to watch out for the V.P here" I laughed

"So does that mean I can tell him to do what ever I tell him to?"

"Yeah I guess but if you do be nice… ish" I laughed

"Sure Darlin ill-" I was interrupted my Eli screaming a pointing at something I turned and looked and see a little motorbike that would be perfect for Abel "Ahh shit sorry Eli I guess I was wrong about your shopping skills" Trinity laughed

"Never count out a girl no matter how young" I grabbed the bike "So have you figured out what you're getting?"

"No not yet but I think I have an idea just don't buy him a helmet ill do that and customize it for him. Maybe I could do the bike as well make it so they match"

"That would be cool but I can't ask you to do that its to much work for such a short time and your in town to visit people I can get one of the boys to do it"

"Oh okay then. Thank you" we grabbed the helmet and paid for everything and left

"Follow me and will head over to the club im sure there are some people that would love to see you again" Bobby

"Okay will be right behind you"

"You take your time Jackie boy you pissed our sweet girl of she started freak out she thought something happened to you, you weren't answering your phone" Chibbs said

"Shit I left my phone in the car. Where is she?"

"Inside at the bar" I hurd Trinity's car pull in by hind me Chibbs went for his gun

"Who's that?" I put my hand on his gun and pushed it back in his holster

"Trinity and Maureen they here to visit Abel" Chibbs smiled and ran over to the car as soon as they stepped out he had them in a hug

"How are you ladies?"

"Good Chibbs" I seen Chris step out of the car and Chibbs pull out his gun I ran over there

"Bro he's a prospect for Ireland" Chibbs turned and looked at me and laughed he turned back and tilted his head up to him and then ignored him

"Jackson Teller you are in deep shit" I hurd Tara before I seen her I spun around and seen her come out the door I cringed a little I knew this was going to be bad. She came over and slapped my head "Where the hell have you been ive been worried sick. Douche bag" I did my best smile and she laughed "Fine your forgiven" she pulled my shirt towards her and crashed her lips to me

"Well im glad your not mad at him anymore I thought I was going to have to come and save him" Tara pulled back when she hurd a girls voice she glared at me

"And who are you?" she said angry

"Oh babe I wont you to meet someone" I turned to Trinity "Tara this is my little sister Trinity" Trinity put her hand out but Tara didn't shake it she just kept looking at Trinity in shock "Babe?" I gave her a little shake to wake her up she shock her head and blinked a couple of times

"Sorry" she shock Trinity's hand "Its nice to finally meet you I hurd about you and how you guys find out you where brother and sister as mad as I was when I found out that he was going for another girl but it serves him right it turned out to be his sister"

"Wait, wait hold up. You know she's my sister?"

"Yeah your mum told she was trying to make me laugh after you guys went to prison I was very hormonal and I kept crying" I laughed but I couldn't finish my laugh before they both smacked me in the back of the head

"Hey" I said to both of them glaring

"Oh what. Whatcha gonna do to me" Trinity said

"This" I grabbed her and through her over my shoulder and take her to my club house apartment "Where are your cloths?"

"In the car. Why?" I smiled and turned the shower on COLD and throw her in it she screamed out at me "Oh you are dead now Jax" I smiled and walked out of the room closing the door before she could get to me as I walked out everyone was sitting at the bar talking

When Tara seen me walk in she started to laugh and I sat down in front of her with my back to the apartment

"Jax?" I looked at Tara

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you throw her in the shower?"

"Yeah" I laughed "She gonna kill me when she gets out. Im gonna go to the garage and hide from her she can pack a mean punch"

"To late to hide baby" she pointed behind me I spun around and seen trinity with a huge bucket in her hand and it DIDN'T look like water

"What's in there?"

"Ahh some honey" as she stepped closer I stepped back "Black pepper" she step forward I step back "A bit of yogurt" before I seen it coming I felt someone pull my cut of I spun around and seen that it was Tara she grabbed my gun and phone she looked behind me smiled and stepped back as I turned back to Trinity she tipped it all over my head as the bucket was empty she tried to run away but I quickly grabbed her and hugged her

"Ahh perfect" she laughed and hugged me back

"You suck teller"

"Yeah, Yeah" We could here people laughing behind us we both turned and seen Gemma and Tara on the floor laughing

"You go for Gemma ill go for Tara"

"1. 2. 3" we both ran to them they jumped up and tried to run but it was to late I grabbed ma and hugged her as long and as hard as I could before I hurd

"I wouldn't Trinity if you do ill keep my legs closed for a week"

"Why does that matter to me?"

"Not to you but him on the other hand" she pointed at me Trinity turned and looked at me and take a step closer to Tara

"Don't do it sis"

"What area you going to give me if I don't big bro"

"Ill fined you a place to stay while you're here. Fuck Ill even give you my apartment here" she take another step closer she must on seen my face grimace and stepped back

"I couldn't do that fuck I would beat the crap out of someone who did that to me"

"Oh my god you're both are defiantly related" Gemma said we both turned and looked at her expecting her to explain "His sluttiness." We both laughed, "Hopefully Abel will be able to overcome that trait"

"Oh ill make sure of that" Tara said

"So Trinity how long have you and Chris been engaged?" Tara asked

"Ahh about 4 months now where getting married in June for a June wedding" **(**_**Get it guys one of the episodes where called June wedding Episode 12 I think it was season 3**__) _"so have you guys picked a date for your wedding yet?" I laughed

"Yeah February 21st" I stopped laughing and looked at Tara shocked

"What? When did that happen?"

"Oh yeah I choose that date when we where fourteen"

"Okay but why that date?"

"Because that was when we got together"

"Haha I remember I asked you out on your birthday Feb 16th and you told me that you needed to think about it the 5 days later you text me going 'Hey boyfriend wont to go out?' "

"Yeah I wanted to make you wait for making me wait so long for you to ask me" She was about to say something else when Abel screamed out for Tara she laughed and left and ma followed

"So has Chris had that talk?" I asked hopefully she knew what I meant but by the confused look she didn't "That talk where people corner him and scar the crap out of him and tell him if he hurts you we will kill him?"

"Oh that one. No I told people that they couldn't unless I tell them to" she laughed

"Okay well ill be doing that later when you aren't around" I laughed.

"Okay"

Okay that's chapter 10 I hope you like this one wasn't my best but its will do for now till chapter 11 comes and if I do say so myself that it is going to be good A LOT of revenge happening in Ch 11 and 12

Well tell me what you think the good the bad the ugly anything I love hearing form you it makes my day so much better

REVIEW REVIEW right down the bottom their that little button


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

********Tara's point of view********

Its been 2 weeks since Trinity got ere and it had been nice to have her around the kids love her the club love's her even I like her well she is going to be my sister in law in a few months.

Today is the day of Opie and Lyla's wedding and Trinity and I are helping get Lyla ready you can see she's nerves she keeps sweating her make up off

"Lyla calm down we cant keep redoing your make up we will run out sooner or later" I said

"I know im so sorry im just freaking out a little ive never gotten married before ive always been the bridesmaid not the bride"

"Don't worry you ill be fine you love Opie right?" she nodded "And he loves you and I know that because when you came into his life after Donna died he changed he became the person we use to know and love. So calm down he isn't going to leave you at the alter cause I know that's what your thinking god I bet you that Trinity has thought about Chris changing his mind at the last minute?" I asked Trinity she smiled and nodded "And god knows Ive thought about it I mean look at Jax he cant settle down with anyone the longest he has been faithful to me and it was because he was in jail" they laughed

"Okay" she takes a deep in and lets it out "All my fears just left with all my air"

"Good now lets have a drink' I grabbed the beers from the table and Gave one to Lyla I passed one to Trinity but she shock her said and said she was okay I shrugged it of and sculled mine back

"Easy their girl you don't want to be walking down the ale tipsy you wont even remember your words" We laughed

"Thank you Gemma for letting us borrow this place it means a lot to Opie and I"

"Its fine honey im just honored that you want to use this place"

"Why wouldn't we you have a beautiful house Gemma"

"Thank you. Well Trinity and I better be getting to our sets before someone tries to take them they are the best sets there. Right up front" we laughed they gave Lyla a I a kiss and a hug and told us good luck and left as soon as the door was closed we grabbed another beer each and drank those

"Roses are red violets are blue im in love, with you, You make me smile you make me laugh, You make me blush and you give me a rush, every time I see you I think this cant be true but then I see you love me to, I will love you for the rest of my life I will be the worlds best wife, Ill be there through the good and the bad to show my love even when im sad, I love you" Aww yay that was awesome

"Okay now its your turn Opie" Bobby said they decided on him to be there minister cheaper where there words

"Okay I didn't actually write anything I figured I would just wing it that hopefully you would have done the same but I guess I was wrong. All right here goes. You see right through to my heart, You brake down my walls, You show me you love me in more ways then 1" he had a smirk on his face "And your grate with the kids. I wont to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you" well it wasn't has good as Lyla's but it will do

"Okay well with the bla, bla I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your old lady Op" I laughed and smiled at Bobby words couldn't even be formal just this once

"Hey Tara" Lyla called I turned and looked at her "Can I ask you to do me a big favor?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"To go to the store and get some more beers the boys have already gone through what we brought" I laughed

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks I would ask someone else but you're the only one that I know is sober enough to do it"

"Its fine ill just go tell Jax" I looked around for him and seen him sitting and talking with Trinity he must of seen me looking because he turned and waved me over "Hey baby I was looking for you"

"Yeah what for?"

"Lyla asked me to go and get some stuff in town and I wanted to let you know so you don't go looking for me"

"Oh okay well ill come with you"

"No. No you stay have fun Op I wont be to long I might stop in and see how Nita is going with kids" He laughed

"Ill come with you" Trinity said,

"Oh you don't have to ill be fine"

"I need to get some stuff down their any way just save me from doing it tomorrow"

"Okay ill just grab my bag and will head of" we got out to the car and started to head to the store when Trinity spoke up

"Hey Tara you're a doctor right?" I laughed but nodded "How accurate are the pregnantsy tests where you pee on a stick?" I looked at her shocked

"Ahh usually there between 70% to 80% accurate but you should always go see your doctor and get the test done there as well just to be sure. Do you think you're pregnant?"

"Yeah ive been sick a lot lately and im 2 weeks late" I laughed "What?"

"Sorry I don't mean to laugh its not in a bad way or anything I just think that if you are and Jax finds out he might beat the crap out of Chris" she looked over at me confused I looked over at her and you could see the Question I her eyes 'Why?' "When Jax and I where in our teens we knew this guy that got this girl pregnant and she had an older brother and when he found out he beat the living day lights out of him we quit school after that he got a job working at TM and he got married today" she gasped

"Opie was the guy?" I laughed

"Yeah Jax always said if he was in Donnas brothers spot he would of done the same thing. So if you are and you tell Jax tell me first and I can maybe try and keep him away from Chris but just be prepared to have fiancée with black eye and maybe some broken ribs" we both laughed

I pulled up at the store and we both got out

"The store across the pharmacy there has the best pregnancy tests I take one and told me I was and now look I have Eli"

"Thanks ill meet you at the car in 10" I nodded and went in and brought what we need when I hurd

"TARA"

********Trinity's point of view********

"Thanks ill meet you at the car in 10" I said she nodded and left and I went into the pharmacy

"Where closing in 5" I nodded

"I just need to grab a pregnancy test can you tell me where they are please?"

"3rd ill on the left" I nodded and thanked him I grabbed 2 tests just to be sure and went and paid for them and left

Tara wasn't back at the car yet so I stood by the door I was standing there for a minute when I hurd someone walk up next to me I turned and seen a guy there

"Hey there sweet thing haven't seen you around here before. When did you get in town?"

"Narnia business" before I seen it coming I seen his hand coming to wards my face I tried to block it but he hit me before I could I fell to the ground he got down on top of me and held me down

I screamed Tara's name and started clawing and kicking at him trying to break loose but he was to strong I managed to bite him hard.

"You bitch" he snarled as he backhanded me twice.

The blows stunned me just briefly before I started fighting back even harder.

I managed a kick to his groin and he let me go and I scrambled away from him and got up and started running back to into the store but the guy regained his composure and caught me halfway and slammed my head against the wall I hurd the click of a gun I turned my head slightly and seen Tara standing there with a the gun pointed at his head

"Get the fuck of her slowly don't try to run because I will shot you if you do" he got up and held his hands up she knelt down and helped me up she gasped when she seen my face in the little light that there was she pulled the keys out of her bag and handed them to me "Get in the car" I grabbed them and walked over and unlocked the door but I didn't get in I wanted to see what she would do to the guy as I turned around I seen the gun of I looked at the guy shocked as he clutched his arm

"Bitch" he yelled he went to step forward but she raised the gun up again

"Take another step or even think about taking another step I will have 20 sons here in 5 minutes" he laughed

"Oh shit," he whispered, "Look I don't wont any trouble im sorry"

"Its to late for that" because he was looking at me and not Tara he didn't see her walk over and smack him in the back of the head with the gun he fell to the ground unconchise

"Call Chris tell him to grab Jax and Juice and to come here now" I nodded and rang he told me they would be there in 10. Tara ran over to the Pharmacy and grabbed so supplies to clean up my face so that the boys wouldn't freak out too much when she got back we where sitting on the side of the road next to the light so Tara could see

********Back to Tara's POV********

I finished up cleaning up Trinity when we hurd the bikes coming down the street we stood up and moved over to the car where there was less light

"Thanks Tara for everything"

"Oh don't worry its fine your family I do anything for family"

"Then can we keep the hole tests between us until I know for sure?"

"Yeah of course"

We stood there for a minute as the boys walked over to us

"What going on" Jax asked I pointed to the guy on the ground "Fuck. Is he dead?"

"No he's just knocked out"

"Is that blood" Juice asked a looked and seen that he was still bleeding from his arm I had forgot I had shot him

"Ahh yeah its only his arm nothing major"

"What the hell happened" Jax asked I turned and looked at Trinity she stepped into the light I hurd the boys gasp Chris ran over to her and hugged her she gasped as he did you could see the pain in her eyes

"Careful Chris I think he may have broken one of her ribs" I said he let go like she burnt him and stepped back he looked at her for a minute apologetic I looked at Jax and he had a shocked look on his face he was frozen I touched his arm but he kept watching her I seen Chris spin around with anger written all over his face

"Where the fuck where you when all this shit was happening" that snapped Jax out of his little funk he turned to punch Chris in the face but I stepped in front of Jax facing Chris

"Calm down don't swear or yell at me speak to me properly or I will move and let Jax hit you and you really don't wont that" he take a deep breath in but stepped closer to me I felt Jax take a step closer as well I was like cheese in a sandwich

"Where the hell where you when that guy was beating the crap out of my girl friend?"

"Thank you. I was in the liquor store Trinity was at the pharmacy buying some Tylenol for her headache and she was waiting for me to come out I didn't know what was happening until I hurd her scream my name" I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back away from me "I like my personal space" I hurd Jax growl behind me it was kind of sexy I turned and put my hand on is cheek he looked down at me "Calm down your not helping Trin" (Okay its kind of driving me crazy having to say Trinity all the time and I know Trin works good cause I have a guy mate who's name is Trinity and we call him Trin) "out by getting angry and fighting with Chris I promise if you still wont to beat the crap out of him in a few days ill let you do it" He smiled

"God I love you, you know me so well" I kissed him quickly

"Okay we cant leave this guy here much longer guys I think he's waking up" Juice said I let go of Jax and walked over to him I knelt down next to him I tried to push him over but he was to big

"I little help" I said groaning Juice quickly helped me push him over I didn't realize he was awake when I did that because I felt him grab my arm he had a knife in his hand and he put it against my throat I gasped in shock

"Let me leave and ill let her go," he said

"Let her go and ill think about letting you live" Jax said he and Juice had their gun pointed at him

"You're not going to let me live"

"No they wont but they wont me alive so they will let you live if you promise not to hurt me"

"Why should I let you live?"

"Because im not a bad person I don't deserve to die I have a family who loves me and kids that need me. You have a family to don't you?"

"Yeah I have a daughter but I haven't seen her since she was a kid"

"What her name?"

"Lyla"

"What?" I gasped

**R*E*V*I*E*W*P*L*A*S*E*I*T*W*I*L*L*M*E*A*N*A*L*O*T*I* L*O*V*E*T*H*E*M**

Hey guys well girls I wont to thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot im glad you like it what do you think of the ending I was going to end when Tara got the knife put to her throat and I started to write the next chapter until that came to me it seems perfect a little dramatics lol well I hope you like tell me what you think good bad ugly I can take it

REVIEW REVEW REVIEW 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"Because im not a bad person I dont deserve to die I have a family who loves me and kids that need me. You have a family to don't you?"

"Yeah I have a daughter but I haven't seen her since she was a kid"

"What's her name?"

"Lyla"

"What" I gasped, "Lyla's your daughter" No it can be Lyla told me her dad died when she was a kid "When was the last time you seen her?"

"Ive seen pictures but ive never seen her in person I hurd she lived here in town apparently she's marrying someone from the SONS tonight" as he was speaking I could smell the alcohol on his breath

"Why does she think your dead?"

"Because her mother told her that I was because she didn't won't Lyla growing knowing that her dad killed someone while being a dirty drunk"

"Who did you kill?"

"A mother apparently she was a sweet women had a daughter and a husband"

"What was her name?" I asked I was curious

"Rosie" I gasped "Rosie Knowles" He whispered I couldn't take it any more I could sit here and talk to the man that killed my mother right then I started to panic I started to wriggle around trying to get away from him he tightened his grip on me

"Jax" I whispered "Jax," I said a little louder "JAX" I screamed he ran over ignoring the guy he ripped his arm of me and grabbed me and pulled me away from the guy Jax heeled me close to his chest I could feel his gun on my arm I unwrapped my arms and pulled out his gun and turned on the guy

"Wow, Wow I let you go you said you were a good person"

"I was then but im not now. That women you killed was my mother. You killed my mom" I felt the tears run down my cheek no one stopped me pointing the gun at this guy "You. Ripped. My. Life. Apart. You. Ripped. My. Family. Apart" I started to shake "You killed my mother you turned my father into a drunk who use to beat me till I was bleeding or he would brake something I never wanted to go home I was a young girl who didn't wont to go home who was more confterble at someone else's home you made me scared of my own father and now you should be scared of me" I went to step close to him until I hurd a thump from behind me I turned around and seen Trinity on the ground "Shit" I gave the gun to Jax "He's mine" he didn't say anything but I didn't really stick around to hear what he had to say I ran over to Trinity. Chris was standing in my way I grabbed his arm and pulled him away I checked her pulse and felt one she was still breathing I checked her abdomen just incase her rib punchier her lung but that was fine I couldn't find anything wrong with here I felt something touch my leg I realized it was Trinity's hand she was pulling at my dress she must be faking it I lent down acting like I was putting my ear to her heart

"Tell them I fainted and then say you wont to take me to the hospital to take some tests just to make sure everything's okay. Then you can do the pregnantsy tests for me" I felt someone steep next to me a kneel down it was Jax

"What's wrong with her?" Chris and Jax asked at the same time

"Nothing she just fainted to much action for 1 night. She should wake up shortly but I wont to take her to the hospital check her out properly run a few tests"

"Okay. Sure. Anything" I could hear the panic in his voice I grabbed his arm and told him to calm down

"Okay lets get her in the car" I ran over to the car and cleaned it out so they could lay her down in the backset I seen the tests sitting on the set and quickly throw them in my bag hopefully no one seen I looked behind me and Juice was standing there he looked at me confused I put my finger up to my lips and whispered "Shsh" he nodded I mouthed 'thank you'

"Okay put her in slowly be gentle I swear to god if you hurt her I'll kill you" Jax said to Chris I muffled a laugh at Chris's face he looked so scared

"He won't" he looked at me a nodded he put her in slowly and jumped in the back with her I turned and seen Jax standing next to HIM I walked over and grabbed Jax's gun again

"Tara you shouldn't have to do this. Its isn't something a women should be doing" I turned to him

"My whole life has been about things women shouldn't have to do or shouldn't do and im sick of it I wont to kill him" I felt the tears start again I felt my body start to shake but I ignored it "But im not going to" I said in a whisper "I 'am a good person I save people's lives not take them so leave, leave and don't ever let me see your face again im this town because I will kill you without hesitation. Stay the hell away from Lyla as well she's happy she has a family who loves her and she doesn't need you coming around and screwing that up for her. Get up" he stayed still I pointed the gun at his head "I said GET UP" he got up as quickly has he could with the whole bullet hole in the arm thing "Go. Leave get away from me before I change my mind" he nodded and ran off once he was out of sight I dropped to the ground and cried I felt Jax lift me up and sit me on his lap

"Chris drive Trinity to the hospital ill bring Tara on the bike soon will meet you there"

"Okay but what do I say when I bring her in they will ask questions?"

"I don't know man."

I stopped crying and whipped my tears but they were

"When you get to the hospital tell them that Doctor Knowles sent you and that she said to put her in a room and to wait for her to get there and to not touch her" he nodded and got in the front and started the car CRAP my bag "Wait I need my bag"

"Juice get her bag" Jax said he nodded and grabbed it out of the car he zipped it I looked at him confused then I realized that the tests must be showing he walked back over to me as the car drove of towards the hospital

"Thank you" you could hear the double meaning in what I was saying

We sat there for a minute in silent's which felt nice when we were interrupted my Jax's phone ringing I felt the vibrations on my leg from where it was in his pocket I giggled and grabbed it out for him I realized it was his personal phone not one of his pre pays I forgot he had got it when he got out said he wanted to always have a direct way to get a hold of us and the kids if need be. I answered it for him

"Jax Teller hooker line how may I help you" I hurd Jax laugh I tried to hold in my laughter but it didn't work I started to laugh against Jax's chest

"Tara?" Oh crap Opie

"Oh CRAP. Yeah the one and only"

"Okay hey. Where's Jax"

"Lets just say he's underneath me" Oh crap what's wrong with me? I hurd Jax laugh harder then I hurd people laughing on the phone "Am I on speaker?" CRAP

"Yeah" he said trying to keep his laughter in

"Okay not that it's any of your business PEOPLE im sitting on his lap"

"Why?"

"Ahh cause he's my fiancée and I wont to" I laughed

"Okay then well when are you guys coming back?"

"Oh ahhh im not. I don't know about Jax and Juice but ive got to go to the hospital I just called in about a patient and Trinity and Chris went home she's not feeling to good and Chris wanted to look after her"

"Is she okay?" I hurd Marine yell you could hear the concern in her voice I wanted to avoid the question I didn't wont to lie to her about her daughter I looked at Jax pleading with my eyes to help me he grabbed the phone out of my hand

"Hey guys we need to go. Got to get Tara to the hospital im not sure if ill comeback but Juice will be there in a little while…Yeah sure bro will do… always ma… see ya" he hung up the phone and stood up and put it back into his pocket "lets get going. Juice are you coming or are you coming back to the wedding?"

"Ill go back to the wedding I wont say anything" He nodded "Hey Tara can I talk to you for a sec"

"Sure what's up?"

"In private" I looked at him confused but nodded Jax gave us a confused looked but walked over to his bike Juice stepped closer to me "Tara are you going to tell Jax about those pregnancy tests?"

"No"

"Tara you have to tell him if your pregnant he has a right to know"

"I know that but im not pregnant Juice I promise you im not there not my tests"

"Then who's are th-" he realized who's there where at that moment "Trinity's pregnant" he said loudly I quickly covered his mouth I turned and looked at Jax he was must no have hurd he was sitting waiting on his bike

"Shut up Juice she's not sure yet that why were going to the hospital wont to check her out if she is pregnant make sure everything's okay" I let go of his mouth

"Thank god after hearing about you giving birth to Elizabeth I really don't won't to be there when you have another kid" I laughed

"It wasn't that bad"

"Oh fuck you Jax Teller when you get out of that cell I will personally rip you limb by limb and piss on your limbs continued by setting them on fire till you burn into ashes. Isn't that bad at all" I laughed and turned to Jax

"Hey babe you seen the video of me giving birth to Eli was my mouth that bad?" he cringed and shock his body like he had a shiver run down his spin

"Fuck yes if we ever have another kid im gagging you" he said laughing

"Gag me and that will be the last time you touch me" he laughed and nodded "Are we done here Juice?"

"Yeah just let me know if she is I won't to be the first to know"

"Fine remember don't say a word about this to anyone EXCSPESSIALLY not Opie and Lyla"

"I know ill see you later" he kissed my head and apologized for the rough night and left

********Unknown amount of time**********

"Dr Knowles here are theses tests you ordered"

"Thanks lani" I smiled and opened the folder I looked for the results that I really wanted and seen the answer I walked into the room and seen Jax and Chris laughing and talking to Trinity I smiled and lend up against the door frame watching them

"Nah man I remember almost 2 years ago I was working at Cara Cara and this stupid bitch Ima was fucking with Tara and really pissed her of so I grabbed Tara and pulled her into the bath room to calm her down then next thing I know she on me ripping my cloths of we ended doing it there in the bathroom she's like crazy when she piss-" he was cut of by his own thoughts "Oh crap" I knew what he was thinking about

"What wrong" Chris asked he shock his head

"No way 17 months" I started to laugh he spun around and looked at me "Eli?" he asked I tried o cover up my laughter

"Yep" I gasped out

"Our daughter was conceived in a porn studio?" everyone started to laugh then except him "No fucking way" that made me laugh harder I fell to the ground holding my stomach "You have to be fucking kidding me" I take a deep breath in trying to stop the laughing I stood up and grabbed the papers and walked over to the bed

"Sorry baby I know she's your little girl and you didn't wont to know that but" I shrugged

"Grate every time I see her im going to think 'you where conceived in a toilet of a porn studio because of your Horne mother"

"Hey" I smacked his head "You could have stopped me"

"Have you ever known a guy to turn down sex?"

"No. But shut up I really don't like talking about this in front of your sister" he laughed and kissed my head

"Sorry girls" I smiled and shock my head

"Okay im sorry to brake up the laughs and become the doctor again but gotta ive you the test results" I laid down in the bed next to her I opened up the folder and showed her the papers I pointed to the results of the pregnancy test Jax and Chris tried to come over and read it as well but I shut it before they could see anything "What your turn ill talk to you guys next for now its between my patient and I"

"You can tell them I don't mind now. But I bet you 20 buck he don't hit him"

" Your on. Are you sure about me telling them?" she smiled and nodded "Everything?" she nodded again "Okay so the tests came back good she had no bleed any were she just has a few busies on her rib cage and of course she's going to have a real good shiner but apart from that she's fine. There also was another test that I take because she asked me to check"

"What kind of test?" Jax asked he bet Chris to it

"A… pregnancy test" I cringed a little waiting for Jax to swing and hit Chris but he didn't "Well I guess I was wrong," I said to Trinity

"Jax baby got 20 bucks he nodded and pulled out hi wallet and gave it to me I passed it to Trinity she smiled and shock my hand

"Wrong about what?" Chris asked

"About the way Jax was going to react"

"How did you think I was going to react?" Jax asked

"Thought you were going to punch him"

"Don't know the answer yet, Might punch him might not" he said I laughed and whispered in Trinity's ear

"Double or nothing"

"Deal"

"Okay you wont to know if she is or not?" They both nodded "Jax baby got another 20" he raised his eyebrows at me but pulled out another and passed it to me. As he did I gave him the papers with the results they both looked at it long enough trying to find out where it was

"Where is the answer?" Chris asked

"Bottom left it says pregnancy results" they quickly looked there after a second Jax dropped the paper and Chris stepped away from him

"OH I WIN"

**R*E*V*I*E*W*P*L*A*S*E*I*T*W*I*L*L*M*E*A*N*A*L*O*T*I* L*O*V*E*T*H*E*M**

_Haha can you guess what the answer was lol this chapter wasn't my best but its okay I guess I think the beginning was the best but then it just went down hill lol oh well tell me what you think good bad ugly im reading always like to hear what you girls have to say _

_Okay want to say a big thanks to all the people who review it means a lot im glad you like to story._


	13. Chapter 13

_ENJOY _

_**Chapter 13**_

"Where is the answer?" Chris asked

"Bottom left it says pregnancy results" they quickly looked there after a second Jax dropped the paper and Chris stepped away from him

"OH I WIN" I yelled

"Wait don't jump a head of your self just yet Jax is just glaring at him he's not doing anything just yet"

"Oh yeah a bet I can count how many seconds before he hits him"

"Okay do it then"

"I will. 1.2…3 (BAM)" Jax jumped and punched him in the gut "Ewww that looked like that hurt" Jax jumped ready to hit him again but I quickly jumped up and stood in front of him "Jax baby calm down I know you wont to hit him but that's not a good Idea you do know your mum will kill you when she finds out your sister just got the crap beaten out of her and your beating up her fiancée"

"God sometime I hate it when you're right"

"Yeah but you love me"

"Yeah you know I do" I smiled and gave him a quick chastity kiss

I turned around to Chris a bent down to where he was on the floor

"Are you okay?"

"What the fuck do you think?" he said angry

"What is you problem with me I haven't done anything to you im just trying to help you"

"Help me HELP ME," He yelled, "What a fat load shit that is don't you think?"

"Okay seriously you need to get an attitude check. What the hell has got you so mad at me"

"ME" He started to laugh "You wont to know why im so angry towards you" I nodded "It's because you're the reason someone I love and cared about died" I stood up and stumbled back shocked

"What me? Who?"

"Yeah you 5 years ago at the hospital in Chicago" Chicago 5 years ago I tried to rack my brain to think who but I lost a few people 5 years ago in Chicago

"Im sorry but I don't know who your talking about"

"A beautiful girl she was 17 years old she had been shoot because she was trying to help me you just sat there and let her die on that table you did nothing to help her" I gasped and stepped back and sat down

"Kay lee Marks she came into the ER with multiple gun shot wounds to the chest and 1 to the face"

"They shot her multiple times one knocked her down but she got back up and they shot her a few more times to make sure she never got up" he started to cry

"She had long brown hair with blond streaks she had a birth mark on her colure bone shaped like a love heart she had cute little freckles on her face"

"You remember her?" he asked shocked

"Yes it was 6:54 and I was just finishing with my shift when I hurd that she was coming in so I stayed to help. When they brought her in we take her straight to the ER I was helping them out there where 3 of us we worked on her for hours fixing everything. When surgery was over and we brought her to her room. I was so tired I hadn't slept in 2 days I was meant to go home hours ago but I stayed"

"Why did you stay?" Trinity asked

"Because when I looked at her I seen myself I seen what could have happened to me if I had stayed in Charming"

"What happened?" Jax asked sounding sensitive. I turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me and held his hand tight drawing strength from him to help me finish

"I checked on her after we filled the family in and went to the lounge to sleep before my shift started again. I don't know how long I was asleep for before someone started to shake me awake telling me that I needed to hurry that Miss Mark's was going into cardiac arrest. The other doctors where in surgery so they where told to come get me. As I ran into her room I seen a person which must have been you standing over her telling her that she wasn't to leave that he needed her. I moved you away you looked up and looked deep into my eyes like you where looking right in to my soul and you said '_Please help her she's all I have left I cant lose her'_. I felt the tears spring at the moment you said that. I nodded and you went and sat in the corner of the room. I don't know how long I was there for but I was doing everything I could think of to help her when I realized that she had blood in her lungs"

"HOW DID YOU NOT SEE OR NOTCIE THAT" Chris yelled at me. Jax went to step forward but I pulled him back and stood against him looking closely at Chris

"I thought it was because 1 of the bullets had been shot into her jaw so I thought it was blood from that. Until I realized that there was too much blood for just that I quickly rushed her to the ER but by the time I had everything set up it was to late she was gone. After we pronounced the time of death"

"3:15" we both whispered

"I fell to the ground and cried and cried. I was in so much pain it was like the pain I went through when I lost John"

"John. Our dad?" Trinity asked

"No our son John"

"Oh im sorry I didn't me-"

"Its okay no one knew Jax only found out a few months ago we where kids then" she nodded "Any way after I had finally calmed down enough I walked back to the room where you were waiting you where still in the corner. I didn't have to say anything to you, you looked up at me and said 'I know' I wanted to ask how you knew but I couldn't see that look you where giving me any more. How did you know?"

"She was my sister I always new when something was wrong with her I brought her up" his voice started to sound happy and not angry he sounded like he was at peace with some things "I hated you I still hate you but I don't blame you there was nothing you could do I realize that now"

"Is that why you where so mad at me when you found out what happened with Trinity?"

"Yes I blamed you I felt like it was your fault but I know its not I just wanted someone to blame you where there when the one thing that was important to me was taken away and you where there when the love of my life was beaten I was in there to protect her"

"You couldn't have protected me even if you're the one 1 went with tonight then you would have been the one that put a gun to that creeps head there was nothing you could have done tonight" Trinity said. Chris put his head in his hands I let go of Jax and grabbed Chris and hugged him

"Im so sorry that I couldn't do anything to save your sister I tried I did everything I could she loved you she told me that before she died you raised her to be a good person you should be proud of your self for that and I know that your going to make an awesome dad" his head snapped up and looked at me

"Im going to be a dad" he kissed my cheek and ran over to Trinity "Where having a baby" you could hear the smile in his voice he's so happy.

I turned back to Jax and seen him standing there watching them

"Hey guys you can go home when ever you wont you have the all clear," I said

"Thank you Tara" Trinity said

"Yeah thank you so much" I smiled and nodded

"Jax baby come on lets go and leave them to have some privacy and I miss our kids," he laughed

"Sure babe" I grabbed my bag and went out side when I realized that I had to ride on the back on Jax's bike

"You suck right now teller this is the one time I wish you were normal and had a car so I wouldn't have to ride on that bike in this dress" he laughed

"I am normal babe" I put all my weight on 1 foot and pout my hands on my hips and raised one of my eyebrows "Okay im not normal but this is as normal as your going to get"

"I know don't worry about that I love you just the way you are" he smiled He tried to kiss me gently; I could tell that he tried. But the moment his lips pressed against mine, something between us just exploded, and we both forgot how to think. My hands seized his face. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and crushed me against his body I quickly stepped back "Jax baby we don't wont to do what your thinking I am not having some one I work with walk out and see us doing it on your bike" he laughed and scrunched up his nose

"Fine let's get home then" I pulled the dress up and stepped up on a foot peg before swinging my other leg over. As soon as i was on she scooted as close to Jax as possible so no one would see up my dress. Thanks to the little slit it was easy to get on the bike but now it showed off a ton of leg, going all most of the way to my upper thigh, oh well

******Next day****** Jax point of view******

(BANG, BANG) I rolled over groaning and looked at the clock 6:43

"Jax baby can you get that please"

"Why can't you get it?"

(BANG, BANG)

"Because I was up at 2 feeding Eli so now it's your turn" I groaned and got up I started to walk to wards the door

(BANG, BANG)

"Im coming im coming" I went to the door and unlocked it the door swung open and there was Opie "Fuck man what are you doing here?"

"Where is she" he said angry I looked at him confused "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Tara where the fuck is Tara?"

"Tara's asleep. Keep it down the kids are asleep as well"

"I don't care get her NOW" he went to step around me to go up the hall t Tara but I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him against the wall"

"Calm the fuck down you wont to talk to Tara you calm down" he take a deep breath in

"Im clam now get Tara" I shock my head a told him to sit down I walked up the hall way and seen Tara putting cloths on

"I hurd im coming can you check on the kids while go" I nodded and kissed her head I walked into the kids room and seen Eli laying against Abel I wonder how she got there i smiled and closed the door quietly I hurd Tara and Opie talking

"How could you, Tara? I thought you were my friend; you helped her kill my child my unborn child" WHAT I was shocked Tara did what now? "Why didn't you tell me I could have talked to her?"

"Opi, she was scared and she asked for my help. I never said a word because it wasn't my place and because it would break doctor patient confidentiality. She came to at the shop and asked for my help as a doctor I referred her to someone who could do it for her I went with her that night and talked to her about it. It was her choice, she had thought about it a lot she even said that she would love to have your kids sometime in the future but she felt that you weren't ready for a kid she thought it was bad timing. All you guys were screwed up in your own ways about Abel and she didn't won't people to hate her for it. I wish she had talked to you about it before anything happened. I know you wont to blame someone and I get that but you cant blame me Op you need to go home and talk to your WIFE the women you married yesterday that you promised to love through sickness and health through richer or for poorer till death do you part"

"I know im sorry Tara I d-"

"Its okay Op I get where your coming from I do I really do"

"Thank you" I hurd silent's for a minute then the door close

I wonder if Tara had ever thought about an abortion

"Tara?" she spun around and looked at me and smiled "Did you think about an abortion?"

"Yes I did I made a appointment"

"You were going to have an abortion without even thinking about me? What I wont maybe?"

"Yes, I considered it but I couldn't I wrote a list I can show you that list if you wont I left it in the same place I hid it the day I wrote it" She turned around and walked into the living room I followed her she went over to the mantel pulled out a picture of Abel and I and opened the back and pulled out a paper and passed it to me

All of the reasons I shouldn't keep the baby

*Jax didn't want me.

*He blamed me for what happened to Abel.

*He would be in jail when the baby was born.

*He wanted me out of his house.

*I am a doctor who worked crazy hours and I can't raise a baby alone.

All the reasons I should

*I love Jax. And have always wanted another child with him

*When Abel was back and things calmed down, he would stop pushing me away.

*We love each other and were adults.

*We had a nanny; I could raise two kids despite my schedule.

*Jax makes beautiful babies and I would go through pain for the rest of my life to make a bunch of little Jax's

"Ive always wanted kids with you Jax I love our kids their the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me with you in there of course. I regret it every day thinking about what I almost did to our daughter and it kills me Jax I hate it but we have our daughter I knew it would be dangers but I chose to stay and be a part of your life; so I decided to keep it, no matter how you felt. I didn't care if I ended up raising her on my own it didn't matter I was willing to do it a long time ago and I knew that I was willing to do it again" she started to cry

"Im so sorry Tara" I wiped away her tears "I love you"

"I love you to"

.

**R*e*V*I*e*W*P*l*E*a*S*e*I*t*W*i*L*l*M*e*A*n*A*l*O*t*I* L*o*V*e*T*h*E*m**

**I don't know what you girls might think of that 1 I hope you like it please tell me what you think I know there is a lot of people following but I haven't hurd from you guys so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think it will mean a lot**

**I hope that explains a few things to some people who asked why Chris was mad at Tara. Ill explain a little more about this later as well **


	14. Chapter 14

Im sorry that this chapter as taken so long I have MAJOR writers block its driving me crazy I cant think about anything with Jax and Tara but I can with there kids Abel and Eli I think I might finish this one up and then do a fast forward where there in high school. I have a lot in my head for them and I think you might like it but im not to sure. Well tell me what you think if you wont me to keep writing if you wont me to add some stuff in there. I had a review there other week and she said about the letters from Maureen Ashby and I have this idea that when I do the fast forward that I might have Eli find them I have a picture that I have drawn and then fixed up on the computer that would go perfect with that. But I wont to know what my AWSOME readers think before I do anything, So tell me what you think please everyone no reading the chapter and not reviewing I know people do that cause I do that lol but PLEASE review, I love it when you do I get all igsited like a little kid who just got told that they get to meet barney, (Don't mock my barney I love barney even though I love that song I love you, you love me lets get together and kill barney lol) okay enough with my rant tell me what you think about the fast forward ENJOY

_**Chapter 14**_

It has been a month since everything happened with Trinity and Chris and it has been good ever since. Yeah we but heads about things sometimes we get very it pretty quick Ja still wants to clock him one because he shouldn't talk to me the way he does especially if he wants to be in the club.

They decide after they found out that they where pregnant that they wanted to stay her in Charming so she can be around Jax and get to know her niece and nephew more.

Jax and Trin had gone together looking at houses. Not that he would tell anyone this and if someone said it he would deny it but he loves that she is staying he is not really the type to get deep with most of the time, though you would be surprised he can me so sweet and loving. When he wants to be or he can be a real asshole but you have to love him for it all.

I felt Jax's arms wrap around me he started to kiss my neck

"Hey babe I have a surprise for you" I giggled

"Yeah and what kind of surprise would that be?"

"One that you will love me so much more for"

"Well then show me" I spun around and looked at his hands "Where is it?" I said frowning

"We have to go for a ride to see it"

"What about the kids?"

"Trinity's here she wants to look after them get some practice in" I frowned harder at him " They where her words. Not mine"

"Yeah sure they were. Let me get changed and will go" He smiled and slapped my ass and started to follow me I spun around and pushed him back towards the lounge "You stay out there and sit with your kids and your sister. If you come with me it is going to your sister watches our kids while we have sex in the same house as them"

"They have to find out about sex some day" he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him

"Okay im going to say 1 thing and see if you take it back" I kissed him and said "Eli" Against his lips. I hurd I small growl come from his chest. I giggled and he pushed me into the room

"Get dress we leave in 10"

"Thought so." I quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me "I know that you wont to keep Eli that sweet little girl that she is now but you wont be able to forever she will end up pushing you away when she gets older"

"Tara can we not" I cut him of

"Im not trying to piss you of baby im just telling you now while she's still young that she is going to like guys and you need to let her be that girl but always stay in the wing and be ready to jump out at anytime to protect her when she needs it. But im pretty sure no guys are going to go near her" he looked angry at me

"What? Why?" I laughed

"Because when the boys find out her daddy's Jax Teller there going to piss there self's and run away" he laughed and smiles

"Yes they are" I laughed and pushed him towards the lounge.

I smacked his ass as he left he laughed and called Eli's name as he went

*****Half hour later *****

Jax, where in the name of baby Jesus are you taking me?" I said we had been driving around for a little while I didn't know where e were because he put a blind fold over my eyes "I swear to Mary, Teller that if you do not take this blindfold off; I will never have sex with you again that includes EVERYTHING"

"Relax babe where here"

"You suck right now I do NOT like blindfolds did you forget about Salazar"

"Oh shit sorry babe. I didn't think"

"Yeah I know I knew it was you it just felt weird it made me think of that time but don't worry about it. Can we take the blindfold of now please?"

"Yeah babe take it of" I smiled and pulled it of I looked around and seen a house in front of us

"Who's house is this baby" I wrapped my arms around his waist and lend my head against him

"Ours" he whispered I gasped and got of the bike and looked at him

"What? Ours?" I spun around and looked at it

Its beautiful two story's. It has a long driveway it has always been my dream house. I seen this house years ago when Jax went out on our weekend rides I seen it and I said to him that I have always wanted to live in a house like that when we got married and had kids. He told me that day that he would make sure I had my dream house I fell in love with him way more at that moment. I stood there frozen looking at the house falling in love with it some much more. I spun around and glared at him

"You better not be fucking with me Teller cause if you are this is a really bad joke. You know how much I love this house" I felt the tears spring to my eyes. He jumped up and wiped them away

"I would NEVER pull a joke on you like that babe. I do know how much you love this house that why when Trin and I where looking at houses and I seen this one I knew we had to get it. Trin wanted it for her self but when I told her the story about when we where younger and that we had 2 kids and she was only having her first she agreed and brought the house just across there street there" he turned and pointed to the little house across the street but 4 houses down

"She got one close"

"Yeah said that way if se needs help with the baby she can just come over and ask for help. I hope that's okay"

"Yeah of course it is and it will be nice to have her close that way I got a baby sitter close," We laughed

"Do you wont to go inside Ive got the keys?"

"Of course isn't that a stupid question" he smiled and pulled the keys out of his pocket

"My lady" he laughed and bowed like a servant in the old days. I giggled and grabbed the keys

"Do you mind if I run of a head I really won't to have a look and I don't wont to have to take my time to be nice to you" he laughed

"Go on babe ive already seen it ive just got to make a call to Op he wanted to know what your reaction was" I smiled and kissed him hard but so patiently I wanted to stick my hands in those long locks that I love so much. Until I remembered that he did not have them, anymore I grumbled

"I hate that you cut your hair it needs to hurry up and grow back I miss pulling at it"

"Anything for you baby" I smiled and kissed his head and ran to the house and quickly got in

"WOW" (This is actually kind of like my ream house don't mock me we all have our dream house or place this is mine)

I walked into he door and seen the stairs to my right and the kitchen to the left I smiled and walked down the hall and seen the lounge room on my left I walked in and seen that the dining room was next to it. I smiled and laughed I walked into the kitchen and noticed that it was twice the size of the kitchen we have at Jax's now.

I hurd the front door open I ran out and smashed into Jax I pushed him against the wall and kissed him

"God I love you so much I knew from the moment you kissed me for the first time that you would be the one for me and this proves it you remembered what I said about this place. You show me how much you love me every day we have the most AMAZING kids together which I might add that there the best looking kids ever gotta add John into that to" he smiled and nodded

"Come on let's go look upstairs I haven't been up there yet" he smiled and let me drag him up the stairs when we got up he showed me which room would be who's

"Okay this one here is ours of course" the master bed room "It has a bathroom attached to it we have 3 bath rooms 4 bedrooms" he walked over to the next room "This one will be Eli's she has own bathroom. Of course, you always said she would need her own bathroom being a girl. How it will suck sharing with a boy" I smiled he's learning "She has a balcony because if she's anything like you she will be out there all the time singing or writing. And that will be Abel's room if we don't have any more kids he will have his own bath room but I doubt we wont have more kids you always said you wont at least 3 or 4. I don't mind about its making a baby that fun" I laughed and smacked his head I laughed and pointed to the next room "That's the spare bedroom if we do have 2 more kids we can give Abel the little granny flat out the back but that's up to you. You might wont to turn that into your own little practice" I smiled and kissed him

"I love that idea"

"Oh yeah and we have a little balcony out of our room as well" we walked out and looked at the back yard. I lent against his side and wrapped my arms around his waist

"Is this so I can watch the kids from above?"

"So to speak, yeah"

"Jax baby?" he turned and looked at me "I know I shouldn't ask this but I have to" he looked at me confused but with a bit of concern "Can we afford this place?" He laughed and kissed me

"You had we worried for a second there. Yeah ive had money saved up for years for when you came back I always felt that you would. I never new what I was going to do with it if you never came back but I guess I would of spent it ALL on Abel and buying him anything he wanted"

"You know baby by looking at you, you would never think that your such a softie to everyone else your this big bad biker guy but to kids and I your just daddy and my husband well soon to be any way"

"Yeah well you tell anyone ill deny it all of it" I laughed yeah sure he would

"Come on lets go back down to the kitchen fro seem reason I really wont to look at it again"

"You know you have always love being in the kitchen every time I go some where and come back your cooking. Why?"

"Oh ahhh It is what I do when I'm restless. I am not overly worried about anything. I just hate not knowing things. When im not at work being a doctor, cooking and taking care of my family has always been things that kept me calm they keep me from over thinking things"

"Over thinking things? Like me not coming back or getting hurt or going back to prison?"

"Yeah I know you will always do what you do to protect the people you love but sometimes it still scars me. I know we have that no secrets thing but sometimes you still don't tell me things that you think is going to scare me away. But you forget old ladies talk so something's you hide I end up knowing about" he laughed

"I just don't wont you to freak out on me and decide that you wont to take back what you said the day I went to prison"

"I didn't say that to take it back I meant what I said do you really think I would be marrying you if I was just going to take back. Shit ive said" I could not believe that he would think I would do something like that. I stepped away from him he tried to grab me again put I put my hands up telling him not to touch me "That after awhile ill be just like 'fuck it' I don't wont to be here any more. Remember that pain after I left that ach that there was a whole part of your heart that felt like it had been ripped stormed on then run over a bunch of times" he winced but nodded "Well imagine that but 3 times as hard. When you leave in the morning when I hear those words, I love you bye. I think oh crap is he going to come home later is he going to leave me as I did him. But then I hear one word that makes my brain scream 'you're an idiot he loves you to much to leave you like that your way to awesome" he raised his eyebrow like 'Really?' "Okay no it doesn't say that im totally awesome I just added that in they're for a laugh. But that one word is what makes me think of course he's going to come back"

"And what words that babe"

"Mummy" he laughed, "Don't laugh at me you go all teary eyed when you hear Eli try to say dada she's got pretty good speech for a 9 month old baby"

"I know she gets it from her mom"

"True. Cause she sure as hell did not get it from her daddy"

"Hey!" I laughed and quickly ran out of the room and ran down the stairs I looked over my shoulder and seen him following "get up butt back here" I laughed

I got down to the bottom of the stairs and quickly ran to the back door and opened it and ran outside I seen a table across the yard and ran over to it I stood behind it I was laughing so hard when Jax came and stood in front of me on the other side of the table

"You are going to pay," I laughed

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but when u least expect it im gonna get you back"

"You can try baby but you will never catch me"

"Oh yeah" he jumped over the table before I could move he grabbed me and throw me over his shoulder I squeaked as he slapped my butt "what was that you where say about me not getting you?"

"Shut up and put me down"

"Nah ill just throw you in the pool for my pay backs"

"No, No, No Jax you cant throw me in their ill freeze"

"To late babe" he pulled me back over his shoulder and held me bridal style he kissed me cheek and throw me in I screamed until my body hit the water. It felt like I had been hit with a block of ice. As I came up, I knew I have to get revenge. I looked up and around and he was standing there laughing at me

"You suck Teller"

"You loves me Knowles"

"Yeah maybe to much. Now help me up the waters cold" he laughed and crouched down. I could reach him if I wanted to. He is so going to pay for this "Come on, Come on" I demanded, making my voice sound winy on purpose. He laughed and offered his hand so he could help me

oh god he shouldn't have done that

I grabbed his hand tightly and pulled with all my strength. A surprised sound escaped his lips before he fell down and made the water splash violently as he hit the surface. When his face came up from the water, he sent me a daring look, but I could see he was straining to keep from laughing. I started to laugh with him

"Probe shouldn't have chucked me" he laughed and splashed water at my face I closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone. I looked around, but then felt a hand wrap around my leg and pull me under. Oh, crap. After a whole lot of splashing and tumbling around, I felt his hands wrap around my waist, and we both broke the surface. He smiled to me and held me close to him, as if I couldn't swim or something. I did not really mind. He lovingly wiped the hair away from my face.

"God I love you. Please don't ever leave me" I said. I felt the tears come and I started to cry

"Tara?" he wiped the tears away "Im not going any where NEVER not without you"

I reached up in his arms and brought my lips to his. I felt his grip tighten around me as his lips crashed into mine as well. I instantly forgot everything. All I could think about was him and how his lips felt against mine. One of his hands sneaked up from around my waist to skim along my arm and shoulder before cradling the back of my head. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss, making my toes curl.

(That was more a crying moment for me I was watching Army Wives and it was all a crying sad moment and I got all sappy SORRY)

He pulled me closer, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His fingers ran in circles on my back, fingering the clasp of my bra, moving slowly around. I sighed into the heat of his shoulder as his fingers brushed the sides of my breasts.

He whispered my name in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine, and I dug my fingers into his back

"Lets get out of here before we both freeze and get into the house" He smiled the half smile that I love so much and dragged my out of the pool and into the house I almost knocked him over crashing my lips to him.

Before we could get any father we where rudely cut of by his phone ringing. I groaned and pulled it out of his jeans pocket

"How the hell did this thing survive after being drowned?"

"I didn't know but you should properly answer it"

I smiled and give him the look like 'Nah you think' he shock his head and answered it

"Hello" I could hear screaming on the other side "Yeah here she is" he passed me the phone "Trin" I nodded

"Hey Trin what's up?"

"Oh my gosh Abel wont stop crying"

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"He hit his head running around and now he wont stop crying saying he wants mummy and daddy" I laughed

"Okay we wont be long will be about 10 minutes"

"Thanks. But hurry" she sounded so sad

"Will be as quick as we can ill make Jax go as fast as he can on the bike"

"Thank you" I hung up and gave him the phone back he put it back into his pocket and asked what was wrong

"Abel smacked his head and now he wants us he wont stop crying unless where there so we have to go before your sister go crazy"

*****20 Minutes later*****

"Abel honey there coming calm down" As Jax and I walked in the door it looked like Trin wanted to rip her hair out. She seen as and relaxed "Oh thank you I don't know what to do he wont stop crying and screaming" she looked like she wanted to cry. Abel seen us and stopped crying

"Aww Hun the best thing you can do is let him cry it out or give him candy"

"Are you kidding me all I had to do was give him candy"

"Sorry" I picked Abel up and he stopped cry "Did you hit your head son" he nodded "What did mummy tell you about running in the house"

"Don't do it or I could get hurt or hurt Eli"

"That's right. Now apologize to aunt Trinity for making her so upset" I put him down and he ran over to her and looked up

"Im sorry aunt Trin for making you upset"

"Its okay baby just next time be careful" he nodded and went and sat down next to Eli who was playing with her toys on the floor

"Thank you for looking after them while we where gone"

"Oh yeah its fine. Did you like the house?" I smiled and we started to talk about everything that I was going to do for the kid's room.

I kept looking over my shoulder watching Jax who was now playing with the kids he still had his wet cloths on but it didn't look like it mattered to him much

**R*E*V*I*E*W*P*l*E*A*S*E*I*T*W*i*L*L*M*E*A*N*A*l*O*T*I* L*O*V*E*T*H*E*M**

**Hey let me know what you think this one was a lot longer then the others but I figured it just made up for how long its taken me.**

**Im sorry this one isn't good like I said writer block I mean its kind of gone but its still partly there. Ive been stressed with school lately so I think that what's wrong I need to sort out my problems with that and I should be fine.**

**Please let me know what you think about what I said at the top my little note up there I really wont to know what you think good idea bad idea anything PLEASE **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guy well girls ive decided to do my fast-forward there's going to be a few more chapters maybe 4 or 5 ill have Tara's birthday in the next chapter then ill have the crazy bridzilla for the wedding then the wedding and then ill fast forward a few months for something that you have to read in the story to know . I may do a small preview at the bottom of the next chapter.**_

_**I wont to thank you **__**ALL**__** so much each and every one of you guys it means so much to me it honestly makes my day when I see that people have added my story to there favorites or added it to there alerts. This is my first real story that people have read I have 2 stories my other ones a twilight one its actually a lot better then this one partly there are better scenes in that one it even had a lemon shocker right cause this one doesn't have one. I can put one in there if people wont one this is a m rated story. Now that I think about it I might put one in there at the end after Jax and Tara get married like the first married couple sex even though they have always been married at heart **___

_**Okay back to what I was saying thank you guys so much and a BIG thanks to **__**Pureevil **__**you are so awesome you helped me out when I needed it so bad.**_

_**And to all you others who PM me and gave me ideas and pointers and help and told me when I was screwing up on the spelling sorry bout that by the way and I promise I will try to do A LOT better at that in the Eli and Abel story.**_

_**Okay that's my little A/N over please Review I love it when you do. And ENJOY **_

_**Chapter 15**_

**8 months 2 weeks and 3 days later**

"Mamma can I get some of these please" I looked down and seen Abel holding a bag of chocolate fish

"Sure baby but you share with your sister to" he nodded and ran over to Jax who was holding a laughing Eli

I stood there watching Jax play with Eli, grab Abel, and start to tickle them. That was the Jax that I love so much the big bad biker but was such a daddy when he needed to be. I put my hand on the small bump that has just started to form.

Yep you guessed it im pregnant again, I only found out last night I haven't told Jax yet I haven't really had the chance I-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone come up behind me and put their hands over my eyes and whisper in my ears

"Guess who sweat cheeks" I sounded like a mans voice I voice that sounds familiar but I haven't really hurd in awhile I was not going to panic

"JAX" I said loudly

"Yeah babe"

"HELP" it went silent and I hurd Jax whispering to Abel telling him to hold Eli there and to not move

"Dude get your hands of off her" I hurd Jax say he sounded angry I hurd a slight click of his gun

"Oh wow" the hands disappeared "Dude she knows me" I stepped closer to Jax and spun around to look at him

If my jaw could it would be on the floor right now

"Peter" I looked at the person next to him "Trish" they both smiled and ran up to them and gave them a big hug "Oh my gosh guys its so good to see you"

"Yeah you to T. It's been so long"

"Yeah it has what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh where just passing through town thought we would come in and visit you actually stopped in here to ask if they knew where we could get in contact with you went to the hospital and said you own your own practice but wouldn't tell us where"

"Oh yeah I work out pretty close to my house so I can be close to my kids"

"You have kids," they both sounded shocked

"Oh yeah" I laughed "Guys this is Jax my fiancée and-"

"Hold up thee Jax the Jax Teller who was you high school sweet heart that knocked you up Jax" I laughed

"Yep the one and only that" Jax said next to me he shock both of there hand

"Crap sorry. Jax babe this is Trish and Peter. They where the guys who where with me through out medical school help me out a lot with John and become the cutest couple that I had ever seen." he frowned and laughed "Oh and my kids" I walked over to where they where sitting and grabbed Eli out of Abel's arms and held his hand. "Guys this is my sons Abel" they crouched down and waved at him he smiled and shock there hands

"Such a cutie he looks like you Tara" I frowned okay ill take that as people believe that he is my son

"Thank you" I felt Jax's arm wrap around my waist "And this is my daughter Elizabeth. She's daddy's girl. Aren't you baby" I tickled her belly she giggled and moved around in my arms

"Dada" she put her arms out for Jax. I pouted but gave her o Jax he seen my pout and kissed my lip

"Don't worry about her she just likes me cause I spoil her rotten" I shock my head and laughed I cant believe im jealous of my own daughter

" Told you she was a daddy's girl" they laughed "I would offer for you to hold but Jax don't let NO one hold her apart from me his mum and SOME of his family he only trust people he knows"

"No its fine we totally get it trust me. So Tara ho-" Trish was cut of by Jax's phone ringing. He was struggling to get it out of his pocket while because Eli was screaming and smacking him on the chest

"Want some help there baby," I asked he looked up smiling

"Yeah please answer it for me I won't be able to hold Eli ad the phone and hear what there saying" I smiled and grabbed his phone and answered which I seem to do a lot lately

"Hey this is the last time I answer your phone it seems to be every time I answer it" he laughed and nodded "Hello"

I hurd a scream come from the other end of the phone I laughed and put it on speaker phone

"Christopher Maracas Jones if you don't get me to Tara's this instant im going to smack you over the head with that fucking beer bottle" I laughed

"Trin HUN you there?"

"Oh crap" her voice got lower and sweet "Hi Tara I don't wont to rush you or anything because I know its your da of but I was wondering if you mind coming home please. My water just broke and there is no one in this world that I would rather deliver my child" the Screaming started again "FUCK YOU CHRIS WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN IM GOING TO RIP YOUR D-" I quickly put my hand over the speaker you could hear the slight mumble

"Sorry guys my sister got our dads bad temper"

"Its okay I have hurd worse im a mid wife and in the last 10 years im have delivered a lot of babies and that is pretty mellow compared to some of the stuff I have hurd. It will scar you for life" I laughed

"TARA, TARA you still there"

"Yeah im still here. How far are the contractions apart?"

"Ahh im not sure. Chris how long are the contractions apart?" I hurd a small mumble "You stupid Dickhead. He hasn't been counting apparently he's in panic mode. What about me im just about to push a baby out of me" I covered my mouth to smother my laugh (I for got what its actually called lolz) "ill can figure it out though stupid luck ass hole I think there about 10 seconds apart" I cringed

"Hi Trinity right" I nodded "hi Trinity im Trisha a friend of Tara's and im also I mid wife. How far are you from Tara's practice?"

"Ahh about a minute walk"

"Okay can you get their quickly then go into the room and get ready there is chance that she wont make it in time to deliver your baby"

"NO. No im not pushing this baby out without Tara she knows what she's doing she's pushed 2 baby's out" soon to be 3 "Tara please tell me you will be here I need you"

"I know Trin I promise I will make Jax go as fast as he can. Tell Chris that he needs to go inside the house and get a pot full of water steaming hot water and some towels and bring them out then go into Eli's room and get some baby wipes and one of her blankets and then leave you the hell alone. The more that you get mad the more your bodies going to react and wont to push the baby out," she moaned "Don't panic just makes sure Chris does that stuff and leaves you alone and relax as much as you can. Oh my chair gives back massages so you can use it"

"Oh yes please ill talk to you when you get here" I hung up and grabbed the kids

"Okay lets go" We started to walk out when I remembered Trish and peter 'guys are you coming ill need some help after" they both smiled and got in there car and followed as soon as we got into the drive I jumped out and ran to the back. Trin was sitting on my Chair smiling

"I take that as you haven't had the baby yet," I laughed when she sat up right and smiled to me. She shock her head "Okay well get up on the table and ill check to see how long before you can start to push" she nodded and Trish and I helped to get her up. Once I checked her out I realized that she was ready to push "Okay its time Trin where's that man of yours I think he wants to see this"

"He's out side I told him he wasn't aloud in till you told him that he was aloud in" I ran out the door and I seen him and Jax pacing back and forward waiting on me

"CHRIS" he jumped at least 3 foot in the air. I laughed "move, move, move get your ass in here or you will be like Jax and be pissed at your self for not seeing your child's birth" he smiled and ran straight in

_*****AFTER CHILD BIRTH*** DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO WRITE THERE LOLZ**_

"He's gorges Trin" Jax was standing next to her. Trish and Peter had left after the birth saying that they needed to get going to carry on with there trip "He looks so much like his hot uncle" we all laughed I went over and pushed Jax towards the door "Get your fat head out of my office so I can check them both out. Always gotta steal the spot light," I laughed as he tried to push back in I giggled as I step out of the way and he almost fell over the hole room started to go into hysterias

"You're a bitch sometime you know that" I laughed and suck my tongue out at him

"You love me"

"Yeah im no so sure now" you could hear the joking in his voice but I acted as if I didn't hear it. Pouted and did my best to cry I felt tear roll down my face "Fuck, shit sorry babe" I shook my head and walked away you could see the shocked look on Trin and Chris's face I winked at them and they got it and relaxed "TARA" I walked into the office and shut the door behind me locking it. You could hear him banging but I blocked him out and checked Trinity out

"That will teach the dam ass for saying that shit," they both laughed

Once I finished up, I gave them the all clear

"Okay you will be sore for awhile so take it easy get Chris to do all the hard stuff. I know how much you wont to take a shower but you cant not today you cant get them wet you will have to clean your self with a cloth for now. Do not be afraid to call me for help im only a phone call away don't worry about how early or late it is. I use to that stuff " they both nodded

"Thank you Tara for everything for welcoming us into your family for helping me out with everything I don't know what we would do without you and Jax here to help us"

"I no its fine trust me. Im just glad you are happy. Hey Chris can you give us a minute I need to talk to Trin about something. When you get out their smack Jax over the head and then tell him its from me but don't tell him im lying" he smiled and nodded he walked out and we laughed as we hurd a 'Hey. What was that for'

"What did you wont to talk about Tara?"

"Oh nothing that cant wait" I smiled and looked down at the little boy

"No come one tell me"

"Nope. Have you got a name for the little guy yet?"

"Im not telling you till you tell me what you wanted to talk to me about" I shock my head and scrunched my nose up at her

"Fine ill just do this" I walked over to the door and opened it Chris was sitting with Jax on the table " HEY Chris" he turned and looked at me "What did you name the little guy?" he opened his mouth to say something when he looked over my shoulder. I turned and seen Trin standing there waving her hand over her neck

"Sorry Tara. My lady speaks" I glared at him I stuck my middle finger up then closed the door

"Fine but you tell me the name first"

"Nope cause once you know the name you will then come up with a stupid lie," I laughed she knew me so well

"Okay fine" I grabbed her hand and put it on my little bump that you couldn't really see. Her eyes widened and looked at me in shock

"No way" I nodded "Does Jax know" I shock my head "How long have you known?"

"Ahh just under 24 hours"

"Oh my gosh Congrates"

"Thanks. Now name," she laughed

"Tyler. Tyler Teller"

"You're going to name him Teller"

"Yeah I wont him to have the family name. Give him dads name" I smiled and kissed his little hand "Thanks again Tara it means a lot to me that you have let me in"

"Oh gosh stop that I didn't let you in you where already in you have been since the day you found out that you and Jax where related"

"Yeah not such a good day. What we almost did to fine out we where" I laughed

"Yeah im sorry about that"

"Nah not your fault trust me if it was I would so hate you right now if it was" I laughed "So when are you going to tell Jax that your pregnant?" I laughed

"Never im going to not tell him and see how long it takes him before he realize that I am"

"Isn't that a little mean?"

"Nah. But it will be fun watching him panic Everytime I throw up" she laughed

"Wait aren't you guys getting married next week."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well why don't you tell him then as a wedding gift?"

"Cause it will be funny when I start to get fat. See if he actually says Tara your getting fat babe. See how long he's standing for," She laughed

"When he does call me and I hold him down while you beat the crap out of him" I laughed

"Thanks"

"We sat the for awhile making cooing noises and laughing when Trin spoke up

"So it's your birthday tomorrow what are you planning on doing? Jax taking you out"

"Nothing. Why you know something I don't?" she looked away "Trin" she put her head down and looked at Tyler

"Trinity what do you know?"

"Nothing I don't know what you're talking about"

"Fine don't tell me. I will just go out there and get all dirty on Jax and see how long it takes him to tell me"

"Yeah right Jax isn't going to tell you has a party plan-" she cut her self of when she realized what she was saying

"Ah ha I new it. Thanks sis"

"You suck that's an fear you take advantage of a drugged up women," I laughed

"No I would never do that" she shook her head at me

"Don't tell Jax you know he will kill me if he knew that you knew he's been planning this for months"

"Really months?"

"Yeah ever since Eli's first birthday he wouldn't let Gemma any where near it. He said it would be your first real birthday since he's got out" AWWWWWW

"See why cant he be that nice when other people around"

"Because he's as people say Jax teller the VP of sons of anarchy," she said making it seem scary, I rolled my eyes

"Yeah and to his family like us he's Jax teller VP of the sons" I made it sound nice

"True but he likes to keep up the hard ness about him he doesn't like people seeing his weakness"

"And what's his weakness?"

"This" she poked my belly and my shoulder "And toughs kids of his out there family is his weak spot" I smiled and stood up

"Lets get out and see our boys before they come in here. Thanks for not saying anything to Jax about this" I put my hand in my belly

"Thanks for not saying anything to him about the party" we both hugged and started to walk out of the office we kept and arm around each others waist. As we walked out the boys stood up

"Finally everyone's waiting inside for you guys" Chris and Trin started to walk inside I followed until I felt Jax's arms wrap around me

"Babe im sorry for what I said before and upsetting you" I smiled and turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck

"It okay. Im just feeling a bit hormonal" HINT "At the moment" HINT

"Oh im still sorry that I made you cry I hate seeing you cry" Oh come on Teller how can you not get it

"I know that's why you don't see me cry that often" he smiled and lent down and kissed me.

He lifted me up ad I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt the table against my back. I knew this was a bad idea but I didn't care.

I let go of his neck, stuck my hands under his shirt, and ran my hands up and down is abs (_**GOD I LOVE HIS ABS**_) I felt a small shiver go through him, We couldn't go far before we were interrupted once again

"Hey you to we already have one baby stop trying to make another one" Gemma yelled out

"To late" I whispered. Jax's head snapped to my face CRAP

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing"

"I hurd something" I shock my head

'I think your hearing things there baby" I unwrapped my legs and pulled my hands out of his shirt, kissed his cheek and walked inside ignoring the slight mumble coming from behind me as I walked in the door I looked over my shoulder and seen Jax's head tilted to the side a bit trying to figure things out. CRAP

"Jax baby come inside and see you nephew. Before Chris and Trin have to leave" he lifted his head and then looked down a bit. He shock his head and came in

"He walked over to Trin and sat next to her on the couch and pulled her in to a hug.

He sat there talking to people for an hour but kept looking up at me with confused eyes. I would smile and wink at him to be funny. But he would keep looking confused after awhile it started to get to me so I take Eli and Abel up stairs for a nap you could see that they where starting to get tired. Once I had put them to bed with in 2 minutes they where asleep I kissed both there heads and went into Eli's room '

Abel and Eli are sharing a room now because Jax and I decided to paint Eli's room to make it look girly. We have already done Abel's room he's is like Harley themed it take me a month to do and that was with help.

Eli's room is done like the beach she loves the beach always asking if we can go I even take some sand from there and put it in a special box with some shells she has a hammock I her room but isn't aloud to use till she gets older.

I walked over to the wall and started to paint the sunset when I hurd a small knock on the door I looked and seen that it was Lyla

"Hey Lyla"

"Hey Tara can I talk to you for a second"

"Sure comin close the door no one will hear us I mad the room sound proof for Jax's sack" she laughed and shut it and sat down next to me and picked up a brush "So what did you wont to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you about the guy the beat up Trinity" Shit, Shit, Shit

"Oh yeah what about him?"

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Ahh no not that I can remember. Why?"

"Oh just wondering because I remember you telling me you shot im" I nodded looking at her confused "I got a call from my mum a few days after the wedding telling me that my dad wasn't actually dead he was alive and has been in jail all these years"

"Oh"

"And that he was shot by someone in the gang sons of anarchy" I looked at her apologetic

"It was you that shoot him wasn't it" I nodded

"Are you mad at me?"

"No because then she told me that he was the guy that killed your mum" I cringed "im so sorry Tara"

"Its okay it's not your fault you weren't the one driving the car" I seen a tear run of her cheek and land in the paint "Lyla don't cry please" she wiped her face and looked up at me

"You don't hate me."

"No. I couldn't hate you for something that you didn't do your dad killed my mum not you" she grabbed me in a hug and squeezed me

"Im still sorry"

"You can be sorry all you wont but its not going to change anything its not going to bring my mum back its not going to change who I am or how I feel"

"Can I ask why didn't you kill him. I know he's my dad and I should love him but why didn't you?"

"Because that would be becoming the person that I knew I would be if I didn't leave charming all those years ago"

"What do you mean?" I opened my mouth to say something but didn't get to because there was a knock at the door

"Come in" the door opened and in came Jax and Opie

"Everyone left a little while ago and couldn't find you"

"Oh yeah I put the kids to bed and came in here to think then Lyla came wanting to talk"

"Talk… about what" Opie said he still doesn't fully trust me when Lyla and I are talking alone and secretly

"The night Trinity got attacked" they looked at us confused. Jax's eyes widened and shock his head at me "She knows her mum told her. Sit and ill explain" they both sat down next to us "okay so the guy that attacked Trinity was Lyla's dad" he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him of "Let me finish everything I need to say and then you can ask questions" he nodded "So when I shoot him we called Jax. When he got there we all talked for a bit when Juice said that we need to move the guy at that point I didn't know he was Lyla's dad so I went over and got Juice to help me roll him over as we did he grabbed my around the neck and held a knife to my throat. While he did that, I talked to him trying to get im not to kill me and let me go. Therefore, I asked him if he had a daughter and he said yes Lyla. I talked to him for a bit and I asked him why Lyla's mum told her that he was dead he said that he killed a women while drink driving. I asked him who it was he said Rosie Knowles" Opie gasped "Yes my mum. She keep apologizing for him and I just told her that her doing that isn't going to bring my mum back"

"Yeah but I wanted to know is why you didn't kill him" Lyla said

"Okay what I was going to say before I was I didn't kill him because it would have made me someone I didn't wont to be. The reason I left charming is because I was scared" Jax looked at me confused. I had to roll my eyes " I was scared that if I stayed here I would have ended up like Kay lee or I would of become like Gemma. Im not saying there is anything wrong with Gemma im saying that I didn't wont to become like her. To be able to kill someone and not feel"

"I don't get it" Jax said

"I guess an easy way to say is I don't wont to be that stereo typed old lady"

"Are you saying that your trying to set an example for all old lady's that you can be the tough chick but can still be hard" Lyla said

"Yes like Gemma said to me once.

****Flashback****

"Was your dad a Catholic?" Gemma asked pointing to the plastic sculpture of Mary on the dashboard. I scoffed

"No, superstitious," I paused. "You seem better. A little more at peace." Gemma reached forward and pulled Mary off the dashboard.

"You believe in God?"

"Not that God," I said under my breath. Something, I believe there's something connecting all of us. You?"

"I believe we all got a job to do," Gemma said.

"Fate," Tara said plainly.

"Service," Gemma corrected. "For you, its medicine. You are a healer and nothing should ever stop you from doing that" I thought about what Gemma might mean by that and what service Gemma might have. Then I realized

"For you, its family."

"Yeah, I get it now," Gemma said. "God wants me to be a fierce mother. That's my path," Gemma finished putting Mary back on the dashboard.

***End Flashback***

"My service in this world is medicine and hers is that fierce mother who does anything for her family. I guess what im trying to say is that we all have a roll me medicine Gemma mother, Trinity caretaker helps you with anything and everything. You" I pointed to Lyla "Well I haven't figured out what you are yet I think you maybe the one everyone comes to talk to when they need someone to talk to' she laughed

"Yeah I guess that's me"

"Does that explain what I was trying to say?"

"Yeah that you save peoples lives not take them and that you didn't wont to be that person"

"Yeah that was just easier way of putting it I think I said it that way though"

"You did but you just explained it a lot better"

"True" we both laughed "Im not afraid to hit some one brake there ones I can just summon up my inner Gemma when I wont to do that but im not a killer I cant kill people"

"I get it know" Opie said "But who am I" it wasn't really a question but I answered it ay way

"You are Opie you struggle to fit in and carry a lot weight on your shoulders with pressure coming from family friends and job. Though you struggle to make ends meet you are reluctant to break the law. But when left with no choice, you will resort to your old, unsavory ways. You're a man who loves his family and will always protect them"

"Wow" he said. We all laughed

"Then who am I?" Jax asked

"You baby are mine" he smiled and kissed me "No you are a. And don't say anything about what im about to say" he nodded "you are a sensitive soul. Trying to steer away from the path of violence and aggression. You seek the truth. This is also the reason why you struggle with your own sanity. You also care about your family. Especially me" I giggled and rolled my eyes "There is no way you're EVER going to turn on your friends"

"CRAP" both Opie and Jax said at the same time

"What?"

"When did you get so what's the word" he looked at Lyla

"Intuitive"

"Yeah intuitive"

"When I started having kids"

"So was that when John was born?"

"Yeah kind of yeah. That and the lady that smacked me across the face after John died and told me to be the person that I moved to Chicago to be the one that would make my son- OUR son proud of me"

"So Johns death was who made you who you are today," Lyla asked

"Yes" she smiled at me

"Come on babe lets get home to the kids tell them there's a new person to add to the family" Lyla said I looked at her shocked how does she know. Then I realized she was talking about Tyler

"Okay guys give the kids a kiss for me and ill see you later"

"Okay will be around about 9 to say happy birthday so be awake"

"Trust me even if I didn't wont to be awake I still would be maybe ill get morning birthday sex " all turned our head to look at Jax

"Hey im not going to turn down sex so yeah maybe you should come just a little later" we all laughed and walked out

"So Mr. teller are you going to help me in here or are you going to head down stairs and make me a late snack" I looked at the clock it said 4:30. "Dam I didn't know it was that late I wouldn't have let those kids go to sleep" he raised his eyebrow at me. "Come on baby please you don't even have to make anything. You could just get me some chocolate or you can go down the street and get me something nice and yummy"

"Like?"

"Hm what do I fell like? Oh, I know I would LOVE some strawberry ice cream with some bananas and some chocolate"

"Okay then. Well because its you ill go get it"

"Thanks baby" I kissed him quickly as he was leaving after he left I locked all the doors and went back p stairs I hurd Eli cry I quickly ran in and grabbed her before she woke Abel up she wrapped her arms around my neck and fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and grabbed a blanket of Jax's and I bed and went out on the balcony and laid down on the chair. Eli let go for a second and got confterble and went back to sleep. I hugged her close to my chest a fell asleep next to her*()_+|~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_||+_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+/*++-*/*-++-*/*-

A/N

Just so people know

_**Elizabeth Teller October 15**__**th**_

_**Abel Teller (I don't actually know the date that he was born on the show but ill just say) July 3**__**rd**___

_**Tara Knowles/ Teller February 16**__**th**_

_**Jax Teller September 19**__**th**___

"_**John Jackson Teller 8**__**th**__** of May**_

_**This one of the longest chapters I have done shocker right eel the next few are going to be like this just letting you know it was 5,518 word WOW**_


	16. AN just AN

Hey Girls im sorry if this seems mean to think of it as another chapter but I just wanted to ask you guys for help with Tara's wedding dress i put a link up on my profile to have a look at .I want you Girls to help me to pick it please I love most of them and think they would be grate but I want to see what you guys would think


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

When I woke up, I felt arms wrapped around my body I thought it was Elizabeth until I realized that those hands where WAY to big and to manly to be Eli's. Jax

I looked around and realized that we where in bed. Did I sleep for that long? I looked up at the digital clock and it said 5:27 Am WOW 13 hours dam. I turned around in Jax's arms and just watched him sleep he looked so happy so peaceful. I lifted my hand and slowly put it on is cheek trying not to wake him but he woke up instead

"Hi" I whispered

"Hi" he whispered back

"Im sorry I woke you baby. Go back to sleep" he lent forward and kissed me

"Happy birthday babe"

"Thanks" he pulled me closer to him and laid my head on his chest waiting for him to go to sleep after about 10 minutes I hurd his breathing slow down and I new he was asleep again. I slowly slipped out, went into Abel's room, and checked on the kids they where sound asleep I could hear Eli mumbling I guess she got that from me.

I remember when I was about 14 and I stayed at Donna's house with Jax and Opie and apparently im not 100% sure that they where telling the true but Opie and Donna told me that I started to talk and I kept say. Jax, My Jax back of bitch which I think he liked because the hole day he kept smirking at me and flirting with me a lot more then he usually would. I kissed both of there heads and laid my hand on my stomach

"Hey guys I wont you to know before daddy that mummies having another baby YAY" I whispered

I knew they couldn't hear me but I wanted to just tell them. I stood there for a minute then went into Eli's room I opened the French sliding doors and all the windows so that the fumes from the paint wouldn't effect me and turned on the radio The first song that played was Taylor swift love story. (Actually turned my radio on while I was writing this and that song came on lolz.) Thank god for soundproof walls

2 Hours later

I had finally finished Eli's room it looked really good (**I post a link on my page soon so you girls can actually look at what it would look like **) I looked at the time an seen that it only said it was around 7. So I decide to go into the spare bedroom and start to paint a family tree on the wall I painted our names together when I realized that I could show this room to Jax if he seen it he would know that I was pregnant. I wanted him to guess it on his own so I finished up and locked the room and hide the key away where he wouldn't find it.

I decide to go down stairs and cook the kids some pancakes from breakfast.

Once I had finished it had only been 40 minutes so I put the pancakes in the fridge and started to make Jax and I some Bacon and eggs when I felt some arms wrap around my waist even though I knew it was Jax but I looked over my shoulder to check

"Hey babe how long have you been up" he said while kissing my neck. I shrugged

"Just a few hours" he grabbed the stuff out of my hand, put them on the bench, and spun me around to look at him

"What's wrong you went to bed early last night, you wake up at god knows what time and was watching me sleep"

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed. I always got caught. He pulled me closer to him, and I rested my check against his muscle chest.

"No need to apologies, babe. You're free to look as much as you want - it just creeps me out, that's all." I snorted.

"Sure it does. It really just gives a boost to your already over-inflated ego, and your giant fat head. It's a wonder you can walk through doors."

"Oh ha-ha your luck its your birthday other why ill have a come back for that"

"Oh yeah baby sure you would" he raised his eyebrows at me "What if it wasn't my birthday you would come up and excuse then to why you don't have a come back. But it's just cause your really bad at them"

"What ever gorges. Go sit down and ill finish this" I kissed his cheek, I slapped his ass on my way over to the table, just as my butt hit the chair I hurd Abel screaming my name from upstairs I for got I had put the baby gate up so that they couldn't come down

"Muuuuuuuuuum" he yelled, I laughed when I seen him standing with Eli at the gate "When does Eli get her own room back? She keeps waking me up" his speech has gotten a lot better some times he gets that little stator but he's gotten really good"

"Tonight baby I promise you can have you room back Mummy finished Eli's room this morning"

"Really?" I hurd Jax ask me from the kitchen

"Yes nosey it toke be a few hours but I got it done it should be just drying up now"

"Well after breakfast will have to go have a look Abel"

"Okay daddy" I opened the gate and he slowly walked down the stairs holding Eli's hand I stayed close just incase the tripped. Once we got down stairs I put the kids in their chairs and gave them there pancakes when Abel spoke up

"Mummy why is the spare bedroom door locked?" Abel said

Shit crap fuck what do I say. I had seen Jax look at me out of the corner of my eye

"Oh mummy just has some stuff in there that can make you very sick and I didn't wont it unlocked so you or Eli can get in there" Nice cover

"What is it mummy?"

"Don't worry about it baby ill tell you when your much older" he pouted but nodded

I sat at the table watching Jax cooking breakfast with no shirt on which I do have to say made me want to rub myself all over him. That Chest, abs that tattoo I felt like I was drowning in his body. GOD this happened last time I was pregnant I was craving his body all the time GRATE. We where sitting here eating our food and I wanted to jump across this table and screw his brains out.

I pulled out of my thought when I hurd the door close I looked up and seen Opie and Lyla comin with the kids

"Happy birthday aunt Tara" they all yelled. They ran up and hugged me

"Thanks guys" I hugged them back

"We got you a present" I looked up glaring at Opie and Lyla they both raised their hands up

"We didn't pay for it. It was something that they made" I smiled and looked down at them

"What is it?" I asked

"Open it aunt Tara. Open it"

"Nah I think ill wait till later. Sound good to you guys?" they all frowned at me (**Haha I just noticed that Opies daughters name is Ellie lolz ill have to come up with away of saying there names when there together**)

"" Kenny Ellie and Piper said (**I think that's the right names**)

"But you have to ask uncle Jax he might have something special planned where you can give it to me then" Jax's head snapped up and looked at me, I raised my eyebrows at him. He dropped his fork in anger

"How the fuck did you find out?" I laughed I knew I had to cover for Trin

"Well when you're the VPS old lady you have this power over the other old lady's its actually really funny"

"How did you know there was something up?" Lyla asked

"I didn't really I wasn't really fishing for wedding things to be honest I forgot it was my birthday. And when my source told me that he was planning something big for my birthday I let the wedding stuff go"

"Why where you looking for stuff for the wedding?" Jax asked

"Well you wont tell me where we are getting married which I should by the way. So I pulled my VPS old lady card"

"Crap. Who told you?"

"Im not telling you that"

"Well im not going to tell you anything of what I have planned" I stuck my tongue out and turned back to the kids

"Okay ill open you gift now" I smiled and unwrapped it "Awwwwwwwww. Guys this is amazing I love it thank you" I looked down at the picture that they had given me it as the picture that Lyla had taken at Elizabeth's first birthday. The frame had our names painted around it

"What is it?" Jax asked

"Nah im not telling you." I kissed them all on the cheek as a thank you I stood up and put it behind my back and started to walk out I looked At Opie and Lyla "you tell him what it is you dead meat" Lyla laughed

"I wouldn't Lyla she's maybe serious" she stopped laughin

I went in to the lounge room, went to the fireplace, and stuck the best gift I have got on the mantel. I was standing there looking at the picture when I felt arms wrap around my waist I love it when he does that.

I put my hands over his hands

"Who told you babe?"

"Just drop it Jax don't crap out a beautiful day" he kissed down my neck then back up to my ear biting my earlobe I shivered and shrunk back into his chest

"Mummy, Mummy" Abel came running in and latched onto my leg

"What's up son" Jax let go of me and picked him up

"Can we look at Elizabeth's room now?"

"Yeah mummy can we?" Jax asked. I laughed and kissed Abel's head

"Sure baby. Just don't touch the walls yet take everyone with you and tell them not to touch ever"

"Where you going?" Jax asked

"Im going to go for a quick shower. Do I need to put anything special?"

"Nope what ever you wont just not to much clothing trust me on that" I raised my eyebrows but ignored it there was no way, I was going to get anything out of him

*******Seven hours later*******

"Jax baby where are we going we have been driving for half an hour now?"

"No where now we here"

"Thank god it's hot in this dam car," He laughed

"Ma can you grab the kids out for me please" I listened carefully trying to figure out where we were

I could hear the beach, I inhaled the smell and I could smell the sea salt

"Baby are we at the beach?" He laughed

"Yeah babe." He take my blindfold of, everyone was sitting around a little boom fire "I remember you told me that one of your best birthdays was at the beach and yes I know your mum was there but I thought that you wo-" I cut him of by kissing him

"I love it thank you" he smiled and dragged me over to everyone

"Happy birthday Tara" Everyone yelled

"Thanks" I began greeting everyone. I had already gotten a hug from Bobby, Happy and Juice. When I approached Clay and he wrapped me in a big hug bringing me feet off the ground.

"Can I talk to you for a second love?" He asked

"Yeah sure just give me a minute to tell Jax' her nodded, I went over to Jax who was talking with Opie and Chibbs. When I got there, Chibbs hugged my first once he put me down Opie came and picked me up

"Happy birthday lil sis" I laughed and hugged him back

"Thanks Op" I turned to Jax "Ill be back soon just got to do something. Don't worry about me I wont be gone to long" he looked at me confused as to what I was doing but I walked away before he could ask. I walked over to Clay and he pulled me down to beach a bit

"What's up Clay what did you wont to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did while the boys and our where in the lock up. You helped keep this club afloat while Gemma was on house arrest and even after she was off. That means a lot to the boys and I and we wanted to give you something special" he reached into his cut pocket, pulled out an envelope, and passed it to me

"What's this?"

"Open it" I opened it and seen to plan ticket I looked at where it was going

"New Zealand?" I was shocked I had remembered talking about going there with Jax years ago when we where in our teens before he joined the club

"Yeah I remembered. I don't think Jax does either"

"You know I properly wouldn't be surprised if her did he's been doing things for me lately reminding me of promises that he made me when we where kids but never got to do"

"Yeah I know he told me that this was his way of making up for things while we where in the sells"

"So he knows about these" I lifted the tickets

"No love it is a present from all of us to you and Jax like a honey moon for you guys" YAY

"Thank you" I hugged him again

"We love you love You are a hell of a woman, I am glad you stuck through all this for Jax because I don't know what he would be like now if you went around. Take care of him"

"I will" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the party, as we walked up I seen Jax playing with the boys. A huge smiled spread across my face

"Go" Clay whispered "Have fun just don't hurt him to much" I laughed, kissed his cheek I took off running and when he seen me coming he threw his arms out. I jumped into them, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. I had tears coming down my cheeks but I couldn't help it. I put all I had into a kiss that made my knees weak.

I felt someone put there hands around me and pull me of Jax I growled

"Why is it every time we do this someone has to interrupt us and pull me of him?" I looked and seen Opie there

"Well last time this happened we where out side a prison and this time." He lent closer to whisper in my ear "There are kids around" I blushed and hid my face in Opies chest

"Sorry" I felt the vibration in his chest

"Its okay miss pregs" he whispered. My head shoot up and looked at him shocked

"How did you?"

"Trin kind of told me when I was talking to her earlier. She can't come to the party and she wanted someone to help you to get away with not drinking so she told me so that I could help" I laughed and shock my head

"Thanks Opie. But don't tell Jax okay god don't tell any one not yet I kind of wont to wait and let this pregnancy stay between a few of as so that people wont be on me 24/7"

"Of course" I smiled and turned back to Jax

"Okay guys shut up for a second" Clay said everyone laughed and turned to him "Welcome, everyone. Normally I wouldn't stand up here and make a speech when everyone is roaring to get the party started, but I felt today is special" Everyone picked up a beer and Jax passed one to me I smiled and thanked him. "First, I wont to congratulate Jax for meeting an amazing woman" He nodded at Jax then turned to look at me. "And I wont to thank you Tara for sticking around when time got hard and im pretty sure I speak for everyone here when I say that we love you. And we know you will make a fine queen for Jax. Happy birthday Tara. Cheers"

"Cheers" Everyone yelled and had a drink I put the bottle to my lips and made it look like I was drinking it

"Come one Tara speech," I laughed and frowned at Opie

"Okay. Well I don't really know what to say," I giggled "Im not very good a speeches so im just going to say thank you all for coming it means a lot that my family could be here to celebrate my birthday with me, I love each and every one of you. Cheers" we all drunk again but I didn't this time. I seen Opie tip his drink up side down and I passed him mine without anyone seeing

******3 Hours later*******

"Tara honey Nita's here" I smiled and thanked her I grabbed the Eli from the blankets while Jax grabbed Abel

We walked over to the cars and seen Nita standing next to her van

"Hello Tara"

"Hello Nita" she kissed my cheek

"Happy birthday"

"Thank you. Sorry we rang so late we just didn't wont to leave the kids out here so late and when it's starting to get cold"

"It fine will class this as my present for you" I laughed

"Oh okay thank you"

"Its fine. What about Opie's kids am I taking them to?"

"Ahh im not sure do you mine though."

"No of course not I love these kids like my own"

"Thank you" I put Eli in the van. When I was done, I went to look for Op while Jax put Abel in I couldn't find Op but I found Lyla sitting at the table talking to Gemma

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but Lyla Nita said she would talk the kids if you wanted she doesn't mind"

"Oh really. That would be good thanks" I smiled and she helped me get them to the car. I gave her the new alarm code number to the house (We change it every few weeks) I kissed the kids and watched them leave, once they where out of sight I felt Jax lift me up bridal style

"Hey what are you doing?" I laughed

"What am I not aloud to pick up my beautiful fiancée?" I laughed

"Well tell her from me that a good ass-kicking is on the horizon for" he laughed and kissed my neck

"Oh do a detect a bit of jealousy?"

"Hell no the ass-kicking isn't for her its for you" he put me down and wrapped his arms around me I laughed when he raised his eyebrows at me "What?"

"You give me an ass-kicking. I would so like to see that"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah bring midget"

"Nah ill do it when no ones around I don't wont to embarrass you in front of your brothers" he laughed

"Sure that's why" I laughed and slapped him up side of the head, he looked at me shocked

"What?" I tried to keep my laugh in but it wasn't working

Oh your SO going down" I giggled and ran I pushed my self as fast as I could, I could hear him behind me getting closer but I ignored him. I seen Opie and Lyla standing there talking so I quickly ran over to them and stood behind Op, he started to laugh when he seen Jax come running at us

"Move brother" Jax said laughing, I hurd Op laugh and go to move but I grabbed his cut and made him stay there

"Don't you dare move Opie"

"Move bro"

"DON'T"

"Oh come on guys why did you have to hide behind me"

"Because it was either you or Bobby. You're the biggest and you're the only one that will tell Jax to piss of" I laughed and so did Opie

"True. Piss of bro"

"Fuck up bro" they both laughed "Okay now give me my old lady"

"Sorry Tara" Opie quickly moved and Jax come running at me and tackled me to the ground I felt a sharp pain in my ribs I hissed when we hit the ground, we rolled are fighting for top for a little while I hurd a couple

"I got ten bucks of Tara" And

"Twenty says she kicks his ass" I smiled and noted to myself to thank them later

After another minute of rolling around Jax got the upper hand and pinned my hands above my head, straddled my waist and used his legs to hold down mine

"Fuck babe you have got stronger" I laughed

"Yeah well Lyla and I have been going to the gym for the last few months so things happen" he laughed I hurd someone yell

"Come on Tara you know how to get out of that remember what Adam showed us" I remembered that Lyla and I had been taking self defense classes lately ever since that incident with her dad (**I know your thinking 'but she didn't know that was her dad' I know that she just thought it was some random guy**)

_**(Don't worry if you guys wont to quite reading now this one wasn't my best chapter ever it kind of sucks ass lol so I wont be upset if you stop reading the next few chapters will be the wedding then the trip then the birth) **_

"Who the fuck is Adam" I hurd Jax and Opie ask at the same time

"Aww do a detect a bit of jealousy?" I used his words from earlier

"NO" he said

"Sure, sure baby"

"Im not jealousy I just wont to know who the fuck is Adam"

"He's a self-defense teacher at the gym"

"Why are you seeing a self-defense teacher?" Jax asked I looked over at Lyla and she nodded

"Because of what happened with Trinity and Gemma" I felt Jax tense "Sorry" he nodded he let go of my hands but didn't get up "We just wanted to be ready to fight back if we needed to"

"You know I will always be here to protect you."

"I know that Lyla and I both know that you guys will always be here to protect us but you guys wont always be around you cant follow us every where and we wont to be able to look after our self's" I quickly pulled my leg out and lifted it enough to wrap around his waist and flip him to pin him to the ground he had a shocked look on his face "like that"

"Nice babe. But your not strong enough to hold him down long enough"

"Oh I know. Adam showed us the presser point on your neck that can put them to sleep for about 5 minutes enough time to get away" before he could see it coming I pushed down on it he's body went lip under me. I let out a small laugh and kissed his head

"Hey babe guess what im pregnant," I whispered. Its not as if he will remember that when he will wake up.

Speaking of being pregnant, I started to feel sick I stood up and swayed a little but made it look like I slipped on sand but I could tell Opie court that he came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to hold me up

"Okay Juice, Bobby, Tig pay to Clay, Chibbs and I you guys lost" he hurd and bunch of little grumbles

"Hey guys can you do me a favor and sit him up someone like on the Picnic table make it seem like he passed out over there if he asks if any of this happened can you tell him-"

"Don't worry love we know what Jax is like we wont tell him anything if he asks will tell him it was just a dream"

"Thank you"

"Come on Tara I can see your going to be sick lets get you away from all these people" Opie whispered in my ear, I nodded and he take me out behind the car far enough that no one could see us I lend over and puked what ever was left in my guts out. I felt Opie grab my hair and hold it out of my face. Once I was finished, I sat up and lend against the car

"Thanks Op"

"You know this is going to be really hard to hide from Jax"

"I know I just wont to see how long it takes him before he realizes"

"You know this is going to be hard to hide from my best friend fuck the shit I try to hide from don't last long he can always tell when I am"

"Well if you feel like spilling tell him to call me if he wants to know then quickly text me to tell me"

"Good you hung out with Jax an I to much when we where kids" I laughed

"I know" he pulled me back to the party, gave me a bottle of water, and grabbed some gum out of Lyla's bag

I looked around for Jax and seen that they had put him down on the picnic chair spread out like her fell asleep there. I laughed and went over and lifted his head up, sat down and laid it down and my legs.

A few minutes later, he woke up. I laughed when he woke up with curious eyes

"Hey baby" I said kissing his lips lightly

"Hey. What happened?"

"Oh you drunk a little to much and passed out on my lap"

"Shit how long was I out?"

"Not to long" I snorted

"But I had this dream-"

"What dream?" he sat up and started to tell me about his dream I laughed when he told me that I got the hold on him "Awww baby are you dreaming that im stronger then you now. That's a little crazy don't you think?"

"Little bit but I hurd something at the end" I froze what?

"You did. What did you hear?"

"I hurd you saying something" Dam I thought he would have been to far gone by then

"Are you sure it was me?"

"Yeah I know that voice any where" Shit, crap, dam

"Do you remember what I said?" he looked up at me confused trying to figure out why I was asking 20 questions

Jax POV

I started to move around when I realized my head was on someone's legs I looked up and see Tara. I looked at her curious as to why I was here

"Hey baby" She lent down in kissed my lips lightly

"Hey. What happened?" It was kind of a blur I don't remember going to sleep and im sure I didn't drink that much

"Oh you drunk a little to much and passed out on my lap" Im sure I didn't drink that much

"Shit how long was I out?"

"Not to long" she let out a little snort. I started to remember some things. I remember Tara and I rolling around on the ground trying to figure out who got the upper hand and then-

"But I had this dream-"

"What dream?" I started to tell her about what I was dreaming about when she laughed at what I told her about how she got me

"Awww baby are you dreaming that im stronger then you now. That's a little crazy don't you think?"

"Little bit but I hurd something at the end though" She froze I take that as a hint as she knew what I was talking about so it wasn't a dream it did happen but how did I end up here

"You did. What did you hear?"

"I hurd you saying something" Her eyes widened

"Are you sure it was me?"

"Yeah I know that voice any where" Her voice is the one that im most in tuned with

"Do you remember what I said?" I smirk rose on my face

"I do" no I don't but maybe she will tell me if I act like I do. She looked at me a minute before she let out a puff of air I didn't know she was holding

"Okay come with me we need to talk" she grabbed my hand and we walked down the beach once we came to a stop she sat down and pulled me with her "Okay o you remember when we moved into our new place and we talked about having some more kids. Maybe?" I nodded where was she going with this "Well we… we don't have to try any more" I looked at her confused for a minute trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about when it clicked

"YOUR PREGNANT" She put her hand over my mouth

"Shsh. I don't wont everyone knowing yet I was thinking we could just keep it between us for now. Well us, Trin and Opie"

"They know. Wait how long have you known?"

"Just a few days I told Trin the day after I found out and she told Opie tonight because she told him to help me hide that I wasn't drinking"

"You know I kind of already knew"

"What really? How?"

"Well I got the hint yesterday when mum said you don't wont to be making another baby and you said to late I started to think of things then. And when you asked me to get that ice cream you told me while I was in lock up that you kept craving that kind of ice cream. And you slept a lot while you where pregnant with Elizabeth and what you slept for 13 hours yesterday"

"So you listened when I tell you theses things"

"Yeah. Well at least I can be around this time"

"I know you've had 3 kids and you have been to noun of there births" I cringed

"Dam you make me sound like a bad dad"

"Well there was goodish reasons for all of them. You didn't know about the first one" I nodded. I still wont to talk to her about that one I wont to know more about John what she can tell me at least "And the junkie whore fucked everything up so you couldn't be there" Stupid bitch almost killed my son "And well you where in jail for the last one. But you get to be around for this one the mode swings the bithcyness. Oh yeah and the midnight cravings I get a lot of those you can even ask Opie cause he was the one that was running around me he never said no"

"That's cause he loves you your like the sister he never had" she smiled and moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest

"You know today has been really weird nothing like what It would usually be for us. I someone wrote a book about us today would have been pretty boring" she laughed into my chest

"Yeah it is actually but it was nice a day for just normal people. Will get a couple of day like that after the wedding thanks to Clay"

"What about Clay what did he do?"

"You don't know I figured he would have told you" I shock my head "He gave us tickets to New Zealand for a few days for our honeymoon said I deserve for all the stuff that I have done for the club over the years"

"Oh well ill have to thank him later" I hurd her yawn and her breathing slow down "Night babe. I love you"

"Love you to" she mumbled.

I sat there for a little while just watching the waves and thinking how lucky I am that I have such an amazing fiancée.

I looked down at Tara and put my hand on her belly

"I love you to baby girl. This time im saying baby girl that way you will come out a boy"

_**Im so sorry guys (Girls) I don't know what's gotten into me I just keep thinking about my fast forward and I forget about the cool stuff for this one ill try as best as I can to make this was really good before I go to the fast forward which I might add I have started to write and it is AWSOME.**_

_**Can you guys help a little maybe give me some ideas for this one please HELP!**_


	18. Just a a little look see in to the vowel

_**Jax vowels **_

Tara You are the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life. I love absolutely everything about you, from your hair to your brilliant figure, your voice, your nervous giggle, and the fact that you claim to love me as much as I love you. The way you play with your hair when you're nervous like right now" I dropped my hand and everyone laughed.

_**Tara's vowels**_

That even on the darkest night

You're my brightest star

I don't think you will ever fully comprehend

How you've made my dreams come true

Or how you've opened my heart

To love and the wonders it can do

There's more but you have to wait for the chapter to get the rest


	19. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

" Mummy, mummy, mummy" I hurd Abel and Eli Jumping on my bed screaming at me " Mummy, mummy, mummy" they started to jump closer to my hands when they stopped I quickly jumped up and grabbed them both and pulled them down and started tickling them they screamed out. "Daaaaadddddddddy." I looked up and seen him watching us leaning against the door.

"Hey daddy" I said to Jax

"Hey baby" he came over and kissed the kids heads. Then turned to me and kissed my lips lightly

"What happened to you last night?"

" Just some club stuff keeping things good for the day so we can get married without some shit going on" I laughed

"Yeah like that's going to happen I beat you im going to have to patch someone up before the end of the night"

"I wouldn't be surprised but just take it easy tonight. I don't wont you stressing out"

"Aww baby trust me when I say watching the fight then patching them up is nothing compared to seeing you get taken away from me"

"Im sorry" he looked at me I shrugged. I didn't want to make him feel bad - I knew he didn't do it intentionally to hurt me. Ever. His expression was breaking my heart. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him as tightly as I could His arms wrapped themselves around me so gently I almost burst into tears.

"Its okay Jax honestly if it wasn't I would have told you but it is okay I promise" I lightly kissed his lips. "Now what are we going to do about these little rat bags?" he smirked at me and turned to look at them

"Well mummy I think that we should tickle them until they scream" Abel did a little scream, jumped of the bed, and went running Jax started to tickle Eli.

"I've got Abel" I jumped out and went after him I looked around and seen that Jax forgot to put the gate back up I went running down stairs and seen him standing at the bottom sticking his tongue out

"Come get me mamma"

" Don't worry baby boy im coming" I take of down after him he run into the kitchen I new he was going to the dining room, I quickly ran in and shut the door behind me. I quickly ran to the door that I new he would be coming through any second I called his name and he came running im smiling I quickly shut the door

"Hi honey" he turned and looked at me, it was a second before he went running under the table " Hey, you get your little butt out here" he stayed under I walked around the table as I got half way I seen the chair get pushed out I was to slow to move out of the way before it hit me right in the stomach. I let over groaning, I sat down and let the pain that was there slowly ease away. Abel came out, looked at me, and went running out the door

"Daaaaadddddddddy" shit " Help" I hurd footsteps coming down the stairs. I tried standing but it was to late " Im sorry daddy I didn't mean to hurt-" he stooped talking and started to cry

"It's okay son" he picked him up and quickly rushed over to me " Are you okay babe"

"Yeah I will be just remind me not to play with him when he hides under the table and can push chairs really hard"

"Shit did he get you in the stomach?" I nodded " Fuck" I glared at him and pointed to the kids " Sorry. That word is for daddy and mummy only I don't wont to hear those words coming out of your mouth do you hear me" he looked at Eli then he did Abel, I laughed and rolled my eyes of course

"Yes daddy"

"Yeas dada" Eli is still such a cute bum when she tries to talk

"Good now go watch TV till I call you for breakfast" I looked up at the clock it was only 5:30

I felt Jax's arms wrap around me and pull me up of the ground

"I can walk babe"

"I know I just wont you to take it easy" he sat me done on the chair " How's the stomach?"

"Its fine just a little pain it will go away he didn't hit me to hard it was more I walked into it." He looked at me with concern " Ill be fine. If its still sore soon ill tell you and we can go to the doctors and have a look" he scrunched his nose a bit

Ive known he's always hated hospitals with everything that happened with Abel and me he hates going in there"

" Fine if im still sore soon ill check my self out I have and ultrasound machine in my office ill check the baby then" he smiled

"Okay I think that's going to be kind of fun we can get a scan when ever we wont" I laughed and shock m head

"Well you might have to help me when I get to fat I wont be able to do it right" that made him smiled harder. I swear that if his cheeks could, they would have cracked " Okay smarty pants since you told the kids you where making breakfast I would like some pancakes"

"I never said I was making breakfast I said I would call them when it was ready"

"Fine then I pulling my card," he laughed

"What card?" He looked at me confused

"Oh you don't know the card all woman have the card we have some many cards its not funny"

"You going to tell me what the card is?"

"Yep. I pulling the pregnant fiancée card" he laughed and sat on the ground leaning his head against my leg, I wrapped my fingers into his hair

"So that's the card. I guess it could work. But how many more cards do you have?" he tilted his head back looking at me

"Oh millions baby M.I.L.L.I.O.N.S' I laughed when he cringed

"Dam."

"Oh we even have I wont a nice warm bubble bath. See then if you go then go run it your self we start crying and go 'but im fat and pregnant with your child…. Oh god im fat you did this to me' and then we start beating your chest with our weak hits and you feel all bad and run us a bath with a foot rub"

"Dang… so is this your way of saying do what I tell you to when I tell you to?" I laughed and kissed his head

"Sorry baby but…. Yep" he laughed and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down to kiss his lips "Why don't you go get breakfast reading I just wont some cereal im going to have a shower. Before the girls get here and drag Eli and I away to get ready."

"Okay babe"

"Promise you will be there"

"I promise with all my heart I will be there"

"Thank you. I love you"

"Love you to"

"Soooooo. Soon to be EX Knowles" I looked up at Jax "You never told me what you actually did for you bachelor party when you had it" On crap I thought he would have forgot

"Nothing to big"

"Then why did you come back drunk" I laughed

Flashback

"Hey Tara get you ass down here now before I come up there and drag your sorry ass down" Lyla yelled up the stairs

"Lyla" I yelled back down the stairs "Im coming im just fixing my hair. God shut up" I hurd a bunch of laughs

"Aww babe calm down or you have the kids running in there and you will never leave" Oh that could work

"Eli? Abel?" I yelled down

"Oh ha-ha nope there outside can't hear you very well"

"Oh shut up smart ass" I got to the stairs and started to walk down I seen Jax and Lyla standing at the bottom

"Well hello sexy" Lyla said wrapping her arms around me

"Hey get your hands of my woman" Jax came over and push Lyla away lightly

"Hey keep your hands of my woman" I turned and seen Opie coming through the door. He came over and gave me a hug

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Jax called me told him to come over keep him distracted so he won't be thinking about you the whole time and wonting to punch someone in the head" I laughed

"Well I doubt you're going to work. But what will is just keep reminding him that he has a kids to look after" he nodded

"Okay you to stop whispering" Jax asked "Where are you guys going tonight anyway?"

"Just dinner" Lyla said

"I don't know if I want to let you out of the house when you're looking as hot as that. Where are you really going?" He dropped the rag in his hands he's (fixing something on his bike) and letting his fingers tighten themselves on my hips as he pulled me into him.

I smiled and kissed his neck, only having to stretch up a little. Thanks to my amazing heels,

"You better wear this for me some day..."

"I'll try." I giggled at his face "Don't work too hard looking after those kids" I quickly grabbed Lyla's hand and ran out of there before he asked more questions

"Have fun."

"Not without you" that will keep him happy for awhile

-8-8-

There was a huge line outside going all the way around to the side of the building. Lyla took my hand and walked me straight up to the door, ignoring the line completely.

"Hi," she smiled beautifully at a bulky man at the door. "Is there any way we could go on ahead?"

He smiled widely and opened up the door for us. "Always room for a couple of hot girls," he said to us. Lyla and I giggled as we stepped into the club.

There was rap music bumping through the speakers. Laser lights flew around the room, making the place a million different colors through the dark Tara. There were people from wall to wall, and a lot of them took notice as Lyla and I made our way to the dance floor.

Lyla held my hand as we moved our bodies to the beat. Every time I looked away from her, I noticed there were more and more men clustering around us. Most of them were much older and completely unattractive, but a few were young and good-looking. One of those ones came right up to me and took my hand from Lyla's. He smiled nicely, so I let it go and danced with him for a few songs. I wanted to night to just be fun so I wanted to forget that im the fiancée to Jax Teller the VP of Sons Of Anarchy

"What's your name?" he yelled over the music into my ear.

"Tara," I said loud enough for him to hear as well. He twirled me around and put his hands on my hips. I brushed them off coolly and spun back to face him. "What's yours?"

"Jordan." He held out his hand politely, and I shook it. He had long dark hair and hazel eyes "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure I guess" we walked to the bar where Lyla was sitting talking to the bar tender "Hey" I said to her

"Hey. I wont you to meet someone this is Matt, Piper's dad" I looked at he shocked she shock her head

"Hi" I put my hand out to shake his hand "Im Tara. Its nice to meet you"

"You to Lyla's told me a lot about you"

"Really?"

"No" he laughed, "This is the first time ive hurd about you I just wanted to be nice" I laughed

"Well thank you for being nice but if it makes you feel any better ive never hurd about you a day in my life"

"Not really it makes me feel un loved" he said in a fake cry tone. I looked over at Lyla confused. She lend in to whisper in my ear

"Long story but the short version is. He's gay he had a fight with his boyfriend one night and came to see we got a little to much to drink one thing led to another 9 months later Piper came along" Wow

"Oh okay" I smiled at her and turned back to Jordan "So where's the drink you where going to buy me" he pointed to the bar I toke a shoot and asked for another one

"So, how come I've never seen you here before?" Jordan asked as the bartender brought us over two more drinks. We downed those before I answered.

"I've never been here before. This is supposed to be my Bachelorette party."

"You're getting married. That blows," he said as the bartender brought us two more drinks.

"Not really im happy that im getting married"

"But you're to young"

"Are you going to take that back when I tell you I have 2 kids?"

"DAM. All the good ones are taken. Are you sure you're not making a mistake?"

"Hell no. Ive been in love with this guy for as long as I can remember" I smiled thinking about Jax

We had a few more drink and when I mean a few it was more like 20 more (Haha)

"Come on lets go dance" I smiled and he pulled me out to the floor. Bomb by Chris brown feat. Wiz Khalifa came on and Lyla came out to join us. Once the song was finished, Jordan asked me

"You sure you have to get married?" he asked in a sexy voice.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Of course I don't have to, I want to though."

"Well, he's a lucky man, whoever he is. He'd probably like to kick my ass right now," Jordan laughed.

"Probably," I giggled. "He's pretty protective."

"I'm sure he has to be with a girl like you. You probably have guys forming a line to just get a look."

"I'm not all that great," I smiled.

He pulled me close and looked into my eyes. "You are wrong. You are gorgeous... Definitely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." I laughed

"Thanks" Lyla said. I laughed a her "Im gonna go back to the bar"

"Yeah im gonna go to the toilet wont be long" I laughed and nodded I stayed and danced. I closed my eyes and just let the music take over my body. I don't know how long I was dancing for but I felt hands on, my ass; I turned expecting to find Lyla standing there playing a joke but instead saw a guy I didn't know. I pushed him back and slapped him across the face

"Oh easy there girl im just having some fun"

"Yeah well I don't wont to have fun with you now leave me alone before I kick your ass" he laughed

"Oh baby you couldn't hurt me even if you tried"

"You really wont to take a bet on that?"

"What ever baby just come dance with me" he put his hands on my waist and pulled him close

"She said no dick head" Jordan came over and pushed the guy away from me

"Bro fuck of im having fun" the guy went to step around Jordan and tried to grab my hand

"No you fuck of and leave her alone" Jordan swing and punched the guy in the face. I gasped and take a step away from them when the fight broke out. I was smiling at how nice Jordan was he knew that he was getting nothing out of me but he was still being nice.

After about 5 minutes the fight was broken up and Jordan came over to me

"Sorry Tara" I laughed and looked at his face

"Don't be sorry it was nice wha you did for me not Meany guys would have stopped to help me so thank you"

"Its okay I don't like seeing guys trying to take advantage of a girls drunken Tara" I laughed

"Hey im not that drunk"

"Yeah sure that why your swaying a little right now and trying to look over my cut like you know what your doing" I smiled and grabbed my bag and pulled out my old work id

"I do know what im doing im a doctor," I laughed at the shocked look on his face

"Sorry" I shrugged and whipped the blood on his face of

"You'll be fine it's just a slight scratch"

"Thanks" I nodded. We sat there talking for a bit until Lyla came over

"Hey we better get going Opie just txt me they miss us" I laughed

"Okay well it was nice to meet you Jordan maybe ill see you again some time in the future"

"It was nice to meet you, Tara Hope you have a happy marriage"

"Thanks" he hugged me and I started to stubble out of the club

"Come on will go back to my place for a bit Opie's out and Nita's looking after the kids for us" I laughed and nodded

JAX POINT OF VIEW (yes I know his point of view but its in Tara's flashback but I just wanted to put it this way and yes I know not funny but I tried I really did but I couldn't think of anything funny sorry)

I was sitting on the couch freaking out wondering where the girl where when I hurd my phone start to ring I quickly grabbed it and seen Opie's number pop up

"Hey bro"

"Hey man. You hurd from the girls?"

"Nah bro. Im freaking out bro. What if something happened to them"

"They will be fine but if it makes you feel any better I can come over and watch the boys for you an you can go have a look around'

"Thanks bro" I hung up, ran up stairs, and got dressed I throw on my patch and stick my gun in it holster. I went into e kids room and checked on them. Once I had finished, I went down stairs and Opie came through the door

"Thanks for his man. I wont be to long" he nodded and left I jumped on my bike and started to drive to the closest club when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled over and answered it

"Hello'

"Hey Jax" oh Lyla I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding "Tara needs a ride home where at mine. I would take her but ive had to much to drink and this one cant hold her liquor" I laughed

"Hey if you weren't talking to Matt you would have had been right there with me"

"Ill be there soon" I couldn't help but laugh as I heard my drunken Tara laughing in the back ground. She had the cutest laugh and it happened to sound extra loud. She mentioned she needed some girl time and it seems that she was taking advantage of it. "She seems to be a happy drunk"

"Oh yeah! I'm warning you…she's very affectionate and she's been discussing some ideas she has for you when you get her home"

"Uhhhh…" I didn't find a response for that comment. I was curious what Tara had to say, but I sure didn't want to hear it from my best friends wife. "I'll be right there." I snapped my phone shut, eager to get to my girl.

When I walked inside, I saw Tara sitting next to Lyla on the couch. They had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders with their cheeks pressed up together singing with a song on the radio. Tara's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and her eyes seemed a little glazed over. She still looked beautiful.

"Well Tara the entertainments here" Lyla said They both turned and looked at me

"Turn up the music!" Tara yelled.

"Come on Jax show us we you got" Lyla said

Before I could say anything Tara launched towards me and wrapped herself around my body. "Sorry Lyla, but this one's mine," Tara garbled out. "He needs to take me home and give me my own private show," she said in a seductive tone I thought I was going to exploded right then and there

"Hello to you too. Feeling good I see," I snickered.

"Take me home," Tara whispered in my ear before she attacked my neck with her mouth and tongue.. I could feel my body start to react to her, so I quickly said my good-byes, grabbed Tara's things and carried her out the door.

"Have fun you two!" Tara laughed "Hey if you see my husband send him home I wont my own show!"

"Will do" when I got to the bike and unwrapped Tara's legs from my waist and placed her on the bike. Tara to advantage of my close Tara by grabbing my face to kiss me. Her tongue entered my mouth and I could taste the distinct rum and diet Coke flavors. I continued to kiss her for a few seconds before I broke the connection and pulled away from her. Tara's bottom lip puffed out and her arms crossed her chest like a little girl who wasn't getting her way.

"Oh relax you," I chuckled at the sight and stroked her cheek as, I turned away from her and got on the bike

"Tease" I hurd her whisper"

"Im the tease look what your wearing and you had to leave earlier tonight in that, that's a tease"

"Oh shut up and get me home and show you what's under it" She wrapped her arms around my waist as he took off. She began to run her hands up and down his abs and then got lower, playing with his belt.

"Babe, you are killing me." I leaned over and kissed his neck.

"Oh I know im just hoping it will make you drive faster"

I gunned the engine and ignored all speed limits. I pulled in the driveway, parked and turned off the bike. Tara got off but before she could go anywhere, I had grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap, kissing her thoroughly. However, she pulled away

"Jax, we can't do this out here." I groaned but nodded, once we were off the bike, I bent down taking out her legs and putting her on my shoulder. As we got in the house, I put her down and went to find Opie he was sitting and the kitchen table eating a sandwich

"Hey bro im guessing from the giggles I hear out there that Tara's home' I laughed

"Yeah she's home. Thanks for staying man"

"All goods bro" I smacked him on the bike and started t head back to Tara when I remembered what Lyla said

"Oh bro message from the wife she wants you home apparently show wants her own show" opies chocked on what he was eating I slapped him on the back helping him out. He jumped up, put his plate in the sink, and started to leave

"See ya bro" I nodded and walked up stairs to see Tara passed out on the end of the bed in her bra, underwear and heels. I laughed and take her heels of and pulled her under the blankets

"Love you babe" I kissed her head, undressed, and fell into bed with her

End flashback

Tara POV

"Oh we didn't do anything just had a bunch of drink and danced nothing special" Jax frowned at me he seemed to always new when I was lying "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing that the boys and I always do. Have a few beers and shit"

"Yeah that better have been all you guys did" he looked away from me and looked at the clock "better get these kids food ready you stay here or go out in that lounge and sit with them" I nodded

"Yes sir" I saluted him bossy ass

"Smart ass"

"Yeah but you love this ass" he smiled and pulled me and turned me around

"Oh yeah I love that ass" I turned back around and slapped his head go get the kids food done please before your sister and Lyla get here and take Elizabeth and I away." he scrunched up his nose and left. I went to stand up but had to sit back down there was still a lot of pain in my stomach. I really hope this isn't bad

_**Girls came to take Elizabeth and I (5 hours later)**_

I had been sitting in this chair for hours get facial and Mani Pedi's it was nice and relaxing until the pain came back again. But this time I just ignored it a wouldn't let it screw my day up.

I was sitting in the chair waiting for Lyla to come in with my dress when Trinity spoke up

"So future sis are you existed?" I laughed

"Yes ive planed this day since the day he asked me to be his girl friend I am so ready for this day"

"Good" she stood up and gave me a quick hug "Take care of him"

"I will but shouldn't you be telling him this?"

"Oh I did after the wedding ask him to lift up his shirt and see if you can see the small bruise on his ribs" I laughed "I can pack a good punch when its for a good course. We both laughed and kept talking until Ly a walked in holding my dress _**(Okay girls when I wrote this I hadn't picked out a dress so you will have to go to my page and see what dress I picked. Oh yeah I for got Lyla's wedding dress is up there as well as are the Bachelorette part dress are up to)**_

I jumped up and put the dress on Lyla put my Garter on and fixed my hair and make up by the time we where done it was time to get married or at least go to the place that I still don't know and get married

"Is someone going to tell me where im getting married?" Trin and Lyla looked at each other then looked back at me

"No" they said at the same time and started to laugh

"Fine be that way" we started to walk out to the car and we got in (Oh man im having a hard time trying to figure out who is going to walk Tara down?) and Op was sitting next to me in the back

"Hey Op thanks for doing this for me" he smiled and gave me a quick hug

"You're my little sister of course im going to do this for you I love you to much not to" I smiled

"Thank you Opi you are defiantly the brother I never had"

"Jax and Tara have apparently done it the hard way and done vowels so here we go. Jax would you like to go first" he smiled and nodded

"Tara You are the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life. I love absolutely everything about you, from your hair to your brilliant figure, your voice, your nervous giggle, and the fact that you claim to love me as much as I love you. The way you play with your hair when you're nervous like right now" I dropped my hand and everyone laughed. "The way you try to rush into things irrationally. How you can make me say things, I never thought I would. The way your skin feels in my hands. The way you kiss. The way you always think of others before yourself...well, most of the time." I grinned with him. "You are, without a doubt, the most perfect girl ever created for me. I cannot imagine myself with anyone else in the world because it would just be wrong. I'm so glad you were sent to me, and I don't ever want to let you go. I will love you until the day I die and cant wait till the end of this ceremony to say. My wife I love you" Awwwwwwwww see I new there was a complete soft side to him

I had a bunch of whistles around as

"Your turn Tara" I laughed

"Are you serious im meant to follow that" Jax smiled and bowed to the audience "Smart ass" I smacked te back of his head" every one started to laugh as well as Elizabeth and Abel "Alright calm down everyone" it laughs quilted but I could still hear small giggles.

"I don't think you will

Ever fully understand

How you have touched my life

And made me who iam

I don't think you could ever know

Just how special you are

That even on the darkest night

You're my brightest star

I don't think you will ever fully comprehend

How you've made my dreams come true

Or how you've opened my heart

To love and the wonders it can do

You aloud me to experience

Something very hard to find

Unconditional love exists

In my body, soul and mind

I don't think you could ever feel

All the love I have to give

And im sure you have never realized

You're my will to live" I hurd applause coming from all around. I smiled and went to bow when the pain came back again. I cringed and stepped closer to Jax he looked concerned buy I shock my head and turned to bobby "Can you just finish this like right now please" Then he looked at me with concern

"Ahh sure. The rings" after he said that I didn't hear the rest I was just in auto pilot all I said was I do when needed "okay by the power invested in me by the internet thanks to Juice I now promise that you are husband and wife" he turned and looked straight at Jax you now kiss your Queen." I laughed and kissed him passionately. After we kissed I hugged him quickly and whispered in his ear

"Please don't freak out and make everyone panic but we need to go to the hospital and NOW. I think there is something wrong with the baby" he pulled back and looked at me "Please" he nodded and swung me up bridal style we started to leave when Gemma came up to us

"Where are you to going?"

"Oh ma sorry I have a surprise for her we will be awhile can you look after the kids. Ill talk to you later" he kissed her cheek ad put me I the car he started to speed of towards the hospital "What do you thinks wrong" he asked in a whisper

"I.." I started to cry "I.. I think.. I think im having a mis…miscarriage" I choked on the last word. I hurd his hand hit the steering wheel and him yell FUCK. My body started to rack with sobs.

_**A few hours later**_

I was laying in my hospital bed watching everyone coming in out of the room trying to talk to me but I wasn't listening I was thinking about something Jax had said to me when we where kids

Flashback

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jax asked wrapping his arms around my waist I shock my head and looked at him

"What?"

"What's on your mind baby?"

"Nothing" I said smiling and kissing him on the nose

"Yeah ill believe that the day I go ballad" he flinched back and grabbed his arm "Is it falling out" I giggled and smacked his am

"No you egg"

"What wrong babe talk to me" I sighed and sat down in the middle of the drive at TM.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure babe anything" I toke a deep breath in

"Promise me you wont love anyone after me?" he smiled and sat down next to me

"I love you but I cant promise you that" I started to cry and stood up and started to run away "Tara. Tara wait let me finish" I stopped but didn't turn back to him. I tensed when I felt his breath against my neck "The girl that I will love after you will have my eyes your beautiful long her and that cute smile that you have and call you mummy" I relaxed and fell back into his chest "I could never love anyone else your are my love and my life Tara"

End Flashback

All ways new there was something about him that made me love him so dam much I was still sitting there when I remembered the day Jax asked me out

Flashback

I was sitting out back on the porch reading a book that Gemma had brought me called The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks. When I hurd a knock at the door I ignored it hoping that they would go away. It was silent for a minute but I hurd it again so I picked up my ipod and put it in my ears ignoring it full stop. I carried on reading when I seen my son being blocked I looked up shocked and jumping out of chair I quickly got in a defensive stance when I seen that it was Jax and Opie

"Happy birthday T" Jax and Opie yelled

"Thanks guy" I hugged them both then slapped their arms "Text me next time before you come I really don't wont to have a heart attack Everytime you see me" they laughed

"Sorry"

"Sure, sure. What do you wont?" I asked sitting back down

"Well I came to see if you have any baking I don't know why he came' Opie said pointing to Jax

"What ever I came to talk to Tara. So go search her kitchen while I talk" he laughed and shock his head

"So what did you wont to talk you about?"

"Us"

"What about us?"

"Tara Knowles," He began in an indulgent tone, "will you be my girlfriend?" I don't know what came over me but I came back with

"Am I pretty" Jax looked at me confused but answered

"No-" I felt I slight pain go to my heart

"Do you wont to be with me forever"

"No-" Shaper pain

"Would you cry if I walked away from you right now and never speak to you again?"

"No-" I hurd enough I got up and started to cry and spun around and started to walk away from him when I felt him grab my arm a tried to get free but he had a tight grip. He spun me around to look at him

Your not pretty" I went to cut him of saying that I didn't need to hear it again when he out his hand over my mouth "Your not pretty your beautiful." He dropped his hand "I don't wont to be with you forever I NEED to be with you forever and I wouldn't cry if you walked away I would die!" Jax stepped closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips "Please stay with me" he whispered

"I will," I whispered "But I need time to think" he nodded and kissed me again

End Flashback

"Tara baby are you awake" I hurd Jax whisper I opened my eyes and seen him standing there next to Doctor Luts "The doc here wants to talk about the rolls of going home" I was still a bit groggy from the drugs. I nodded and sat up a bit at least tried to

"Hey Tara"

"Hey kellan" I tried to sit but a little better

"Don't worry you don't have to sit up" I nodded and laid back down "How are you feeling?"

"Like any one would have what I just went through"

"true' he turned to Jax "You got one tough girl here Jax" he smiled and laid his hand on my head

"I know that's why I married her"

"Oh yeah Congrates by the way"

"Thank you. To bad it was screwed up by this" I said

"Just thank your self lucky you didn't lose the baby Tara" (**big** **gasp what she didn't lose the baby wha? Well yeah its happened before it doesn't happen often but I made it this way in my story lol**)

"I know that thank you Kellan im so happy you saved our baby" he smiled and nodded

"Don't worry about ti I was happy to do it you saved my son when he was born it was my way of a thank you"

"Well that was the best thank you. you could of given me nothing will ever top that"

"Im glad. Now you know how you will have to be over the next 7 months Tara bed rest no walking to far no heavy lifting no stress just completely relaxed." He turned to look at Jax "Will you make sure that happens?"

"Of course even if I have to tie her to the bed"

"You do and you're dead"

"You cant stress remember and no long walks" he laughed

"Oh who said I was going to kill you ill just ask Gemma to do it"

"What will I do?" I hurd Gemma ask as she came through the door followed by all of SAMCRO

"Kill this young man if he ties doctor Knowles her to her bed so she wont get out"

"Nah I wont kill him ill just tie him up in the basement and torcher him for the duration of her pregnancy"

"I and ill help" Chibbs and Trinity said at the same time

"Well Mr. Teller it looks like you are out numbered' I said laughing

"Yeah for now" I giggled and looked and kellan

"Well I better get going ill come back later to see you will keep you in over night to keep and eye on you and the baby. If all goes well you should be able to go home tomorrow"

"Thank you. For everything" Jax shock his hand

"My pleasure" he nodded to everyone in the room and left

Jax sat down next to me and the bed and kissed my head

"Next time you feel pains like that don't hide it from me for so long" I nodded and smiled I still felt groggy. He turned to everyone in the room

"Tara is on bed rest for the next 7 months so no stressing her out" you could here the begging in his voice "Please" he whispered

"We promise for the next 7 months we will be good little kiddies we don't wont to see Tara hurt as much as you do" Chibbs said. I smiled at him and thanked them all. After about a minute no one had said anything they where standing their awkwardly looking at me

"Okay guys if you wont to ask me something ask. Ill tell you the truth" Gemma smiled and stood forward

"I wanna ask first. How long have you guys known? And when where you going to tell us?"

"Well ive known longer then him" I pointed to Jax "About a day longer so about 3, 4 days. And we weren't going to tell you guys not for awhile at least we wanted to keep it to our self's for awhile. You know Jax never got to really be around in any of the other pregnancy stuff so we wanted to just be us" I could see the anger that Gemma had in her face slowly fade away

"That's all I wanted to ask" she stepped back and Trinity stepped forward it felt like a game show

"What's up sis?" Jax asked

"What was wrong?" everyone perked up and listened to my answer

"I don't know im not a doctor" Jax said

"I wasn't asking you I was asking Tara. So zip the lip," I laughed

"Well when I got hit by the car there was some damage to my uterus but the doctors didn't notice also the placenta is a little damaged. That is why im not meant to walk to far, hold heavy thing, or have heavy things on my stomach because it could tear my uterus. If you uterus tears then there is nothing to protect my placenta and that means that the baby can die and there is a chance I could as well I could bleed out-"

"Not trying to be rude or sound like a ass hole. But why keep the baby if you could die?" Tig asked

"Dude' Jax said angrily

"Babe its fine. I have already lost one child in my lifetime and that screwed me up so bad. I still cry over losing John I refuses to lose another child over something that I can do" I said directly to Tig

"Okay. Thanks" he stepped I started to breath heavily you could hear the monitors start to rise and the beeping get louder

"Tara. Tara baby calm down " A nurse came running in and started to shuffle people out I wasn't sure but I think her name is Caroline

"Doctor Knowles needs to rest please leave if you still wont to talk to her later come in one at a time." They all smiled and nodded to me and left

"Mrs. Knowles are you okay?' I toke a few deep breaths in

"Im fine thanks. But you didn't have to kick them out its not there fault that, that happened it happens allot"

"Im sorry Mrs. Knowles but they had to go you don't need stress and for your heart rate to rise"

"I know what I need im a fucking doctor my self so don't tell me what I need. Get out of my room. Now" she rolled her eyes and left. As soon as the door was closed, Jax started to laugh

"Oh babe" he couldn't stop laughing "That was mean but awesome" I let out a giggle but tried to hold it in

"Glad someone thinks so" I could hold my laughter in I let it out "Oh… My …Gosh im such a bitch"

"Nah babe you not a bitch you know I would have told you if you where being a bitch" I laughed and gave him a quick kiss. I lent back and we both got confterble with Jax's arms around me "Thank you" Jax's whispered

"For what baby?" I turned slowly to face him.

"For this" he put his hand on my belly "I know your sacrificing a lot having this baby and as much as it is killing me. I am scared that im going to lose you. Don't get me wrong I am happy that you are doing this its just hard thinking that there is a chance you might not survive" I lend in and kissed the tip of his nose. I put my hands on his cheeks

"Baby" I kissed his nose again "If I new that there was 100% chance that I could die I would not do this but I know that if I do everything that the doctor said that I will be fine"

"Can you promise me that though?"

"No I cant promise you that but I can promise that i will do everything in my power to make sure that I stay on this earth with you"

"You better Tara I cant live with out you I need you"

"I know baby" I moved closer to him I laid my head in the crook of his neck "I love you"

"Love you to" it wasn't long before I fell asleep

_**8 months later **_

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAX" I screamed I hurd thumbs come running up the stairs Jax came running through he door followed by Gemma Opie Lyla Trinity and Chris

"What's wrong baby"

"My water just broke"

"Holy shit" he turned and looked at everyone like 'what the hell' am I meant to do. I laughed at him

"Get me to the hospital. Lyla can you grab all the baby stuff please and some cloths for wile im in there" she nodded and ran to THEIR room "Trinity can you call Nita please and ask her to come over and watch the kids please"

"Sure" she grabbed her phone and started to dial

"Gemma can you please grab my pillow' she nodded and went to go get it which left me with the boys "Okay boys down to you to do all the heavy lifting remember im going to be heavy I have TWO other human beings inside of me and I swear to god if you complain about my weight or hurt me I will kill you all. Am I clear?"

"Yes"

"Grate now get me to the hospital please the pain is killing me"

_*****"Time pass by*******_

After hours of labor, I finally get to hold my babies

"Thomas John Teller meet Mummy" Gemma said

"Alisha Maria Teller meet Mummy" Jax said I smiled when they both laid them down in my arms

"Hi babies im your mummy" I smiled down at them both

"Will leave you guys to have some time with your babies will bring Elizabeth and Abel in soon" I smiled and thanked them all.

Jax sat down next to me and toke Thomas out of my arms so he could sit on the bed properly and for me to be able to see them both properly

"There beautiful. They must get their looks from their daddy" I said looking at Jax. He frowned at me

"Hell no there mummy is much better looking then their daddy. Right son" Jax put his finger against his hand and Thomas grabbed it

"Say no daddy with out your good looks Alisha and I would look plane"

"Sure babe if that's what you wont to think" I smiled when Elizabeth and Abel came running in Jax helped them onto the bed once there where confterble we introduced them to there little brother and sister.

I don't know how long we where sitting there for when I hurd the click of a camera I looked up and seen Gemma standing there

"That a keeper"

_**Hey girls this isn't the start of the first chapter but it is one the chapters but im not going to tell you how far into it before this chapter come up oh yeah the stories going to be in the kids point of view but in this chapter its in Tara's**_

_15 years later_

**Tara's point of view**

I was singing papers to discharge a patient when Hailey came running towards me I started to work at the hospital now and again they have been down a few people lately

"Dr. Knowles there was a school bus accident they need a pediatric doctor on scene 22 kids on the bus"

"Okay im on my way walk with me and tell me what happened?"

"Well apparently to bus was driving some students to and art trip at the creak the bus driver was driving a car went into the lane the bus driver had to swerve so they wouldn't hit head on and the bus flipped. A few kids where thrown out but a lot of them are still trapped in the bus. There is one child that is actually trapped under the car there waiting on you to get there to tell them if they should lift the car of the child." I started to walk to my car when Hailey grabbed my arm "There's a helicopter waiting upstairs for you it would be faster then the car" I nodded and ran up

I took in the scene below me a bus was on its top and a the car was on its side. The helicopter landed i jumped out and looked around I stooped short when I seen the girl trapped under the car

"ELI" I screamed

_**Did you like I think that was awesome way to leave you guys it makes you wont to read the story and find out what happens.**_

_**Well I want to thank you all for reading my story you have been awesome telling me what you think it means a lot I hope you continue to read my story.**_

_**Love you all thank you so much **___

_**Alisha Teller and Thomas Teller born on October the 3**__**rd**___


	20. AN

_Hey girls my first chapter of Abel and Elizabeth Life as children of SAMCRO is up that's what it is called you would have to go to my page to get it _


End file.
